On my own two wings
by Quick-Demon
Summary: After a freak accident with Light Eco Jak is blind. He's angry at his friends, the world and especially angry one certain mechanic in particular. The road to recovery isn't always straight and Haven City is thrown into total chaos! A little JxK and JxA.
1. Breakfast matters

Title: On my own two wings

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and characters or make money out of this, I do it for the love of writing... erh, sounds corny doesn't it? How about I do it for the love of torturing the characters?

Rating: Rating K+ (mild language and perhaps mild violence)

Genre: General, a pinch of humor and a splash of romance

Game: Jak 3. After the game

Summery: After a freak accident that causes Jak looses his eyesight, he is forced to face and cope with this harsh reality, if he's ever going to live again.

Author's notes: I got inspired with this idea within the week before the official start of my HSC exams. Funny how my muse happens to pick up in the most inconvenient times. If this is done before I'm sorry, I've been out of the loop for so long... for so long...

* * *

Jak woke only for his eyes to open before a sightless world. In a moment he was expecting the morning sun to peak through his window or the alarm clock digits to be glowing in the dim light but that moment passed with the reality check that he wasn't able to see anymore. 

Jak sighed and blinked as he listened to the morning traffic background noise outside and felt the cold morning breeze filter the room. He could tell it was morning by these clues so he was glad he didn't wake in the middle of the night, not that it would matter, but he wasn't in the mood for anymore sleep. Since the accident he was surprised that he could pick up details in his other four senses that he never could have picked up before. He guessed it was to make up for his lost sight.

He heard small pattering of footsteps approaching him and he immediately turned to the general direction.

"Jak you're awake" Daxter's voice greeted him. Daxter stopped short, almost sworn that Jak saw him when he turned to him when he approached but his blue eyes weren't showing any recognition to his movement or expression.

He recovered and slipped to his quirky self, "Made ya breakfast buddy"

"You made breakfast?" Jak asked bewildered. Daxter couldn't cook even if he was the main meal.

"Well, uh, no" Daxter admitted, "Keira made it"

"WHAT?" Jak asked surprised. _Keira was here? The nerve of her!_

"Don't worry, she won't burn anything" Daxter reassured

Jak sighed and turned his head away and growled, "What part of 'I want to be alone' don't you understand?"

"What was that? I don't understand what you're talking about" Daxter quipped

Jak sighed in frustration. It had been a few weeks since the accident that robbed him of his sight. He knew that he wasn't what he was before. He couldn't do the job he was born and loved to do. He couldn't go around and defend the city, save the world or just kill off a bunch of Metal Heads if he couldn't even see where he was going!

When he was outside, he could feel people stares as he walked about with his cane or visual stick. Pity or mockery it was just the same, he no longer was apart of the world anymore. Not that he wasn't use to be looked at because he was a freak or the known hero but this time it felt different. He felt strangely alienated. He didn't want to be with anyone or talk to anyone, every time he did he felt their carefulness with their words and their pitying eyes. He felt weak, vulnerable and dependant and that was something he wasn't prepared to accept. That was partly he didn't want Keira here, he didn't need anyone, he can cook his own breakfast. He didn't know how but he would. The other part runs far more deeper.

"Tell her to leave" Jak muttered, "I don't want her here"

"Jaaaak! She's cooking bacon and eggs and I love bacon and eggs!" Daxter whined, "Why are you such a spoilt sport about this? As I recall last night you criticized my Yakow beef and noodle surprise. So I thought to bring in some help unless you want to taste my cooking again"

Jak sighed, Daxter was impossible sometimes. Jak felt for his cane and grabbed it. He got up and used it to feel his way towards the exit of his room.

"Coming on your shoulder" Daxter warned before he jumped and landed on Jak's left shoulder

Daxter had to learned to adapt with Jak too, like it or not. He was like a visual aid to Jak in the way of 'grounding' him. Creating a picture of surroundings in his head and warning him if he was about to do something to him. Daxter also had to make sure everything was tidy and in place so Jak can always find what he wanted without the help of Daxter. Daxter wasn't too happy about the lifestyle change himself but if he could help his friend through it then he would, Jak saved his life on plenty of occasions and the least he could do was stop thinking about himself.

Easier said than done.

Jak could smell the rich aromas of bacon from the kitchen as he made his way towards it. He could hear Daxter pant with hunger and anticipation. Jak stopped as he entered the kitchen, he at least had the blueprint of his apartment home in his head.

"Hi Jak" Keira greeted a few meters away

"What are you doing here?" Jak demanded a little harshly

"Making you a decent meal" she replied

"I can make it myself" he snapped

Keira sighed, "No Jak you can't"

Jak frowned and snarled, "I can if I want to and no one is going to tell me different! Especially you!"

Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder as Jak moved off to the adjoining living room to sit down.

"Sheesh someone rose up on the wrong side of the bed" Daxter complained, "Oh well more for us"

Keira shrank back like a wounded puppy but she was determined and moved from behind the stove and approached Jak. Jak moved slowly using his cane to find the living room couch. She came from behind him and lightly touch his elbow. He tensed at her touch.

"Go away! I can find it myself! Why are you even here?"

"Jak, just let me please?" she said exasperated before continuing, "Move to your left three steps then sit"

Jak did what she had said and sat on the couch then relaxed into it. Jak felt a bit better after that. He heard Keira move away then do some fumbling in the kitchen with clattering of plates and cutlery before propping the plates on T.V dinner trays and sitting on the seat next to him.

Jak sighed as he felt and picked up the fork and found a bacon piece. His food was often cut up in pieces to eliminate the problem of cutting the food himself. He knew it was done for safety reasons but he hated the fact that it was cut up as if he was a small child unable to do things for himself.

He chewed at the bacon, tasteless and salty. Either Hip Hog meat was getting worse in this city or he wasn't interested in eating anymore. He could smell the food aromas and delicate spices in a dish but when it came to eat, there was nothing to see and so nothing to get incredibly excited about, it just got boring.

Silence was in the room except for the clattering of metal cutlery against ceramic plate. He can feel that Keira was forcing herself here, he was just giving her the cold shoulder. He just wanted her to go away.

"You want to come to my Garage today?" she asked

"What for?" Jak asked bitterly, "Its not like I can _see_ or anything"

Keira winced at the harsh bitterness and put forth lamely, "I need your help"

"What to feel your tools or parts for you?"

"Jak..."

"Got another 'surprise' for me huh?"

"Jak!" Daxter had to admonish for Jak's downright rudeness with no mercy or restraint. Even Daxter, dare say it, had his limitations.

"I'm not going back. No thanks Keira, I'm just fine here"

"You've been in this apartment for weeks! You've got to get out"

Jak laughed as if she was crazy, "I've got to get out and with you? Come on! If you haven't noticed I'm blind! What's the point to go out if I can't see a thing? What use can I be when I have to depend on others for everything? And if you haven't noticed I don't really like you right now"

Keira looked down at her plate almost brought to tears by his latest sting but she was determined to get through to him. If she can't then she didn't know who else would bother. Jak heard her quiet sobs. He drew back his anger and sighed before laying down his fork on his hardly eaten food.

"Sorry" he apologized, "This isn't a good time, you should know that most of all"

"No time is a good for you" Daxter muttered

Keira leaned over and touched the top of his hand, "I would really like your company" she said quietly

Jak felt her warm delicate hand on his and heard the worried tone in her voice. Even if he couldn't see her, he could feel her nervousness and her fear. He didn't know why she came or why in Haven City she was doing this. She obviously is doing it for a reason and if that was to mend what happened then he wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Please... give me a chance" he heard her sob

He knew he can't be angry at Keira forever. He finally faltered to his feelings or remorse for his earlier rudeness and decided to stuff his bitterness, anger and depression for an hour or two.

"Fine" he agreed grudgingly

"You finished?" she asked gesturing to his plate then realizing he couldn't see her but luckily he knew what she meant

"Yeah"

"Great, lets go" she stood up and moved the trays out of the way so she could get to Jak without tipping over everything.

"What? And you leave all this food here?" Daxter exclaimed as if they were insane

"Eat the rest Dax" Jak waved his hand

Daxter didn't have to be told twice. He leaped at Jak's plate and stuffed the food down his scrawny throat. Jak heard his excitement and shook his head. Some things never change.

He felt Keira's hand at his elbow again but he didn't tense or grew snappy. He suddenly found himself 'grounded' to his surroundings, he wasn't floating around in nothingness anymore. He was even more surprised that Keira didn't attempt to drag him towards his destination but offer a support and a guide to where he needed to go. With the use of his cane and Keira's picturing instructions he could work out where he needed to go and he felt, at least, he wasn't completely dependant on someone.

"Bye!" Daxter said between chews, "See you two later!"

Daxter paused remembering what he accidentally said. Saying 'look at that' or 'see' was like a taboo to say to Jak. Expecting for Jak to snap or say something, like he had many times before, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Jak stopped as did Keira but to Daxter's surprise Jak replied.

"See you later"

* * *

Jak felt stupid and uncomfortable sitting in his chair. He didn't know why he agreed to come here in the first place. He was in Keira's garage but her garage was a new auto parts shop that opened in the new 'water slum' district. The city was rebuilding still. Clearing out so much debris and building new facilities took a lot of time. It has been a year since he saved the world from total annihilation from the manic hands of robot Errol and the city still had a lot of things to do since half the population was wiped out by the war. 

Jak still wondered why he was here, he didn't know what part of the shop he was in. He never got a good look at it since it opened a week before the accident and he was here on that day... He could hear Keira as she talked to co-workers about different parts and components and other mechanical jargon that he had no hope of ever understanding.

He could feel people's stares as they walked past and suddenly he felt conscious about his position. Everyone could see him for who he is, the hero of the world, crippled by blindness. He couldn't even leave, he didn't know his way around the shop and can easily knock something over. Who knows? He could cause further damage to himself, his eyes are already dead. He wanted to save that humiliation for someone else but he also felt humiliated by sitting here.

A soft hand touched his arm.

"Sorry Jak for bringing you here. I know you don't like it here or me especially since the... accident" Keira murmured, "But I've organized for a friend of mine to take you"

"What?" Jak asked surprised. _Where did this come from? Why is she leaving me with someone I don't even know?_

"Before you start, she's a teacher and she's helped many people with blindness Jak"

"Hello Jak" another stronger voice came in his field and it was female

He could feel her presence was strong but nice. There was a small silence after that. Jak moved his head up expecting the faces would be in those positions. Since he went blind he found interacting with sighted people was a little difficult. Things he took for granted like body language was no longer available to him. While he could give body language he couldn't read other peoples so a raised of the eyebrow, a smile, a mocking glance did go unnoticed by him since he couldn't respond to them. In early days and even now he found it hard to keep up in conversations since he couldn't see facial expressions or hand gestures, add that with background noise, he found it hard to rely on hearing.

An old but warm hand was placed on his shoulder. He was surprised at the gesture because he knew it wasn't Keira's and he knew strangers wouldn't go and touch anyone.

"I am Josan. I am a teacher from the children's primary school before the war but after I'm a rehabilitation teacher for people who have disabilities" he voice was old but sweet

"What a career change" Jak muttered

"I'm here to help you with your blindness" she continued

"I don't need your help!" Jak snapped

"You need help coping with it"

"I can cope just fine!" Jak snapped again

"Jak" Keira hissed embarrassingly telling him to be nice but he wasn't in the mood for it

"If you dragged me down here Keira, so I can get help from a teacher who wants to be a shrink, no thanks. I don't need help and I don't want any"

"Jak-" she was cut off

The older woman's hand squeezed his shoulder slightly, "Jak I am not telling you have to deal and face with your blindness. You will do that in your own time. I'm here to help you get your life back on track again"

Jak laughed mockingly, "My life? Back on track? Listen, for the past six years, if you skip time travel, I've been the one in action running around and saving this world's ass from total destruction! This needs me to have full eye sight so I can see where the hell I'm going and where to aim my gun to shoot the Metal Heads. Now you're saying if you can get me back on the field while still being blind, which I highly doubt it, then help me but if you can't do that then don't even bother"

"I may not get your job back Jak but I can help you be more independent of yourself and learn to reconnect with the world"

"I'm independent and I don't want to 'reconnect' with this damn world. I hate it as much as it hates me and I'm not going out of my way just to-" he suddenly stopped and turned to Keira, "Keira why did you trick me so I can meet this old bird?"

"For the past few weeks you've been feeling that everyone laughs at you and pity you because of your injury" the woman's tone was spoken more strongly, "Your dependence on others takes away your self worth, dignity and pride. Jak you are not your job, what you do in the field isn't who you are. You're lost and I'm here to help you get back in touch with the world. That doesn't mean to give in to it but to help you to live with your condition more sufficiently. From there you can build your life and find your own way. All I am here to do is to give you tools and not to dictate what you should or shouldn't do"

Jak finally gave in. This Josan lady was making sense and suddenly Jak felt emotionally tired. His bitter and angry defenses was finally put down. For the past few weeks he had them up and wouldn't have cared if the whole city burnt to the ground or he walked right off a cliff. He kept to himself and in his apartment, even Daxter didn't talk to him often because he drove him and all of them away.

"Fine" he reluctantly agreed with a sigh

Keira smiled when Jak finally caved to Josan's persuasion. Even if he couldn't see it, she was happy that he was taking that step to do something. Her putting up with his earlier behavior was worth it for this moment. For the past few weeks Jak withdrew into himself and from others because of her, because of the accident, and she wanted to help him through it but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Good" Josan smiled, her hazel eyes lighting up with delight, "We shall begin straight away"

Jak said dryly, "It's not like I'm doing anything useful around here"

Jak rose to his feet with the cane in hand.

Keira touched Jak's arm, "Thanks Jak. Good luck"

With that she stepped back as Josan took his arm and guided him to the exit of the shop. Jak saw that Josan guided him though his way like Keira did, never dragging him around but telling him his surroundings so he would get a better picture. Jak realized that Keira had known this woman for a while because the woman was acting the same way Keira was when she directed him out of his apartment. Josan had to have advised her on what to do with him.

This means Keira had planned this meeting, meaning she wanted this all along and that he had fallen into the trap that she had set up. While he hated being tricked like that he came to realize that someone at least didn't count him as useless but he should have expected that from Keira. His initial anger to Keira stopped him from seeing that.

Jak and Josan left the shop and entering the big city outside.

* * *

To be continued... 

Hmmm... what's gonna happen to Jak now? Can Jak ever cope with this tragedy? And what is with his anger towards Keira? Can he find his way and reconnect with people that care about him most? Is there any hope for Jak's sight? Can Daxter ever learn to cook?

Please review. Express your thoughts and opinions here. I would appreciate it :)


	2. Plunging into darkness

**Author's note**: Thanks for your cool and insightfulreviews! In this chapter, you'll find out more abouthow Jak got this condition perhaps later you'll find out how the accident happened. Yes peoples I'm not telling how it happenedyet... you'll just have to wait :p:) Oh and I forgot to mention theres a little JxK and JxA in this story just to tease but the main focus is Jak so don't worry it wont turn to mush :)

Now I must study for my exams OO. Enjoy!

* * *

Jak was sitting in a more comfortable chair, with padding. Josan had brought him to her office which was in one of the new rebuilt sectors of the city. The trip here had been slow and somewhat painful to Jak. While they rode on a large hover vehicle, the trip up the building was slow. Josan was patient and Jak often cursed himself when he accidentally bumped into something or at one point managed to trip over the edge of a rug.

"I'm glad you've agreed to come today" Josan called opposite from him. Jak guessed there was a office desk between them.

"From reports I've heard it's been difficult for you"

"Talking to Keira haven't you?" Jak sneered

"The point is Jak that you're not in this alone. Your friends are quite concerned about you"

"Friends? I don't have any friends" Jak replied snidely, "I'm not useful to them anymore so why should they care about me?"

"Like it or not they do"

Jak chuckled, "Yeah right, butter me up why don't ya? Just tell me what to do to get me by and let me go home"

"You have to let people help you"

Jak laughed, "That's it? Is this the point of buttering me up, to make me _see_ that I have friends and they can help? Listen everyone has their own lives to live and they don't need me on their to do list to get from one place to another"

"You're confusing your job with your self worth"

"Isn't saving the world my job? If no one told you, and I'm not boasting, the Precursors themselves set me the task of saving this stupid world. That was my purpose, my job and if I can't do that then what's the point of me being here?"

"Jak..."

"You're wasting my time!" Jak stood up, "I'm a survivor, I can get through this myself"

He heard Josan rise from her chair, "Jak sit down"

Jak found himself doing just that. Her tone was like an angry principle, dealing with unruly students. Then Jak remembered she was a school teacher.

"Your life isn't over and it's going to continue. You have two options, you can do this the hard way or the easy way. You can let people help you and you can learn some things to help make up for your loss or you can just leave right now, go back to your home and be an angry and bitter man for the rest of your life! Your choice Jak"

Jak sighed, he knew she was right. In his right mind he couldn't just stop living just because he couldn't see. Life goes on and Jak had to continue as well, maybe not so extreme like before but he could at least be a bit more happier with himself. Being an angry and bitter old guy didn't appeal to him at the moment.

"Alright" he gave in, "I'll go along with this"

"Thank you" Josan's voice was pleased, "Now I'll shall arrange a tutor to help you learn Braille"

"Learn what?" Jak asked confused

"Braille. Its a lettering system that helps blind people to read"

"Is this a joke? If you haven't noticed by now I can't even see"

"It's not read by sight, but by touch"

"Huh?"

"Here" Josan approached him and she touched him on his arm.

With her other hand she held out a piece of paper and then placed it under his finger tips. Jak suddenly felt bumps underneath his fingers. As Josan moved the piece of paper across Jak felt the bumps were in some form of a pattern.

"Once you learn the lettering system you'll be able to read this piece of paper. And when you are practiced enough you can read through Braille books, document and any other form of text that can be read"

Suddenly Jak felt a flutter of hope. Through this he can read things on his own, he's not really a book worm but at least he doesn't have to ask someone to read the news or something like that.

Josan moved the paper away but kept her hand on his arm, "I'll book you in for tomorrow and they'll come around to your apartment around ten. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Daxter would off to work by then" Jak replied

"Good, now I've arrange for someone to pick you up and take you home. We'll meet again on Thursday and we'll have another session. Hopefully not to butt heads but to discuss a few things"

"Are you sure you're not a shrink pretending to be a teacher?"

"As I said Jak, I just help people. I'm not fully qualified in expertise in this field. The war wiped everything and everyone out. All we can do now is get by until the city is restored"

"Who's taking me home?" Jak asked. As much as Jak hated it he could no longer drive but he wasn't walking all the way home with all the staring and people's sniggering.

On cue the creak of the door reached Jak's ears. Jak turned to the noise as boots clumped on the carpet floor. By the noise of the boots the person was light and he could feel that they had authority about them.

"Hey Jak, long time no see" the female voice greeted

Jak was too surprised to pick up the wording as he realized who it was.

"Ashelin?" he asked

"I heard you needed a ride" she said causally as she approached him and touched him gently on his shoulder.

He could feel her delicate hands were firm on his shoulder. He could smell her perfume that was mixed with metal and sweat.

"You had us worried for a while there Jak" Ashelin continued, "I'm glad you're back"

Jak sighed grasping for his cane. He caught it and put it out in front of him. The cane became an extension of himself, without it he couldn't 'see'. He learned the hard way to take it along with him always, even at home. Daxter always forgets to clean up after himself or accidentally misplaced something so Jak couldn't fully trust to walk around his apartment without his cane.

"Lets go" he said before walking forward towards the door

Behind Jak's back Ashelin gave a smile to Josan before walking ahead of Jak to get the door open for him.

"Good bye" Josan called after them as Ashelin closed the door

* * *

Ashelin helped Jak into the passenger seat in her cruiser. Jak felt the hard cushions of the seat against his back. He didn't remember them being that hard, then again every time he's been on the vehicle they were doing a mission. He had no time to think about the comfort of these seats. Then Ashelin mounted the driver's side and switched on the engines. The engines roared to life as the cruiser floated higher to the driving level. 

The elevated level, the roaring of the engines and the inability to see anything caused Jak to be disorientated. He suddenly went into a small panic attack as the fear of the unknown crept on him.

"Jak" Ashelin's voice called in worry

Her hand pressed firmly on his shoulder.

"Breathe! One, two, three, four. Breathe. Its ok" Ashelin soothed as Jak calmed down

Once the panic attack was over Jak felt embarrassed, "Sorry, I didn't- I mean it wasn't-"

"It's ok" Ashelin said soothingly, "There's nothing to be sorry for. I should be sorry because I should of warned you. We've going to accelerate, hang tight"

Then she pressed the acceleration button and they headed off into traffic. Jak got use to the speed and held on the cruiser's seat sides so he could 'ground' himself and stop himself from having another panic attack. He was surprised at himself, he never had one before and never dreamed of ever getting one. Luckily Ashelin was here, speaking of which...

"Why are you here?" Jak asked

"Taking you home" Ashelin replied

"Why? Don't you have things to do?" Jak asked

"I do and one of them is getting you home" Ashelin replied

"I mean there are more important things to get done"

"You're important Jak"

Jak scoffed.

"Important to me" she said quietly and he felt her hand grasping over the back of this own hand

Jak raised his green eyebrows and blinked before she took her hand away and he did as well.

"I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks and I was getting worried about you" she continued like the touch never happened, "I just wanted to see if you were ok"

"Well I'm fine" Jak said gruffly, "I don't need checking on, I can handle myself"

Ashelin didn't reply as Jak turned away. Jak was sick of people thinking he can't do things himself! It wasn't that long ago when he could function normally. It's been a month or four weeks since his world was plunged into darkness. He didn't go blind straight away, his eyes actually deteriorated over the course of four months. He was fighting it for everything it was worth but his eye sight just got worse.

After the accident he was initially ok, just a few burns from the explosion and a major knockout for a few days. But after he was discharged from hospital his eyesight went bad. Things were becoming harder to see, harder to make out and so it was harder to aim with his gun and he often became a little clumsy.

On a mission with Sig, he almost shot the Wastelander because his bulky figure registered as a large Metal Head to Jak's eyes. Knowing Jak wouldn't purposely shoot him and knowing Jak was having trouble seeing, Sig hauled his ass to a small clinic and the doctor there tested his eyes.

_"I'm fine"_ _he'd said __stubbornly_

_"I'm afraid you're not" the doctor replied, "I'm afraid both your retina's have detached"_

_"What?" Jak asked confused_

_"Hey we don't speak doctor language" Daxter snapped_

_"The retina is at the back of the eyeball that picks up light and creates images or sight. If they detach..."_

_"I go blind" Jak finished softly_

_Sig rested his hand on his shoulder as a comfort._

_"As you've been experiencing you don't go blind straight away but eventually you will"_

_"Is there anything you can do to fix this?" Sig asked_

_"I can call an Ophthalmologist to fix your eyes but I wouldn't keep my hopes up. Chances are slim at this point, I just hope your vision isn't too far gone to fix"_

"We're here" Ashelin's voice cut through his thoughts

"Oh" Jak blinked his sightless eyes, "Thanks"

The cruiser powered down and hovered to a parking level and Jak turned to get out. Ashelin hopped out and ran to help Jak out of the vehicle. After his own two feet were on the pavement he grabbed for his cane. Ashelin hated to see Jak this way. A great man was reduced to this... groveling around in a visually stimulated world, just because of a freak accident. An accident that came along by chance and seemed that it never ever should've happened.

Jak finally grasped his folded cane. He unfolded it before setting it on the ground. He moved forward finding his way to the apartment entrance.

"Let me help you" Ashelin offered

"I can do it myself" Jak muttered, "Thanks for the lift"

Ashelin backed away as Jak pushed through the door towards the stairs. She saw him, through the glass doors, climb one step at a time before he disappeared in his ascent. She turned away and climbed into her cruiser and continued her job.

Jak finally reached his apartment. He found his keycard and slot if through before entering. The door swished closed behind him and entered the stuffy apartment. Silence met his ears as he shuffled his way through to a window that he remembered. Feeling for the lock, he clicked it open and slid the window pane away to allow fresh city air in. He turned away and headed for his room.

Jak spent most of his days since his blindness here in this room. He talked to no one and he ate and drank very little. People came and saw him but he wouldn't even respond to them. He could feel their pity, their sadness and their hope gone. He was their hope and he failed them all. He just hoped no ultimate evil manic decides that they want to rule everything because he wont be there to get into the nooks and crannies to undermine and defeat them.

Jak sat on his bed as a beam of midday light shone on his face. As expected he didn't even register it but placed his cane against the adjacent wall of his bed before lying down on the soft mattress.

_"We're going to take the bandages off. Stay still" the nurse said as Jak laid there_

_He had been in hospital for three weeks in a padded head rest and told he wasn't allowed to move his head. He hated it, and all he had for company was the hospital staff and the people he came to know and trust in his years in Haven City. He was treated to some audio tapes from some books but Jak wasn't too interested, he didn't like stories much, but he was so bored at times he would listen to them just to kill off time._

_Finally this was the big day where he could take the bandages off and see if the operation was a success. This was the day where his life may yet not be over. He had pulled through more narrower escapes and cheat death on many occasions so in a way he was a little confident he could regain his sight._

_He could feel all the people he knew around him as the bandages were taken off. A cool damp cloth wiped his closed eyelids before Jak could open his eyes. He blinked a few times to the dim lights but he focused on a far off point in front of him._

_"What can you see?" The Ophthalmologist asked carefully_

_"It's blurry but no shadows" Jak replied_

_The doctor's expression wasn't too happy, just by the silence Jak could suspect this was too good. Jak suddenly didn't want to know why this wasn't working or why this had happened. He just wanted to get his sight back so he could do what he had always done, what he had always known. He let out a shaky breath. A female hand squeezed his but he didn't know who was holding it. _

_The silence and staring in the room had caused the doctor to explain what was on his mind._

_"I'm afraid the prognosis isn't good. I knew this was likely to happen" he paused before continuing, "The eyes are too far gone to make a proper and perfect repair job. I'm sorry. It's likely that the retina's will detach again at some point and it wont be possible to do the operation again"_

_Jak's blood ran cold, his throat went dry and he could feel burning tears prickling in his deteriorating eyes. He found himself squeezing the female hand as he gritted his teeth within his closed mouth. His hopes fell and his life was now meaningless. He had no purpose anymore. How can he continue now? He's no use to anyone in this condition. He was an action man, he couldn't bare to sit around and do nothing but now he was going to exactly that._

_Then the doctor spoken all his fears aloud for everyone to hear, "There's no easy way to say this but Jak, you will go blind sooner or later. I'm sorry"_

_"Can't you do something?" he finally spluttered out, "Can't you fix my eyes, replace them or something?"_

_"I'm sorry. Much technology has been lost in the war. Rebuilding artificial eyes will take a decade, at least, to have that technology back again"_

_"But-"_

_"I'm sorry Jak. I've done the best I can..." The doctor said mournfully_

_Jak swallowed trying to control the overwhelming emotions as reality hit him hard. Everything that has happened to him since coming here to Haven seemed to explode on him at that point. He didn't dare to speak, his voice would've been strained with emotions that he was too proud to express them here. He could feel everyone's stares, he could feel their sympathy and their pity. He didn't want it. He didn't want them to look at him. He didn't want to face them. He just wanted everyone to go away and leave him alone. He hated them, he hated the doctor and he hated everything!_

_He screwed his eyes closed and hissed, "Go away!"_

_"Jak..."he heard Keira protest_

_"Just go away!" he snarled pulling his hand away from the female hand that held his, "Leave me the hell alone!"_

_Jak didn't notice his voice raised to a defensive shouting tone, or his face was screwed with emotional pain or that everyone was looking at him bewildered. Jak had always reacted to things with determination and took things head on but this time it wasn't the case. This time the proverbial camel's back broke with the final straw. _

_He could hear everyone quietly leave. Once the door slid shut to his room he let out a sob. He gritted his teeth openly and hot tears quietly ran down his face._

_"Why me?" he whispered to the empty space, "Why do these things happen to me?"_

Jak woke with a start. He didn't realize he fell asleep. He could smell something burning. He instantly sat up with the urgency and possibility that there was fire in here. _Where there is smoke, there's fire_ he chided to himself before grabbing his cane and moving towards the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen but he felt no heat or flame instead he heard...

"Jak! Hello sleepy head, just making some dinner. Flame grilled chicken" Daxter's voice greeted before he heard a large blow from a fire extinguisher that they kept around the kitchen.

"I think it's ready" Daxter commented

"I'm not hungry" Jak lied. He was actually starving but he would rather eat grass then eat burnt chicken that has carbon dioxide all over it from the fire extinguisher.

"Yeah, seeing all this stuff turns my appetite off too..." Daxter trailed realizing what he had said

"It's ok Daxter" Jak shrugged, "It's just part of everyday conversation to say 'see'"

Jak moved off to the living room.

"Erm... I'll order takeaway" Daxter said instead before dashing off to the phone.

Jak found the couch and sank into it. He sighed as he folded up his cane and set it beside him. He heard Daxter's phone conversation to order pizza before hearing the pattering paws coming towards him.

"So how did it go with Keira?" Daxter asked

"Fine" Jak muttered

"Aw come on! You gotta to have done something!"

"I'm blind Dax! What the hell am I going to do there?" Jak said quite frankly

Daxter didn't reply. Jak wished he could see Daxter's face but by his silence he guessed he was getting rude again.

"Sorry. I've been snappy a lot lately haven't I?"

"Snappy? Ha! Snappy doesn't even begin to cover it!" Daxter exclaimed

"I met this older woman named Josan" Jak began, "Someone is coming over tomorrow to teach me Braille"

"Braille?" Daxter asked, "What's that?"

"Writing that can be read if you touch it"

"Right..."

"Its for blind people" Jak continued

"Well that's good. I think" Daxter muttered

Jak could feel Daxter's nervousness, "Its ok Daxter, I won't yell at you or anything"

Daxter blinked at the blind man, stunned that Jak even could pick up on his feelings, "How did you-?"

"Sorry I've been an ass for the past few weeks"

"Are you psychic or something because I could of sworn you can see again" Daxter quipped

"I know I've been hard to live with for the past few weeks, especially when you're the one bringing the cash home" Jak admitted

"Don't sweat it" Daxter replied, "If this is an apology, then its about freaking time!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh wow that was quick!" Daxter replied as he jumped from the couch to the door

The door opened to reveal a delivery man. The man expected to be confronted by someone but instead was met by nothingness.

"Em... hello?"

"Down here" a voice called

The delivery man looked down to see an orange fur ball that looked like an over grown rat. His eyes boggled at the creature.

"Here" Daxter gave him the money as the guy stared at him, "What? Do I have a mole on my face or something?"

"Um... uh..." the guy stuttered

Daxter sighed. He took the box of pizza and slapped the money into the guy's hands before pressing the button to close the swish door. The guy was left outside staring into blank space before he registered what had happened. He just got paid by an animal. This city was getting weirder and weirder.

Inside, Daxter turned from the door and approached Jak's position, "Sheesh, you'd think the guy never saw an Ottsel before. I mean I own a bar! Jak! Dinner is served!"

* * *

To be continued... 

Sooo Jak is facing some issues and sort of repentant from being a grouch. Its early days yet. Lets hope he can pull through erh? So where will Jak go now, can he ever move on with his life?

Please review. I really like to know what you guys out there think!


	3. Seeing the Light

Jak sat there listening to the radio. That's all he did these days if no one visited him or he wasn't listening to the audio tapes people had given him. He felt that his mind was slowly turning to mush. His mind begged to be stimulated, to be released from the never ending boredom that he tried to escape from. He couldn't read, he couldn't watch TV and he wouldn't go outside. He made do with listening to the radio or one of the audio books. The radio was hardly a way to pass time but it was either this or banging his head against the wall for something 'exciting' to do. Right now it was getting more and more tempting to do just that.

From the lack of exercise alone, Jak knew he was loosing muscle. He wished he could just jump up and run, do a mission or even drive around for a while. He was in a strange sightless world with no hope of ever escaping. Even with his despair he was determine to beat it, he would die before he excepted this fate.

A knock from the door roused him from his thoughts. He got up and headed for the door. He turned off the radio as he passed it before pressing the button to open his front door.

"Ah, hello. You must be Jak" a male voice greeted

"Uh yeah, you are?"

"Yes, my name is Solrin. I am your Braille teacher"

Jak stepped back from the door to let Solrin in, "Great come in. It wasn't like I had nothing better to do"

"You have a wonderful apartment" Solrin commented

"Um thanks, at least one of us can appreciate its looks" Jak joked lamely as he pressed the button again to close the door

He heard Solrin's footsteps enter the adjoining living room. He followed. Jak decided he would be nice today. He needed the company and he needed something to stimulate his mind and this would do the trick.

"Help yourself to what ever you like. Don't wait for me to give you something" Jak muttered.

"I am just fine. Come over here so we may start" Solrin instructed

Jak approached Solrin's voice direction before a hand touched his elbow. He could feel Solrin's warm, leathery hand on his skin. He guessed Solrin was in his late forties but he wouldn't know for sure.

"Come, sit" he instructed guiding Jak to his dining room set seat

Trusting the acquaintance Jak eased into the seat. He heard Solrin sat down and unpack a few things. Heavy and light things clanked on the wooden table. Jak waited patiently for Solrin to begin.

"What do you know about Braille?" Solrin asked

"Only it can help me to read" Jak replied, "Other than that I never heard it before"

"Well Braille use to be written through bulky typewriters so the machine can dent grooves into the paper straight away. Times have changed since then and now we may use a special laptop and printer for you to write with" he explained, Jak could hear him fiddle with what he'd unpacked, "A little primitive technology, I know but laptops are much more better than typewriters, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah" Jak didn't really know what Solrin was talking about so he just went along with it

Solrin continued, "Here I got a laptop with special keys that has letters written in Braille. I shall be teaching you these letters over the course of the weeks and you will learn to write with this key structure"

"Oh" Jak muttered

Once Solrin finish setting up the hardware he went on with the lesson. Jak was glad he was learning something, it beats listening to the radio and doing nothing any day. Jak had no sense of how much time passed since he obviously couldn't see the time or the light from the sun. But once the lesson was finished, he felt it was over too soon. He could hear Solrin start to pack up all his equipment.

"That's it? Its all over?"

"Why yes. The next lesson shall commence tomorrow"

"Can't you continue anymore now?"

"I don't have the necessary documents with me today"

"Oh sorry. Um thanks" Jak thanked him

"No the pleasure was all mine" Solrin replied, "After all I relieved your boredom"

"What?" Jak blinked

"Is that not why you enjoyed my lesson? Warriors like you are harder to teach, they are stubborn and won't give into what they now have become"

"Well I wouldn't go as far to say that I've excepted my blindness. I still can't to do what I'm suppose to do"

"And what is that?"

"Oh you know save the world, kill the bad guys that sort of thing" Jak said dryly

"Oh but you still can" Solrin whispered excitedly holding on to Jak's shoulder

"Huh?"

"You can still do what your warrior heart desires"

"If you haven't noticed I'm blind! I can't go around, shake up, kill or blow anything up" Jak said quite frankly

"So you think" Solrin smirked

Jak felt Solrin let go of his shoulder and got up to leave the table.

"Hey wait a second! You can't just leave after telling all this bullcrap!" Jak snapped

"How did you know I was leaving? I did not make a sound"

"I don't know what cracked your head but I can hear you coming or going, not this _feel_ crap"

"Do you not have Eco powers?" Solrin suddenly asked

"What?"

"Were you not cursed with Dark Eco and blessed with Light Eco?"

"Yeah, well, how do you know that?" Jak asked then he thought, _Everyone in the city knows who I am. What a dumb question._

"That is why you can _feel_ things Jak. Unconsciously you are picking up messages that your surroundings are giving you" Solrin's voice approached him, "And you can tap into this ability"

"If you're going to continue this crap then I suggest you leave" Jak snapped, "Because I'm not in the mood!"

_So much for playing Mr. nice guy,_ Jak thought, _Oh well he provoked me..._

"You can still do the things that you want to do, like save the world, kill the bad guys that sort of thing" Solrin repeated what Jak had said earlier

_Why do people keep telling me I am who I was? I'm not who I was! Don't they see I'm blind!_ Jak thought angrily

"Listen, I can't do what I did! I can't be someone that I'm not and I'm not what you expect " Jak growled angrily, "I don't know what you're trying to pull but it isn't working"

"A warrior isn't judged by his strength but by his heart"

"Why don't you start making sense!"

"You don't see yet"

"I don't see, full stop!" Jak snapped, "Why don't you leave? If you're going to blabber on with this crap then just go! I've got no time for this stupid shit!"

"Show me your power" Solrin popped up with a sudden demand

"No, just go away" Jak snarled, "What makes you think I'm going to do it for you?"

"I would like to see your light powers" Solrin continued unfazed by Jak's reaction

"Well too bad. I'm not some circus freak show, you know" Jak growled stubbornly

"If you do it I will leave" Solrin bargained

"You will?" Jak asked

"Certainly" Solrin agreed

"Well if your going to leave..." Jak muttered

Jak sighed before closing his eyes. It made no difference but it helped him concentrate if he had his eyes closed. This guy was getting on his nerves but if he could get him out of here by doing this, it would help Jak to control his irritability.

Jak had little over all Eco energy levels left in his system. Lucky he had enough Light Eco to change, oppose to his Dark Eco powers that were depleted due to his last mission that had occurred ages ago. He never got a chance to recharge before the accident, then after the accident he was too busy with his deteriorating eyesight, the operation and then eventually going blind, to go anywhere to recharge. It was too bad that he didn't have his Dark Eco powers. Then he would be tempted to change and scare the guy away.

Jak brought fourth his power and felt it fill his entire being. He felt its power charge his muscles, giving him boundless energy. Unfortunately his alter ego couldn't restore his sight. He tried to heal with his Light Eco power but his eyesight never returned. He tried to see through both his alter ego eyes but they did nothing to give an alternate eyesight. He was forever doomed to see an inky grey darkness.

"Splendid!" Solrin applauded at his transformation

"There happy? You can leave now" Jak said harshly

"Now concentrate and focus on your power"

"We had a deal!" Jak snapped, "I change, you leave!"

"So I lied" Jak could hear Solrin's smirk, "Sue me. Now concentrate and focus your power"

"Why?"

"Why?" Solrin repeated as if that was an outrageous question, "Do you not want to do what you always wanted to do?"

"Yes but-"

"So concentrate!" Solrin said more forcefully

Jak sighed feeling annoyed.

Solrin heard his sigh, "Just do it!"

Jak reluctantly gave in seeing he had no choice, "Fine!"

Jak decided to go along with the guy so the guy can eventually leave. Jak closed his eyes once again and focused on his Light Eco power. He felt it, its purity flooded his soul and filled his heart, satisfying him and bringing him peace. He can feel the vibrant energy course through his veins, through his organ systems and through his muscles. The very feeling he first felt when he first received his power from the Precursors. With this feeling his mouth relaxed into a smile.

"Feel the air around you" Solrin instructed, "Feel it flow through you, as if you are apart of it"

Jak did just that and suddenly felt strange, he felt the air flow through him. He felt he no longer obstructed the air flow in the room. He felt like a ghost.

"Feel the natural elements around you, like the wood from the dining table, the iron ore in the walls and the Yakow leather from the couch"

Jak found himself following Solrin's instructions and eventually he could actually _feel_ where the table was or where the walls stood.

"You see the natural elements of this world are alive. Everything we build we get the raw materials from this earth. The wood from the table or the minerals within the walls are constantly 'whispering' in a higher plane than our own"

"Are you saying the walls really talk?" Jak quipped

"Quiet! Now feel the life force in the room like mine or the indoor pot plant in the corner"

"I have an indoor pot plant?" Jak asked surprised

"Shut up and concentrate!" Solrin snapped

Jak bit his tongue for the moment and focused on Solrin since he knew in what direction Solrin was. After a few minutes he could feel his life force, as if the man was giving off an energy signature, as if he could feel his very soul...

"Eco can help us connect with the earth and even can intensify the natural elements. Precursors knew this and this is why they brought Eco to different planets. They wanted to enrich worlds with these gifts and breathe life into them"

"Hang on how did you know about the Precursors doing that?" Jak asked. As far as Jak knew he was the only one to view the telescope that showed and told him the story of the Precursors and the coming of the Dark Makers.

Solrin continued as if he never heard Jak, "Long ago Eco was used to help the inhabitants co-exist with nature before corruption, greed and the strive for technical advances took hold. During this time there were people who specialize in the different unique types of Eco that held its own strange properties.

"Samos?" Jak knew what Solrin was talking about

"Indeed. As you have seen he is able to communicate with living things and bring on healing qualities, such is the nature of Green Eco. Each colour Eco is unique but there are two that are more powerful then the rest Light and Dark Eco. Light Eco and Dark Ecois the most powerful of all and its surpasses all the Eco put together. Combined they can unleash a most terrible power that only the Precursorsknow howto useit.Light Eco will help you connect with these elements all around you, it will help you identify life forces and you will be able to 'see' on a different plane of existence that we humans never see"

"You're saying I can _see_ with... with Light Eco?" Jak asked completely surprised

"Yes, you'll be able to paint a picture in your mind. All this time you have been using Light Eco as a tool, a weapon for you to use but it is more than just power! It brings peace to the heart, it enriches the human spirit with the goodness it holds. It is a wondrous substance compared to the Dark Eco, as you have experienced, turns you bitter and angry with the turning of madness.

Even with this knowledge, you have to be aware of what is going on within your own heart. You have been both cursed and blessed and so you have to be aware of your own darkness. You have let it consume you to the point of turning you bitter and angry and drive everyone away by making you do things you are not aware of until the last moment"

Jak opened his eyes and turned to Solrin. His white eyes not knowingly looking at the man. _How does Solrin know so much about all this stuff? How come he's here telling me this?_

"And that's it for the lesson today" Solrin said before picking up his bag

Jak released the Light Eco energy from his form in a spray of white embers, "Wait a second! You can't just leave!"

"We had a deal yes? You show me your Light Eco power I leave and we have done just that. Good bye, I shall meet you again tomorrow" he almost gabbled

Before Jak could protest anymore Solrin left with the door opening then closing behind him.

Jak blinked his blind eyes, "What on earth just happened?"

* * *

To be continued... 

One on one with a wise man. Who is Solrin and why did he just told Jak all about his Light Eco power? Hmmm... lets see if Jak will take Solrin's advice... Will Jak be able to see again? Will he ever learn to live with his blindness? Can he ever learn Braille?

All these _thrilling_ questions will be answers so stay tuned to find out!

Oh come on people you love me! Don't ya? You love me enough to give me a review! Hey! Don't look at me as if I'm some kind of freak! Oh alright, you don't have to review if you don't want to but I will be very sad.


	4. Complications

Keira lightly climbed the stairs. She approached Jak's apartment door. She didn't know why she was doing this or why she was scared to face him again, but she had to do it. The guilt and sadness was eating away at her and she constantly sought forgiveness. Unfortunately she was constantly going into the lion's den to try and get the thorn out out of the lion's paw. Except the lion kept trying to bite her head off and keeps scratching her in the process.

She stopped outside and in fiddled with her dirty tank top and her greased purple pants. Then she realized Jak wont even see what she would be wearing. Even if she wore a clown suit it wont even deter him because he obviously couldn't see it. On this thought she stopped fiddling and channeled her nervousness to the keycard in her hand.

She rotated the keycard in her hands not knowing what to do. She received it from Daxter when she went to the Naughty Ottsel and asked for it. Daxter handed it over reluctantly constantly warning her but she was too stubborn to listen. Now that she was out here, she wondered if this was a good idea at all.

Maybe she should knock instead of using the card.

She knew Jak wouldn't answer her, or even let her in. She breathed in deeply to calm her sadness of rejection at that thought. It was stupid accident and Jak wanted someone to blame and unfortunately she was the one to blame. She was on site and it happened at her shop, she didn't blame Jak for putting two and two together. She closed her eyes.

_Keira finished her latest creation on her latest prototype PJ-801; she couldn't stay away from her hobby and her passion. Building and inventing machines was her way and her life, so when she finished her latest creation she invited the one person who would be happy to test drive it._

_"Hey Keira" Jak approached her_

_"Hey Jak" she smiled, "Glad you're here, this baby is eager to be driven"_

_Jak approached the smooth and sleek vehicle and touched the surface, "Sweet ride"_

_"Yeah, I put in some turbo engines and some safety gear. This baby runs on Light Eco"_

_"What?" she saw Jak's surprised expression_

_Keira found her smile spreading wider, "I gathered the Eco from the wasteland vents. I found that Light Eco is ten times as powerful as the regular Eco. I don't know how fast it can go but I guess that's what you're here for"_

_Jak jumped in, "Great when do I start?"_

_"Now if you like" Keira walked around the vehicle to the other side, "I'll have to unplug it first"_

_Connected to the vehicle was a large cable power plug that charged the Tetenic batteries within the engines. Once the batteries were charged they will keep charge by the neutrino hydraulic engines. Keira bent down to detach the large charger plug. Suddenly a power surge from an outside source came in and overloaded the power cord. Keira was thrown back by the enormous electrical energy, scorching her hands. _

_The surge entered the vehicle overloading the systems. Jak saw something was wrong but before he could do anything the control panel in front of him exploded in a shower of Light Eco charged sparks. He hollered in pain and covered his eyes as the explosion burned his retinas. _

_Keira managed to get up and shouted to Jak to get out but Jak was too distracted to even hear her. With her bleeding hands she grabbed Jak and pulled him, with all her might, out of the vehicle before the machine whirred into a high pitched whine._

_There she realized that the Light Eco had charged with the current of electricity and was now storing power until..._

_She saw all her employees were out of the shop, she just had to do was to get Jak out._

_"Jak! We have to get out of here! It's going to blow!" she shouted over the whirring noise_

_Jak seemed to have heard her since he struggled to his feet and she grabbed him to drag him out but their escape came too late. As they reached the door the vehicle exploded and the force knocked her to the ground along with Jak on top of her. The explosion smashed the windows and blasted everything within a certain radius. _

_Her ears rang as she realized what had happened. She pushed Jak off from her and found him limp to her force. She panicked as the fear of him being dead came to her shocked mind. She didn't notice a piece of metal shrapnel was lodged into her side so she winced in pain as she moved to get up. Her fear was stronger and so managed to turn over and face Jak to check his pulse._

_She let out a breath when she felt an erratic and weak pulse on his neck. With that she collapsed next to him from exhaustion._

She was out for the count for a few days after that. During that time they operated on her and they took the piece of metal from her side with a scar to prove it. Her hands were bandaged until a week ago. She had put plenty of cream on them but the wrinkled scars remained, at least the creams made her skin soft.

She found out later that the power surge came from a transformer within a small Eco-electrical power plant on the outskirts of the city. There was a storm around the area and lightning had struck the transformer causing the extra bolt of power to travel down the cable lines and happen to divert to her electricity line. To add to things the storm was a freak storm that wasn't meant to happen around this time of year.

Even with all these outside elements she felt it was her fault that she put Jak in danger. Jak had suffered the grunt of the explosion and so it was a surprise that he was even together and alive. The healing process to heal shattered bones and damaged tissue was accelerated, thanks to her father's Green Eco, but still Jak was out for a long time.

She also realized he had suffered amnesia and only remembered bits of it... all the bits that pointed the blame to her. Still she felt she had to put an end to this, she wanted at least Jak's acceptance if not forgiveness. She couldn't stand the rejection any longer. She raised the keycard and she noticed her wrinkled hand was shaking.

_Get a grip_ she scolded at herself before she slid the card through.

The door slid away and she stepped in.

"Who's there?" a voice demanded

Keira was startled by the command but turned to the general direction to see Jak sitting on the couch.

"Sorry Jak" she apologized, "I didn't mean to intrude. How was your Braille lesson today?"

"Word travels fast around here?" Jak said sarcastically "Is there a 'Jak update' network that I should know about?"

"No there's nothing of the sort. We're all just worried" Keira replied drawing closer to the man

"Well tell everyone not to worry. I'm just fine" Jak replied, "What are you doing here Keira?"

"Oh just picking up some stuff" Keira lied

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Jak chuckled

"Well can't blame a girl for trying" Keira gave a small smile that was unseen by Jak

"What are you doing here? And why do you have the keycard to my apartment?" Jak demanded

"I asked Daxter if I could borrow it" she replied as she stood directly across from his seated position, "I actually wanted to see you"

"Keira-"

"Jak please hear me out" Keira pleaded, "I got the keycard because I knew you wouldn't let me in. I understand why you're angry at me and I'm really sorry"

"Sorry doesn't make everything right," he said bitterly

"But I-"

"Yeah you're sorry and you tricked me into seeing a shrink but it doesn't bring my sight back" Jak growled, "I'm still bind, I'm still dependant and I'm still useless! Why do you even bother coming and seeing me? You think one trip to a shrink would change me?"

Keira sniffed as she blinked out the tears.

"Just go away!" he snapped

Keira wiped her face, "Jak just listen to me-"

"Why do you do this?" Jak asked, "You know what I'm going to say but you keep coming here"

"Please just listen!" she begged

Jak stood up and growled, "I don't want to listen to you or your stupid excuses!"

Keira looked at him wide-eyed before they went glassy. Suddenly a surge of rage built up in her as all her patience and persistence was spent.

She gritted her teeth and growled, "Jak! You're the most selfish bastard I've ever met!"

Jak wasn't prepared for that outburst, "What?"

"You heard me! For weeks I've been putting up with your crap! I tried to beg for your forgiveness but you wouldn't even give me the time of the day!" her voice was braking into angry sobs, "All for what Jak? A stupid freak accident? I know you were there because of me and you got injured because of me but I never intended for it to happen!"

"It was an accident but it did happen and now I'm useless because of that!" Jak snapped back, "Don't you realize that there is no point for me to live? I can't do a thing and I'm in everyone's way! I can't defend anything, help anyone or do what I always wanted to do! Without my sight I'm nothing!"

"That's not true" Keira defended fiercely

"It is and everyone knows it is! Everyone is just avoiding the elephant in the room" Jak turned away, "Just leave me alone!"

"If you really think that Jak, then go ahead and go to a dark corner and cry and curse the world for your problems! I've tried my hardest to be forgiven, at least be accepted, by you but apparently I was wrong. The Jak I knew wouldn't be like this moping around and being bitter"

"Well the Jak you knew is gone!" Jak snapped, "So just piss off with your guilt trips!"

Keira shook her head, unseen by Jak's eyes, and let out a sob.

"It's you own fault. You shouldn't have come here if you didn't want to cry" he muttered before moving off to his room

Keira let out a growl in rage as tears trickled down her pristine face, "I know you're worth it Jak" she cried, "I saved your life just to prove that point! I didn't risk my life for you to mope around!"

"What?" Jak turned back to her blinking his blind eyes

"You may not remember but I took you away from the vehicle! It was overloading, it was going to explode and I couldn't just let you just die. If I never cared about you Jak then I would have left you there and saved myself but I didn't. I sorry you had to loose your sight because of my new Light Eco fuel and I'm sorry for the power surge that came along but I can't take it anymore!" her voice quivered in sobs, "If you wont forgive me or except me then know that you're life is worth it. If this happened again, I would do the same thing again because... because I care about you and you mean the world to me"

Silence came after her outburst. Jak stood there staring at her, lost for words. Suddenly feeling embarrassed Keira backed away.

"Goodbye Jak" she whispered before she turned and ran out of the apartment

"Wait... wait a second" Jak called after her suddenly feeling regretful

It was too late; Jak heard the door close after her. He stood there for a moment in a stunned silence, taking all the information in, not knowing what to think or feel. Feeling numb he turned and head for his room, to his sanctuary, to his isolation.

"What was that all about? Why didn't she tell me before..." Jak asked suddenly confused and putting his hand to his forehead, "What in Haven City am I doing?"

_Dark Eco, as you have experienced, turns you bitter and angry, with the turning of madness..._

Feeling confused, lost and strangely alone he went to his wardrobe and opened it. From within he felt and pulled out the Precursor metal battle armour that he'd found during his adventures in the Wasteland. In his hand was the breastplate that he had received from his father. He felt the grooves and the smoothness of the craftsmanship beneath his fingers. He knew he would never again wear it but it was his. His only physical connection to a true blood biological family he never known and a father he never knew he had until it was too late.

_You have to be aware of your own darkness. You have let it consume you to the point of turning you bitter and angry and drive everyone away by making you do things you are not aware of until the last moment..._

He walked over and sat on his bed. For the longest time he sat there admiring the breastplate with his fingers, memorizing every texture, every groove and every memory.

"I wish you were here father" Jak whispered to the emptiness of the room, "Then you can tell me what to do"

* * *

There was knocking at the door that reached Jak's long pointy ears. It woke him from his slumber. He stirred, opening his eyes before the grey swirl of darkness. He was going to go back to sleep, thinking Daxter was going to answer it.

The knocking came again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Jak said groggily, "What time is it?"

Unanswered by silence, Jak climbed to his feet and shuffled to the front door, forgetting his cane. He couldn't be bothered getting it, he couldn't be bothered putting a shirt on and he couldn't be bothered in wondering who would be up and knocking around this time in the morning.

His skin on this face felt strangely stiff, especially around his eyes, as a headache was coming on. The knocking continued impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your Yakows" Jak muttered grumpily as he reached out to touch the button to open the door. He found the target and he heard the door swished open.

"Hey man, you look like shit"

"Torn?" Jak was almost shocked to find the ex-Krimzon soldier here at his front door

"Is there another? Hey you gonna let me in or do I have to stand out here all day?"

Jak let his muscles hang from his frame as tiredness came over him, "Aren't you a little early to be here?"

"By my watch it is noon so I don't know what time you're running on"

"Oh" Jak shook his head, "I must've slept in. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know how to break this to you..." Torn trailed

"What?" Jak urged suddenly feeling dread washing over him. Torn wouldn't see him unless something was seriously wrong.

"Daxter is missing" Torn replied

"What?" Jak repeated but in surprise

"Your pet rat's missing Jak" Torn repeated more strongly, "He's gone"

"How?"

"Tess told us. He was in this morning and now he's gone"

"Are you sure he didn't go out for a break or something?" Jak asked

"Believe me I checked, I wouldn't go on a wild goose chase just because the orange weasel went out for five minutes. He's been gone for hours. We should continue inside"

Jak forgot about that so he stood back and Torn entered before he pressed the button again to close the door. To be honest, after Keira came last night, he wasn't feeling too well. He went to bed then he found himself shedding tears before falling into a dreamless and shallow sleep, which he seemed to have woken up every hour on the hour. This news didn't help things either.

Torn stood in the adjoining living room as Jak stood a few feet away.

"Did you see him last night?" Torn asked

Jak smirked, "I can't see"

"You know what I mean"

"No, I was sleeping I guess" Jak replied

"Did he mention anything wrong at work?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know but Tess said there were some suspicious men that came around from time to time and hassled them about the ownership of the bar. They were around this morning when she last saw Daxter. I wouldn't usually bother in finding your pet rat but I suspect the men that are involved are gang related and I've been trying for months to weed out the new gangs that are popping up everywhere. This gang hangs around the port, they are extremely dangerous and they hold a large influence over other gangs in the area"

"So if you can find Daxter, you can find them"

"Exactly"

"I go back to my original question, what are you doing here?"

"Telling you the news. I have to get back to HQ" Jak felt Torn moved past him to get to the door

"Wait, uh, let me help you" Jak insisted

"Jak you can't"

Jak stopped, he almost forgotten that he couldn't help out.

"I know you feel anxious but face it Jak, what are you going to do? You're blind as Onin and the last time I saw you, you're not yourself. I need a clear head on this one Jak and I need people who can see. Sorry"

With that Torn left the apartment. Jak stood there feeling completely useless again. He turned away and closed his eyes to try and contain the anger that was building within him. Daxter was out there in trouble and Jak was always the one to save his butt, but this time Jak wasn't there. His inability to see stopped Jak from doing anything to help him or save him. He would be stuck here, in these four walls, completely helpless and dependant on news when he could have sight. If only he could see again, if only the accident didn't happen, if only...

Jak's loyalty to his friend pushed past his little piddle party that he had been experiencing for the past few days. They were together, thick and thin and Jak wouldn't abandon him now in the thin. Jak couldn't sit around and do nothing and besides being in here would eventually drive him insane.

He wished he could do something; maybe learn to use his Light Eco powers to help him be able to see. Solrin maybe a blabbering weird guy but what Jak experienced was real and if it could eventually help him find Daxter then he would do it.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door. Jak sighed and approached it. He opened it with a touch of a button expecting it to be Torn.

"Ahh I see you're awake"

"Solrin?"

"Why are you surprised? I told you yesterday, I will be here today"

"Oh uh- never mind," Jak shrugged

Jak let Solrin in before closing the door behind him. Jak turned around and followed Solrin to the small table.

"I came around earlier but there was no reply, I assumed you were sleeping," Solrin continued conversationally

"You have to teach me," Jak demanded suddenly

"Isn't that what I am here for?" Solrin asked, "To teach you Braille?"

"Not Braille, erh, how to use my Light Eco powers," Jak insisted

Solrin's voice was in suspicion, "And why do you suddenly want to learn this Jak?"

"I- um, Daxter, one of my friends in trouble," Jak replied

"I cannot teach you overnight"

"But you got to..."

"It takes years to fully embrace the power," Solrin explained

"I just want to see with it for the moment," Jak corrected

Jak heard Solrin put something like a bag on the metal floor with a muffled clang.

"First we must commence learning Braille"

"Stuff Braille!" Jak snapped, "I got a friend out there in trouble and I'm not going to sit here and wait"

"Head strong just like your father, I should have expected this" Solrin replied as if warning himself

"What?" Jak blinked stunned, "You- you knew my father?"

"Patience is a warrior's greatest gif,t" Solrin replied instead

"That depends on how thick your skull is," Jak whispered the words that were added on by Damas later on

"You have to learn to trust your friends, you have to learn to believe in them as they have believed in you"

"But I have a way, a chance to help, to save him! I can't just do nothing!" Jak pointed out

"Correction, you don't have a chance. You have no practice in this new ability and so you will be running out blind. Also you don't have a drop of Light Eco energy left in your system"

"But I-"

Solrin said more forcefully, "If you do something too soon, the consequence of your actions will endanger your friends further than you can imagine"

"How would you know?" Jak snapped

"I have seen such things before"

"You must be crazy if you think I'm sitting back-"

"It is not yet your time and you know this. You let your emotions cloud your vision as you have been doing for the past few years. Use your head Jak, trust your friends and know that in time you will make a significant contribution. You don't have to carry the world on your shoulders and you alone cannot always be there. It is too much of a burden. You maybe appointed the task of saving this world, heroic beyond belief, but you are not a god. Let other people help you; you are not weak by doing so. They are not your childre;, you have to work with your friends as you have been doing before your accident. By forging alliances you will able to keep your task"

Jak couldn't believe what this guy was saying. It was blabbering but it was also dictating what he was feeling. As if Solrin took on the role as a guide for him.

"Who are you?" Jak asked shaking his head in disbelief

"What a silly question" Solrin almost laughed, "I'm Solrin, your Braille teacher, but I see that I say a few wise words and you think I am some one else"

"No, no you're more than a teacher"

"I am just a teacher, a teacher of most things"

"How do you know about the Precursors? How do you know about Eco?"

"We cannot understand others if we do not understand ourselves"

"Don't recite quotes to me!" Jak snapped, "I want some answers!"

"There are more questions than answers"

Jak made an audible growl.

"Even the corrupt judge can eventually deliver what a persistent person wants"

"Are you going to stop talking in quotes?"

"The wind may die or change direction but it will never cease to come"

Jak backed down with a growl, "Alright fine have it your way"

"Even a Yakow can get tired of chewing. Now, shall we continue the Braille lesson?"

* * *

To be continued... 

Patience Jak, patience! Will Keira ever speak to Jak ever again or will they both never kiss and make up? Will Daxter ever be found safe and sound? Lets face it I already miss the poor little guy! Stay tuned to find out! 

Reviews would be nice. Please review! (puppy dog eyes) I want to know what you think of my story! 


	5. Learning Curve

**Author's note:** Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate your support and honesty. I made Jak and Keira fight because it was bound to happen. Jak is on a learning curve I just hope he can figure out his life before its too late, well for Daxter's sake. The story is going to elevate here on end so be prepared... anything can happen.! Moohahahahaha!

Oh and this story is un-beta-ed so be prepared to find the odd puntuation or spellingmistake, unless someone wants to check it for me...

Erham, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Jak picked up the phone and dialled the number. Luckily he remembered the standard number position on the phone keypad. He hoped that the person on the other end was there; he had so much to say that he didn't know if he could say it all without making a fool of himself.

The ringing continued until the answering machine picked up the call.

"You reached..."

"Keira!" Jak practically yelled as her voice reached his ears but then realized his mistake

"...Keira's home, I'm not available at the moment, if you like to leave your name and number so I may get back to you"

The beep sounded after the tape played the message. Jak sighed but he left a message anyway.

"Hey Keira, its Jak. Uh, I'm sorry for being a stupid Hiphog head the past few weeks. Well I'm more than sorry... listen uh can you please call me back, when- when you can I need to talk to you. I know I-I never wanted to talk to you before but after last night...ah look I'm just sorry... ok?"

Jak slammed the receiver down feeling like an idiot. It took him a lot not to stutter all over the place. He was nervous to face up to Keira. It was hard to admit he was wrong, it hurt his pride, it made him more nervous to admit it to someone else. He let out a shaky breath before regaining his nerves. He never realized this would be so hard for him. He was surprised at himself.

He sighed and turned away. Then he remembered he needed a lift to the Port. He needed to get some Light Eco and the vents are in the Wasteland, he needed to practice, he needed to learn how to 'see' with his power but he can't do it if he didn't have anything left in his system.

Then a thought came to mind. He might get a lift through Ashelin. He just hoped she wasn't too busy but after the other day when she took him home, Ashelin showed a little affection for him. She won't bend over backward but he knew she would help him.

He dialled the memorized number and ringing came along bidding for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Ashelin's voice came

"Hey Ashelin?"

"Jak?" there was surprise in her voice but then regained a normal tone, "What's wrong?"

"I hate to bother you but I need a lift" Jak muttered once again feeling embarrassed for being useless

"No problem, where to?" Ashelin sounded friendly enough

"Spargus. I just need a lift to the ship in the Port" Jak specified

"What for?" Ashelin asked, her voice was hard to read

"I need to get some Light Eco. There's a vent inside the city"

"Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes"

With that Jak hanged up. A lot of things happened this morning, well actually afternoon since he slept half the day way, Torn's announcement that Daxter was missing and Solrin's visitation... Realizing he was still topless from his sleep he turned and headed for his bedroom.

He entered his room and picked out a cotton shirt from his wardrobe then he went to a chest of draws where he remembered and opened the first draw. He fished around or a box of headache tablets. When he did he took two out and dry swallowed them. They threatened to stick to his dry throat but he forced them down before he replaced the box and then opened another draw to pick up some pants. Once he grabbed a pair he headed for the bathroom. If he remembered and everything was in the right order he hoped he picked out a blue shirt and white pants. He would consult Daxter but he wasn't here at the moment...

Before the shadowy disc swallowed what was left of his sight he rearranged his room and for once he was a tidy man. He usually would chuck clothing everywhere but since he would be blind he cleaned up his act and memorized everything. Even if his vision was blurred he went out and saw some landscape views for the last time, by himself. For the last time he gazed upon the sunset before he was denied to see its beauty ever again. He remembered the orange twinge burning into his eyes and into his mind before his eyesight left him for good.

He turned to the shower, stripped his clothes and entered the small confinement. He let the hot water wash his tiredness, his headache and his worries as he faced the water. He washed the sticky tear residue off his face and shampooed his hair, _That's one thing I don't need to see for,_ he smirked to himself. After he cleaned himself, he dried off and put on the clean clothes he took with him into the bathroom.

Once that was done he went to his room again to put on his boots. Never in his wildest dreams he thought he would miss all these little details in life, all provoked by his sight. Now he didn't have the ability anymore he came to appreciate what he had seen, much more than what he could ever have.

There was knocking on his door. Jak stood up, grabbed his cane and approached the door. He opened it.

"Hey Jak" Ashelin's voice greeted, "Lets go"

Jak came out and took out his keycard then he felt for the slot. Then he slid the card through and the door slid shut and locked with an audible clank. Jak headed for the direction of the stairs and with the cane he descended the flight before reaching the outside.

"This way" Ashelin said out loud to direct him, "That's it, take a few steps and you reach my cruiser"

Ashelin took his elbow as they left the building. Jak was grateful because now he had a little more direction and ground on where to go. Needless to say he was afraid he would do something stupid in front of her, like trip over or do something embarrassing like that. Jak was a proud man and even prouder with those who share the same kindred fighting spirit.

Jak reached the cruiser. Knowing how the cruiser is designed he climbed in. He heard Ashelin climb in on the other side and he heard him switching on the engines.

"We're going up," she announced

Drawing from experience with the panic attack situation with Ashelin before, Jak clung on to the side of the seats to 'ground' himself but he breathed deeply as a precaution.

"Hold on tight"

Then suddenly the vehicle accelerated and the sudden G force pinned him to the chair. Once he was use to it Jak relaxed a bit.

For some reason Jak realized he wasn't interest in fast vehicles anymore. If it was because of the accident or he couldn't see where the hell he was going, he didn't know. All he knew that he couldn't appreciate the breakneck speeds and instead of getting an adrenalin rush he found himself panicky, trying to grip to his surroundings.

All these clues and changes told Jak he was loosing himself, who he was and no matter how hard he tried to hold on to it, it seems to keep slipping through his fingers like sand. After a while, the craft slowed down and descended to a parking height in a space of twenty seconds.

"We're here" Ashelin announced before jumping out

Jak, finding himself a little shaky, climbed out and pulled out his cane. He tapped around the vehicle towards one direction he chose. He could feel people staring at him making his hair on the back of his neck prickle. Was it such a big deal that he was blind?

He felt Ashelin's delicate but firm fingers at his arm once more as the salty water air hit his nose.

"Why do you need Light Eco?" Ashelin asked

Jak didn't want to tell her a farfetched story that Solrin had told him about how his Light Eco power can help him see. Even if he believed part of it, due to the experience, he didn't expect Ashelin to believe it just by her hearing it.

"I need a recharge" Jak told her half of the truth

Ashelin's silence told him she didn't believe his poor excuse. Well if the truth doesn't work then lie...

"Ok so I need to get out of the city for awhile" he lied

"To the Wasteland?" Ashelin asked confused

"I just need to get my head together," Jak said half truthfully

"Is this about Daxter?" Ashelin asked suddenly

_I guess everyone would know about Daxter's absence,_ Jak thought

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that..."

Ashelin didn't push it any further. Jak gathered that she thought he needed to deal with Daxter's disappearance because of his blindness. While that was half true, he was going to the Wasteland to restore his Light Eco powers. Jak was feeling more of himself now, since he had a goal to work to. He had something to bring himself up to so he could help out, He didn't have to stay at home all the time and do nothing but listen to the radio and audiotapes. He suddenly felt excited and happy, a far cry to what he was a few days ago. He had to admit this was more for himself than for anyone else but this was his way of trying to get his life back.

Ashelin guided him to the large aircraft and seating him before letting go of his arm.

"Take care" Ashelin replied

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Jak muttered, "It's not like I'm going out on a suicide mission or anything"

Suddenly her hand touched his check and he nearly jumped at it in surprise, "Its not that I'm worried about. I'm worried about _you_"

Jak grabbed her hand and pulled it away gently, "I'm fine. I will be fine"

"You can't run away forever Jak" she replied

Jak could hear the under current of her tone, _You have to face up to this blindness sooner or later_

"Yeah I know" Jak shrugged

"I don't want to lose you like I almost lost you in the desert..." she said softly

Ashelin pulled her hand away as Jak faced her not knowing what to say.

"Good luck" she bid farewell before leaving

The door closed and the ship ascended into the sky. After ten minutes the ship finally landed and the door opened. Jak held his hand to the wall for a guide and climbed his way out. As his boots hit the sand, he could feel the wind was fierce and carried sand particles that hit him like tiny needles. He closed his sightless eyes and his mouth to stop sand from making a home in them.

"Jak" he heard a voice call him

Jak turned to it but the picking up of the sandstorm dulled his other senses making him lost in a unknown world. A large hand grabbed his arm and pulled him in a direction. He guessed it was the voice because he was pulled into a seat which he instantly recognised as one of the Wasteland vehicles.

He could feel the other person enter before the engines started and the vehicle thrust forward. Soon he heard a large gate open then the wind suddenly stopped, his ears hurting from the sudden silence. Jak knew they were in the large garage on the edge of the city.

"You pick a bad time to come cherry" Sig's voice scolded

Jak turned to Sig and opened his eyes, his blue eyes stared unknowingly at Sig. Sig's reaction was to look back to meet his gaze but Jak's eyes showed no recognition.

"Sorry, I didn't realize"

"It's fine. Sandstorms are unpredictable" Sig replied, "Lucky I got word that your were coming here or you will be dead because of the storm"

"Thanks" Jak climbed out

"What are you doing here?" Sig asked

"Getting some Light Eco"

"Light Eco?" Sig exclaimed at the unusal request, "What on earth for?"

Jak didn't reply, but he continued forward pulling out his cane to tap his way through but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I don't know what you're up to cherry but you can't go in there doing that" Sig warned him

"Doing what?"

"Using your cane"

"Why not?" Jak asked

"Weakness has been ironed out by Damas by the Arena and blindness is seen as a weakness here, so fold up that stick and I'll lead you there and back here or to the palace when the sandstorm dies down"

"I don't blame them for seeing it as a weakness. It is a weakness," Jak muttered

"Lets go goldenboy" Sig's tone made no room for argument

Jak sighed and decided to trust Sig on this. He never realized that people here would see blindness as a weakness. His father's survival measures shaped the culture and beliefs of these people. Sig led Jak through the city with verbal directions and careful manoeuvring by Sig's grip on Jak's shoulder. Soon Jak could hear the Light Eco vent.

"Here you go cherry" Sig gently pushed Jak forwards

Jak stepped forward cautiously, experience told him not to trust his memory or practice when walking through places. He would never know what people drop, what new things are there or anything else that might appear there to obstruct him. He suddenly felt lost without his cane.

Jak finally reached the vent and stepped into it. He felt its power flow through his being and he felt charged and ready. He backed out and stood in his spot until Sig grasped his shoulder again and directed him away. Jak felt awkward to rely on Sig for this, he was sure Sig had plenty other things to do than direct a blind man on where to go. But Jak felt this was important to him, finding a way to 'see' again would be worth all that he had to endure, all he had to put others through and all that he had missed because hope was back and in his life.

Jak was determined to beat his disability and he could feel victory was over the hill.

* * *

The next day knocking came at his door. Jak opened his eyes from his meditation session and stood up. He let his alter ego go in a spray of flying white embers and headed for the door. He was feeling better after following Solrin's directions and focusing his power into helping him to see. Though he could only 'see' things in this room, he even located where his indoor pot plant was. 

He walked to the door and opened it up.

"Hello Jak" a female voice addressed him

"Josan?" Jak asked

"Oh yes, if you've forgotten, you've got a appointment with me today"

"Oh yeah" Jak gave an embarrassed chuckle, "I've been forgetting things lately"

Jak let Josan in before closing the swish door. He heard her enter the adjoining living room and so he followed. He was in a good mood due to his meditation session with Light Eco. But there is always the possibility that good moods can be broken.

"Make yourself at home" Jak offered, "Help yourself to drinks and food. Don't wait for me to get it"

"You seem a lot happier since I last saw you Jak" Josan commented, "Your were much more grumpy and stubborn and that was two days ago"

"Well its one day at a time, isn't it?" Jak asked

"You made the right choice. You always have to continue living no matter what happens" Josan replied

"Yeah..."

"How are your Braille classes?" Josan asked as Jak heard her sit down on the couch

"Um... interesting" Jak muttered

"Do you still think you don't have friends?" Josan asked him

Jak walked over to the couch and eased onto it.

"I learned the hard way that I still got friends and they won't go away because I can't help them any more. You know what they say, you don't know what you got until its gone" Jak let out a small smile of regret as he remembered the argument with Keira and the disappearance of Daxter. He could of done something to improve those situations but instead he was just angry and bitter like when he first came out of prison.

_You have let it consume you to the point of turning you bitter and angry and drive everyone away..._

Keira still hasn't called back and Jak was beginning to think he really did muck it up this time, with no going back.

"You were pretty stubborn and convinced that you didn't have anyone that would bother to help you. What brought that about?"

Jak sighed, "Yeah, long story"

"Well I am certainly not going anywhere" Josan replied adamant that she was going to remain

Jak frowned, "Maybe later"

"Why not now?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Jak replied

"You don't have to hold it in, you don't have to be this way"

"But I have to, if I don't I'm afraid that I will loose myself and never find me again" Jak said quietly then continued, "Everyday I notice that parts of me, what made me, _me_, are slipping away. Things I use to love, things I wanted to do, everyday normal things even... I know that I'm loosing myself. I can't stop it and I don't know what to do"

Jak didn't know what came over him. He was never the one to admit anything to anyone let alone his feelings. He felt strangely comfortable and at home with Josan. Maybe because she didn't know him and wouldn't judge him to the person he once was.

"You are not loosing yourself, but you're merely adapting to the situation"

"To adapt I have to give up parts of me" Jak pointed out, "Don't you see?"

"You're afraid of what you will become. Like or not, good or bad you are changing but no one can take away your heart. Life may shape your personality, your interests, your body and your world but it can never take away your heart. From what I understand you are a warrior at heart and nothing will change that. Nothing will deter you from a fight, from a cause and from your purpose. What ever happens your change isn't a sign of weakness but the growth of your heart"

Jak sat there for a moment taking it in. So much he learnt over the past few days that he didn't know what to think or how to act. From what Jak understood, Josan was a sensible as well as a wise lady, compared to Solrin that is wise but weird.

"Are you sure you're not a shrink?" Jak asked

"The proper terminology is psychologist, young man" the old school teacher replied, "And no I am sure I'm not one, though counselling my own children by being a mother counts... well I'm guilty as charged"

"You have kids?" Jak asked, he suddenly realized he knew squat about her

"Sure three of them to be exact. Unfortunately they grew up in the Slums before the war, during the war we were in hiding and afterwards were given housing here in the new buildings. There are no schools at the moments so I teach them myself"

"How old are they?" Jak asked

"Oh 3, 7 and 12"

"Handful"

"Oh yes but bless their little souls, their hearts are as pure as gold. I'm glad my oldest son hasn't fallen into any gangs yet and I'm a little anxious he will since at his age, fitting in is the most important thing at the moment"

Jak felt strangely relieved to hear about someone else's life. For most of his life, his own life was played out for him and he had to constantly live with his own battles, burdens and decisions. He was always caught up in his own world but to hear a reality completely different to his own was a little strange but refreshing.

"What is your favourite food?" Josan suddenly asked

"What?" Jak was caught completely off guard with that question

"What is your favourite food?" Josan repeated

"Um, I don't have one" Jak replied

"Colour?"

Jak shook his head, "I don't have one either. I always wear blue thought... What does this have to do with anything?"

"Any hobbies? Anything that helps you to wind down?" Josan continued

Jak suddenly realized he had nothing. He was so use to fighting for his own way that he had no time for a'normal' life stuff. It was strange now that he was forced into a 'normal' life. He didn't know what to do or how to cope with it. He felt he was stuck between two worlds. He felt like a freak in a different sense as well as at a lost to where he belonged.

"I... I have nothing" Jak said softly

"I know you are having trouble with your transition from being a field soldier to being a homemaker. You're suddenly confined to this home that you find it extremely hard to do anything, but life doesn't end here for you"

"You know what?" Jak told her, "I sometimes wished it did. It would have saved me all the trouble"

"You're a survivor. You told me yourself"

"I don't want to live normally" Jak almost whinged, "I want to be out there do what I've always done! That for me is normal"

"Do you ever think of settling down and having children of your own Jak?" she suddenly asked

"What? Uh..." Jak stammered. Josan's questions seemed to catch Jak off guard.

"Do ever think of teaching them things you've learnt, situations you have experienced and about your travelling stories?"

"No..."

"Life isn't going to always be about saving the world as you told me that was your purpose" she continued, "You're going to grow old, your time here will end in a few decades. Within this short time you have much to accomplish and much to enjoy. While I was growing up things like this didn't appear to me until now. I reflect back on my life and wonder where all these years went, when did I go from a Precurian Astrophysist to a humble primary school teacher?"

"You were a Precurian Astrophysist?" Jak asked in complete surprise

"Oh yes, a difficult subject to understand. Only a few understood how Precurian technologies worked and how to recreate them, but that's not the point. The point is Jak you have a long way to go, much to live and experience. Your loss of sight isn't a hindrance to that but just a new experience. Your life is too important to just throw away. Everyone can see that, why can't you?"

"Because no one knows what it's like to be blind. Everyone I know can see and they don't know that everyday I wake up to darkness, I can't see the sun, I can't see their expressions and I can't even see what I am putting on. I can't go and do a mission, I can't look at people and at stuff, I can't drive, I can't race, I can't even look at myself in the mirror! Everyday its the same thing, everyday for the rest of my life its going to be the same thing. They can enjoy the finer points in life but I can't. I miss out. Tell me, how can this blindness be a new experience? Sometimes I feel its worse than prison..."

"Things like this will make or break a person Jak" Josan softly replied

"Then I'm broken" Jak muttered

"No, you're bent not broken. I believe this has happened to you for a reason" Josan pointed out

"Destiny crap?" Jak snorted, "Please spare me. I make my own destiny, my own future. Just like my father did"

"Then do so" Josan replied

Jak expected to meet some resistance, "Huh?"

"No one is saying you have to live the way you do. You can change your lifestyle, your habits and anything else you want to change. What you lose will be your gain"

"But my blindness..."

"Blindness isn't a disease. There are many with disabilities that have found ways to live and even enjoy their life again. There a many blind people out there, like you, that will have to wait years for anyone to reinvent artificial eyes. There are also many deaf, dumb and crippled people as well that has received each disability due to war. Even children are forced in to these things. What you're experiencing isn't unusual but common for many people. You are not alone"

_You are not alone_

Four simple words that suddenly made him finally realize that he had been very stupid. The past few days had been a learning curve for him and his reconnection with the people and the world took a new light. It finally got to him that he wasn't alone in this, there were people out there, like him, going through the same experience. His friends may never know what its like but they were always there. They gave him time and space to deal with the problem and he had been a jerk to them. A big fat jerk. He thought they would reject him because of his lost eyesight and so in a way provoked them to do so because he thought he knew it will happen sooner or later and wanted it to happen sooner. But instead they accepted him.

Jak put his head in his hands and sighed. Keira was always there for him and all he did was be rude and nasty to her. She brought him to Josan and eventually to Solrin through that chain. She was there during the accident. He didn't remember much but what she said was true about saving his life then he had much to be sorry for.

"Jak?" Jak could here Josan's worried tone

"Don't worry. I just realized I'm an idiot" Jak sighed

"You are lucky in a way" Josan mentioned

"How?" Jak asked

"That you realized this sooner than later. If this had been realized later then your life will be wasted in bitter, angry and lonely years"

* * *

To be continued... 

I think Jak has finally learned his mistake. Can he fix up his life again? Can he learn this new ability in time to help out Daxter? Or is it all too late? Get ready for a more exciting chapter as Jak is gonna get back into action. (Yeah!)

La-de-da! La-la-la! Review! Review! Send you Reviews here! La-la-la! Da-da-da-da! Don't like my singing? Ah well lucky its a fanfic and not a songfic (;¬.¬). I know lame joke. I'll tell more if you don't review! (Cue Evil Laugh)


	6. Saving the first

**Author's Note: **Hey guys thanks for your reviews! I've read every single one andI have a few things to say: there will be more Sig, more Jak and more characters from the game and one more from myself. Sorry about my spelling mistakes and all that stuff. Oh and I want to know how can chickens do bad things?

This chapter marks where the action begins, yay! Of course there will be obsticles Jak has to face on top of his blindness...

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**A few days later...**

Jak sat on the ground and quietly meditated on his Light Eco powers. He learned to meditate with Samos back when he was growing up in Sandover village all those years ago. Samos was pretty adamant on teaching him and Jak did learn and did it until he turned fourteen. Then the hormones kicked in and he became interested in other stuff.

But the practice had served him well. Every time he did it it became easier and easier to connect with his Light powers and soon felt no need to even morph into his alter ego form. After the talk with Josan he realized a lot of stuff. He felt determined again. He felt determined to beat the disability and eventually save Daxter. Even if there were others like him in the same boat he knew that he could climb out of the boat and swim. If he practiced the swimming lessons enough he could make it and keep on swimming. Solrin made him realize he had something that no one else has. It if wasn't for the Braille teacher then he didn't know where he would be.

Jak heard the door swish open. He knew it couldn't be Daxter because he was missing. The other person that would have a keycard to his home would be... Keira!

Jak's excitement brought him out of the meditative state and he opened his sightless eyes and stood up.

"Ahh Jak. I was wondering where you were" a familiar voice reached his ears

"Samos?" Jak questioned

"Yes. I must apologize for not coming to see you for the past week. I've been busy"

"Isn't everyone?" Jak shrugged

"What were you doing sitting on the floor?" Samos asked, "I couldn't find you like a worm in the ground"

Jak was almost embarrassed to say, "Meditating"

Silence came after that. Jak knew that Samos was trying to process what he had said. Jak took the opportunity to try and 'feel' Samos's life force without converting to his light form. _Practice make perfect_, Jak chided to himself as he concentrated without closing his eyes.

"You finally decided to come to your senses I see" Samos replied, "You are looking much more healthier since I saw you last. Even your life force feels stronger"

"So does yours" Jak replied after a ten second pause

Jak had managed to tap into his powers and could feel Samos's life force. He could feel Samos was friendly but there was something else troubling the old man.

"But you didn't come here to drink tea" Jak urged

After another pause Samos replied, "No I didn't. I wish I had came along to see you under different circumstances"

"What's wrong?" Jak felt a foreboding feeling coming on

"I'm afraid that Freedom HQ has been compromised"

"What? What do you mean compromised?" Jak asked

"I mean that a powerful gang has taken over"

"Huh? How did this happen?" Jak shook his head. The HQ was like police in the city, the law enforcement. If they were gone...

"It was in the making for months but we all failed to realize it" Samos said sadly, "We had a traitor in our midst that belonged to the gang. Their leader was an old Krimzon Guard from the time of the Baron's rule, his identity is unknown to me"

"How did they take over?" Jak still didn't understand

"They are the same people who took Daxter and eventually captured Torn"

"Torn?" Jak gasped in surprise

"I forgot you haven't been kept up to date with these things" Samos sighed, "Torn was leading retrieve and break down operation but it failed. The traitor had told the leader and the leader set a trap for the operatives. Once he was gone the major Freedom HQ personnel fell one by one. Only I remain"

"Will they come after you too?" Jak asked

"I don't think so. I'm too insignificant but I am worried about you. I was afraid they will be coming after you since you're one of the main personnel at the HQ"

"Well I'm fine and I'm also blind. I'm no use any more" Jak shrugged

"They don't know that"

"What's going to happen now?" Jak asked

"I was going to take you to Spargus, along with Onin and Pecker. This city security has been comprised and I no longer trust this place. Once we're out I can think us a way to get our people back"

"What about Keira?" Jak asked

Samos sighed sadly, "She's gone as well"

Jak nodded. Jak knew he was needed for this mission. He got that old feeling again that tingled in his limbs. The sense of action. Jak knew that Samos was hoping he could do something to save the others. Jak knew that it wasn't Samos's intention but Jak could hear it in the old sage's voice. When times like these happened Jak knew that people relied on him to get them through and he wont let them down. Not this time.

"Lets go" Jak finally said

"I agree. The sooner the threat is dealt with the quicker the city can return to normal"

* * *

Jak found himself back in Spargus within Damas's palace, with Samos, Sig, Onin and Pecker. It was a small group to work with but it was better than nothing. Sig had been filled in about the trouble in HQ. 

"There's nothing much I can do cherries" Sig replied, "People here hate Haven City"

"I understand that" Samos replied, "I don't expect anything like that from you. Just a safe haven until we can figure out what to do"

"Where's the gang's headquarters?" Jak asked

"Underneath the port" Samos replied, "There are many tunnels underneath the city built long ago and they are used by these people as a means to stay out of sight and safe from authority"

"So we have to go under the port?" Jak asked

"Yes, if we want to free the rest of Freedom HQ, the leader resides at the HQ building"

"Rrraaak!" Pecker squawked, "Onin says there are two Under Port entries. There is the main one that the operatives used to break in and a second one that hasn't been used in centuries"

"Great, then well go through there" Jak replied

"Hold on there goldenboy" Sig interrupted, "You can't be serious in going down there!"

"You bet I am"

"Jak..." Samos trailed thinking the guy was in denial

Jak caught on what was this about. He never told anyone about his new ability because he knew that people won't believe him on face value, "Samos, its ok. I'm not delusional or anything like that"

"Could've fooled me" Sig murmured

"I can prove it to you" Jak replied

"Prove what?"

"That I can 'see' again"

Silence filled the room. Jak knew that they thought he'd gone nuts.

"Not really see, _see_ but, uh, a kind of seeing" Jak tried to explain

"Onin says that Jak has developed a _third eye_, so to speak. I don't know what she's talking about because I find it hard to believe myself" Pecker wasn't helpful in sheding light

"Fine cherry lets see what you got. Don't blame me if you get hurt" Sig replied as Jak heard him activating his Peace Maker.

Jak took the liberty of bringing his own gun. It was great to have his gun back in his hands, where it belonged. He also put on his Precursor Metal armor that he thought he would never wear again. He felt good to be out here. He didn't even had his cane which was a brave step but he was sure of himself and his ability.

Jak shifted his thoughts to Sig. He focused his Light Eco power as he did before and got a picture of what was around him. He could feel Sig's life force in front of him and could feel large amount of Eco energy forming at the tip of the iron gun. He could pin point to location then panted a picture of his surroundings, where he was standing and how far away he was. He amazed himself by how efficient this 'second sight' was and wondered why he never used it before.

Suddenly the energy was released. Jak felt it coming towards him, straight at his heart. Jak had a split chance to get out of harms way and took it. He dived out of the way just as he felt the hot energy past by his face then left to land on the far wall.

"How did you-?"

Jak stood up and brushed himself a bit before returning to his standing position.

"Convinced?" Jak asked

"No" Sig replied, "That was just a warm up. Shoot that target up there"

"Where?" Jak asked

"Exactly. I think you should sit this one out" Sig replied

"Just tell me where and I'll do the rest" Jak said stubbornly

There was silence before Sig replied, "On the wall behind me"

Jak focused beyond Sig's life force but he didn't 'see' any target just endless natural stone. Jak knew that Sig was referring to a mark on the wall for a target. Jak may have a 'second sight' but some thing's it can't compensate.

Jak raised his gun anyway and switched it to Blaster mode.

He could feel the laser beam's tiny energy ending up on the wall. Jak suddenly had an idea. To find the mark he had to find what was _on_ the wall. If it was paint or something that was natural or unnatural he could pick it out from the natural stone. Only by feeling the stone only he could outline the unknown mark like a negative photo. He concentrated even harder hoping he didn't change in the process but he eventually found it. It was small and almost insignificant but he found it. He aligned the laser beam on the target and pulled the trigger.

He could feel the small energy of the bullet leave his gun and fly across to hit the target.

"There" Jak put away his gun, "We're wasting time, we got to free them and get the HQ back"

"Fine cherry, you got me convinced"

"That explains why your life force is stronger" Samos murmured, "Your using your powers..."

"Where's the second Under Port-?" Jak was interrupted by a whirring noise.

The sound came from the elevator as the levy pulled the carriage up and stopped on their floor. In the distance a silhouetted figure appeared with a high posture and a bulky frame. Jak could sense this was a man with a cold and hard heart. Jak felt Sig step forward, past him towards the intruder.

"The palace is off limits and anyone trespassing will be shot. I'm only giving you one warning to go back" Sig warned

Jak sensed the new comer was unfazed as his life force came closer. Jak could feel Sig's Peace Maker activate and point it towards the intruder.

"Relax" a deep tone echoed within the room, "I'm not here to fight but to pass on a personal message"

"We're not taking calls right now" Sig snapped with his weapon still charging and aimed at the man

Jak felt something else was with the stranger, something electronic, as he could feel its energy signature activate. Suddenly Sig's charged energy bolt disappeared from Jak's 'vision' and was followed by a gasp of surprise.

"I've disabled your weapons for the time being so we may have a sophisticated talk" the man's deep voice rumbled

"What is it do you want?" Jak heard Samos ask

In the seeing world the figure stepped forward, out of the shadows and into the afternoon light. The man had grey hair shinny within the light, revealing he was in his fifties. His posture straight and superior with his blue eyes staring down them. He wore old red Krimzon armour as well as a large ugly scar ran down his left cheek.

Just from feeling his life force Jak was able to determine that this man had fought long and hard battles in his time. He had lived long and lost many and was now was angry and bitter. Funny how this reminded him about the choice he had to make days ago by Josan.

_You have two options, you can do this the hard way or the easy way. You can let people help you and you can learn some things to help make up for your loss or you can just leave right now, go back to your home and be an angry and bitter man for the rest of your life! Your choice Jak!_

"I have a message for Jak" the man stated, "Its about the missing Freedom HQ personnel"

Jak stepped forward, "What about them?"

"There is a man, who is the leader of a group that recently took over the HQ. He wants you to meet him tonight within the the Northern District where the HQ is located"

"I smell a Hip Hog in the swamp" Sig stated, "I don't trust you or your info cherry"

The messenger gave a smile, "Believe what you want Wastelander but it is your decision that decides their fate. You know he holds them and you know that eventually you have to comply with his wishes"

"What does he want?" Jak asked

The stranger turned around, "I don't know, I'm just a massager. You'll find out when you meet him"

The man walked back to the elevator before it descended again. He disappeared out of view and out of Jak's sense range.

"This doesn't feel right" Samos gave his opinion once they were alone again

Jak turned to face the old sage, "I know but its our only shot"

"Don't tell me you're going out there by yourself cherry" Sig demanded

"I have to" Jak folded his arms, "I'm never the one to back down from a fight"

"This maybe is a trap" Samos warned

"I know" Jak turned his head mournfully, "But we got no choice"

"We can still go by the second entrance" Sig suggested

"What if they're not their hideout?" Jak asked, "He knows we're out here trying to get them back. If we go in there now he would be waiting for us. This is our best shot"

"Alright but you're not going alone" Sig gave in

"Onin says that mystical energies are active and fate is uncertain so you should proceed with caution" Pecker translated for the old and blind soothsayer, "I say its your funeral"

"We'll just see what this guy wants and work from there" Jak replied

* * *

The moon shone its brightest within the night sky as two men stood by the fountain. Jak found no life forces around them, no citizens and no Freedom guards. It was bare and empty. Jak gripped his Morph gun as he could feel Sig's tension. 

"I don't like this cherry, not one bit" Sig murmured

Jakwould feelgreat to be out and about again, if it wasn't such a gloomy situation and atmosphere. He was glad he wasn't confined to hishome anymore, he couldonce again go out and do missions, run, walk, drive and all theperks he missed. While the secondary vision couldn't compensate for everything he had a newlease on life again. It may havebeen a bit different than before but he can live again and that was something heowed to Solrin and Josan.

Suddenly the sound of a can scraping across the ground brought their attention. Sig raised his gun in the direction as Jak broaden his 'sight' to find out who was there. Jak finally detected a life force. It was the messenger that visited them hours earlier. Jak recognised it by the coldness and the sense of long life.

"You've arrived" the man stated

"Where's the leader?" Jak asked

"I am the leader" the man replied

"What?"

"Sorry where are my manners? My name is Rygar of the Krimzon Elite and now leader of my clan or what you label as a _gang_" the old man's deep voice boomed proudly, "Now we're acquaintances we may begin"

"What do you want?" Jak demanded hoping his blind eyes were glaring at the man

"I want to play a game" Rygar stated

"What?" Jak asked completely surprised expecting some sort of ransom or demand

"We don't have time for games" Sig replied his gun still pointed at the old Krimzon Guard

"Oh now you do" the man said slyly, "If you don't play along then I'm afraid you'll have no hope of ever getting your friends back"

"Why are you doing this?" Jak asked

"Giving you a chance?" the old man replied, "Lets say I have mercy on you. You have a chance of releasing them but also a chance of killing them. If you decided wrongly then I'm afraid their blood is on your hands"

Jak hated the position he was placed in. He had to play along with this guy to get the HQ back. Not only it was a duty but a sense of personal duty as well. These people he worked beside for years and he wouldn't turn his back on them now, no matter what this sick man had in store.

"Put that gun down Wastelander. I've disabled your weaponry as I had did before" Rygar smirked

Sig looked at it be still pointed it, "You can do more with a Peace Maker other than shoot withit"

"Suit yourself," the man shrugged

Jak sensed that this man had more intension in mind with this 'game' then he was letting on but Jak had no choice. He had to go along, he had to do it, even if he risked his life to do so.

"Fine" Jak replied after a short silence, "I'll do it"

"I knew you will come to your senses" Rygar's voice boomed, "Within the fortress that never dies, a soul who is pure and fire. Tainted will be when she wakes, when the needle sparks there will be more at stake"

"What?" Jak frowned

"Its a riddle," Sig muttered quietly

"Clock's ticking" Rygar said mockingly, "If you don't act she may die"

With that Rygar turned and disappeared within the shadows. Jak felt him leave until he was out of his sensing range. Jak felt Sig approached him.

"If I think what the riddle is saying, who ever is there is at the Fortress" Sig told Jak

Jak nodded feeling he came to the same conclusion, "Then what?"

"We'll see what happens from there on" Sig replied as he made his way towards a parked vehicle

Jak followed hoping he could figure out what the riddle had meant before it was too late. Jak jumped in as Sig took the wheel and drove away towards the slums.

_Within the fortress that never dies, a soul who is pure and fire. Tainted will be when she wakes, when the needle sparks there will be more at stake. What does it mean?_ Jak thought

Through the maze Sig directed the vehicle to a large blue building. Onin's tent resided next to it, empty and quiet. No soldiers, no citizens, nothing was around for company. It was completely empty, just like the square they were just in minutes before.

Jak felt suddenly cold, he could detect something was really wrong with the atmosphere. Sig parked next to the entrance. They both got out with guns ready and the repaired door opened to their heat signatures. Sig led the charge rasing his gun as they went in.

Jak followed, with his own gun raised, feeling the small energy of computer signatures and power that ran this place. Through the maze of security measures and equipment was like child's play. Jak was no stranger to avoiding security lasers and it was pretty easy for him to avoid them with his secondary vision.

Finally they reached the peak of the Fortress, the prison room. Jak felt small amount of power in this room. It had been sealed off since the Baron fell from power. Old memories, old ghosts roamed in this room haunting anyone who passes through them doors. A shiver went down Jak's spine as he could feel other strange life in the room, as if they were in another realm, another plane of existence. Many people died within these walls due to the Baron's cruelty and Jak remembered his prayer to join them during this time.

Sig gave Jak a little nudge, which drew him out of his thoughts.

"Over there in the injection chair" Sig pointed out

Jak used more Light Eco to broaden his vision to find that a life force was in the seat. Jak pushed away all his old memories he had buried and approached it.

_Within the fortress that never dies, a soul who is pure and fire..._

Suddenly a loud whirring noise of something powering up echoed in the strange room. He felt the atmosphere charged with fear and anger as his own ears recalled the familiar machinery.

"The injector is powering up" Sig reported before sprinting off into the direction of the chair

Jak stood their frozen for a moment before he ran after Sig. If the machine still carried Dark Eco the person who was there would be zapped with it and could die. That's how many people died before him, the Dark Eco was too much for them. From one zap to one hundred, it didn't matter, they all died. Except him.

Jak ran faster as the mechanics of the needle above the chair turned charging its evil substance.

_...Tainted will be when she wakes, when the needle sparks there will be more at stake..._

Jak could hear the crackling of the charged Eco as the needle was in full gear. Any second now the Eco will be 'injected' into the victim, any second now he would be hearing the screams that had echoed his own, any second now he would be too late if he didn't act now.

There was no time to turn if off, there was no time to think, feel or act. Jak could hear the sparks racing down like lightning towards the life force that he knew it was one of his own.

* * *

To be continued... 

Oh no! Someone is going to be zapped with Dark Eco. Its a reoccurring nightmare. Can they save them in time or is it really too late?

Hmmmm... interesting. So this Rygar guy is the leader and now is playing games? Its a bit unlike a Krimzon Guard but then again this may have a hidden purpose...

Soooo what do you think? Good, bad or ugly? You decide! Post your reviews and the highest will be voted off the island... oh wait this isn't reality T.V. Oh just as well...


	7. Confronting the second

**Author's note: **Thanks guys for your reviews. I finished my exams but I'm gonna move house soon, so another complication for me to post chapters. Sorry about this but I probably wont post for a week or until I get settled but I _will_ post. I wont leave you dangling in the wind...

Thanks for your reviews, I finally know how dangerous chickens can be... Also I encourage anyone who reads my fic to review, not because it makes me look good or anything (while that is tempting) I just want some feedback on how I can improve in my writing (other than spelling and grammer, I know I'm horrible). Your opinions matter! Hmmm maybe I should be one of those spokes people for elections. We need you, your vote counts :-P.

Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Jak leaped forward past Sig and onto a limp body. It was female, as he could tell with an accidental grip of her chest but before he could react the charged Dark Eco struck. His voice screamed as the pain filled his muscles making them convulse and cramp.

He struggled to stay off the female body as his muscles threatened to collapse. He poured all his determination and effort to using himself as a shield. He knew he would survive and she would survive if he could keep the Dark Eco away from her. He could feel his dark alter ego awaken and merge with the injected power. He could feel the old feelings of hate and rage bubbling within him as frightening memories filled his mind.

"Jak?" a voice practically yelled

It was female and it was hard as well. He recognized it as Ashelin's voice, through the static and ringing in his own ears. He tried to quell his yelling and voted to clench his teeth instead but his face was screwed with pain. Darkness was raging in him as if the light he had received fled from his soul...

"Jak hold on!" Ashelin tried to encourage him. Jak knew she had quick wit and had figured what was happening.

Suddenly there was a loud clank and the machine shut down. Jak was thankful that it was over. He guessed Sig turned it off. He felt so weak and so tired but he didn't want to collapsed on top of the ex-Krimzon Soldier. He swayed a bit before he pushed himself to the side and landed onto the floor. Flat on his back, unable to move.

"Jak!"

Next thing Jak knew was a hand behind his head and another on his cheek.

"Jak?" Ashelin's voice called

"He's out if it cherry" Sig's voice inputted, "We better get him back to Spargus"

Jak wanted to say something to tell them he was awake but he couldn't function properly. In the back of his mind he knew it was a side effect from the Dark Eco injection. His body was limp and in pain and some of his muscles were still cramping. So instead he fell unconscious again as his mind retreated from the world and into the darkness.

* * *

_You must fight it..._

A familiar voice reached his ears

_Dark Eco, as you have experienced, turns you bitter and angry, with the turning of madness..._

Jak's eyes rolled underneath his closed eyelids struggling to wake up.

_You have let it consume you to the point of turning you bitter and angry and drive everyone away by making you do things you are not aware of until the last moment..._

Jak squeezed his eyes before they popped open. It didn't make a difference to him since he was still seeing grey swirls. He felt sore and tired. He focused on his Light Eco power until he was reconnected with his surroundings. He was laying on a stone floor, on a sleeping mat with a cover over him.

He sat up a bit shaky but he could hold his own for the moment. He could sense a small group of life forces a few meters away. He couldn't distinctly tell them apart yet but he knew they were his friends. He pulled the covers off and rose up off the floor.

He knew he was back in Spargus by the feeling of the large stone room. He could feel the protection of the cool stone walls, hear the whispers of the running water and feel the life force of the indoor plant life in the room. It was inviting as he sensed the atmosphere was safe. It gave him a sense of security.

Jak walked over to the group. He felt strange. He could feel something within him that was stirring. He felt angry and irritated as if he was on edge as hidden rage threatened to lash out. He felt someone come to his side as he almost stumbled over.

"Easy" a cool voice soothed, he knew instantly it was Ashelin.

"What happened?" Jak asked

"You saved my life" Ashelin replied

"From what I heard you were injected with Dark Eco in place of Ashelin" Samos specified on hearing Jak's question

"That's why I feel... strange" Jak murmured

"I don't think we should play that old man's game anymore" Sig said sensibly, "You almost got you killed"

"What's his name again?" Jak asked having a temporary memory blank

"Rygar" Ashelin repeated with cold fury, "He use to be second in command to my father before Errol. Their meetings were always in private and behind closed doors. After a few years Rygar retired and I never heard from him again"

"Until now" Jak snarled

"I don't know what he up to but you go to be careful Jak. He's a known strategist, like Torn, and plans to the final detail" Ashelin warned

"All the more reason to get the others back" Jak pointed out

"Correct me if I'm wrong golden boy but be almost killed you!" Sig pointed out, "You were out for days"

"Days?" Jak perked up in surprise, "How long?"

"Three" Sig replied

"I got to get back out there..."

"You're not going anywhere" Sig put his foot down, "You can't even stand up!"

"I've got to" Jak said stubbornly, "Time is what we don't have!"

"You have to rest" Samos told him, "You suffered an intense Dark Eco injection. Your body needs time to heal as well as your spirit"

Jak suddenly felt a surge of anger swelled inside of him, _Why are they all opposing me? Don't they see the others don't have much time left! Everyone will die and it will be my fault!_

"I don't need rest!" Jak snapped, "I'm fine!"

"Jak-" Ashelin tried to reason

Jak yanked his arm away from her grip, "If you wont do it then I will! I can do this myself!"

Jak felt Sig stepped in front of him, "You're not going anywhere! We haven't heard from the old Krimzon Guard and in your condition you're too weak to go anywhere!"

Jak's anger grew further as his face twisted in rage, "Get the hell out of my way! I can go where ever I want to and you are not going to tell me different!"

Sig didn't falter from his rage.

"Jak calm down!" Samos's voice commanded, "The injection intensified your emotions. You need to control yourself"

"Cram it!" Jak snapped to Samos before turning back to Sig, "If you don't move then I'll make you move!"

Sig stood like a rock refusing to budge. Jak gritted his teeth as his anger was channelled to physical from. Jak changed into his dark alter ego as Sig raised his gun and pointed at Jak.

"Boys please, the last thing we need is a fight" Samos tried to defuse the situation, "Sig let him go"

Sig held his stance staring at Jak's black murky eyes before giving into Samo's request.

"Fine chillipepper. There's no point in reasoning with you" Sig snapped before stepping aside, "Just don't expect back up"

Jak changed back then passed Sig to reach the elevator, "I don't _need_ any back up"

* * *

Jak was once again in Haven City. He was fuelled by anger and bitterness. He saw people around him walking, continuing their lives as if nothing was wrong. Even the Freedom soldiers seemed undeterred by the new command, unless they were kept in the dark about what happened to the HQ... 

Jak entered the slums when he felt a familiar life force signature.

Jak stopped and growled, "Rygar"

"Did you like your injection?" Rygar's deep voice mocked

"I'm sick of your games!" Jak snapped

"Already? We hardly began!"

"Just tell me where the others are!" Jak growled

"I can tell you where one of them is" Rygar stated, "Eco mines are the place to go, if you want to face your biggest foe. Heroes don't need weapons to prove their worth as mockeries will be their mirth. You'll be a fool if you ignore the biggest threat of them all"

"I'm not in the mood for riddles! Just tell me!"

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" Rygar's voice teased, "Its part of the game. If you don't want to play then you don't want to save your friends"

Jak growled knowing this guy was pulling his chain.

Rygar's voice went hard, "You think you have a choice but you don't. Sooner you realize that then the sooner your friends can be saved. You already wasted three days, no telling how much time they have left. I left them in pretty tough situations..."

Jak could feel his dark side was going to emerge any minute.

"Ha! Go on kill me" Rygar taunted, "I can see it in your eyes and in your posture. Give in to your darkness! Use your anger and rage to kill me and save the day"

Jak clenched his teeth and his hands as his anger grew more passionate.

Rygar laughed, "Turn into the ugly Eco Freak you are and kill me! If you kill me then you have no hope of ever finding the rest of them! Then their death will be your fault! You got no one to blame but yourself!"

Jak gave a growl, "You'll pay for this!"

"On the contrary, it is you that will be paying the bill!" Rygar retorted before mounting a Zoomer

Jak made an audible growl before charging at the old soldier. Rygar laughed before escaping on his Zoomer. Jak gritted his teeth as his anger was intensified by the dark pool in his heart.

_Eco mines are the place to go, if you want to face your biggest foe. Heroes don't need weapons to prove their worth as mockeries will be their mirth._ _You'll be a fool if you ignore the biggest threat of them all._

At least there was one thing straight forward about the riddle. He had to go to the Eco Mines.

* * *

Jak stepped through the Warp Gate. He was met with grey rock and the monotonous mechanical machinery that continued to drill for Eco before the Baron ever ruled. He hadn't been here in ages. What ever the reason he came here was usually on Vin's request; blow the Eco Wells, destroy Metal Head Eggs and save Vin himself. 

Jak tried to tap into his powers again. It was getting harder to access his Light Eco power as the swelling of hatered was growing. Inside he knew with the Dark Eco injection he received gave his dark side more edge over his light side. Also he hadn't charged his Light Eco powers for almost a week, only using it to 'see' what was going on around him, thus having very little compared to his dark powers.

The atmosphere held sadness, loneliness and desertion. The rock beneath his feet was like crying or mourning for its lost past. Jak got a feeling that once this place was teeming with life but now was lost to the development of humans and its drive to suck the ground dry of Eco. Jak suddenly felt depressed by the vibes he picked up.

Despite this Jak had no time to loose. He had to look for one of his friends. This was like trying to find a Swamprats in a swamp. Jak searched around ground level to find life forces with dark malice and beastly instincts. Jak instantly knew the place was crawling with Metal Heads.

Jak pulled out his gun from behind him and shot those who dared approached him. He could target the life forces easily as if he could truly see them once again. He suddenly heard a loud beastly screech. Jak turned to the source of the noise. He only had to look up to find a large dark life force that was situated near the second Warp Gate where the operating room was.

_Eco mines are the place to go, if you want to face your biggest foe..._

Jak ran up some ramps before climbing onto large metal creates full of dug rock. He shot who ever opposed him on the way. The Metal Heads left their crown jewels behind once they died but Jak was too focused on the task at hand to collect the treasures. He jumped onto one create as it rolled along the top railing.

He could sense the creature clearly now as it was right in front of him. As the create drew him closer he switched his gun to Peace Maker mode. He felt another life force among the large monster. It was human and it was in trouble. The monster was a large Metal Head and it was on top of the human. He could feel the person who was underneath struggling against it but the massive creature was too strong.

"Jak!" a raspy familiar voice gasped, "Shoot it!"

Jak instantly knew it was Torn fighting the large creature. Jak lifted his Peace Maker and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Confused Jak tried again and again as the mine create brought him closer and closer. The creature noticed his approach and stood on guard.

Jak didn't understand why his weapon wasn't working. It was loaded and ready. He switched to another mode and pulled the trigger but still nothing happened. It was working before...

_Heroes don't need weapons to prove their worth as mockeries will be their mirth..._

Rygar must of set up something to knock out his weapon function, like he did to Sig's Peace Maker when he came as the messenger the first time. He used a device to knock it out and it must be close by for his weapon not to be working now. If Jak could find the device and destroy it he could use his weapon.

"Jak! What are you waiting for! Shoot the damn thing!" Torn snapped

Jak had no choice but to fight this thing head on. He had no time to look for a device. He put his gun away as he prepared himself to jump onto the platform.

"It doesn't work!" Jak shouted "I've got to take this thing down myself!"

Jak could feel his ever present darkness build up. He gave into his anger and his rage knowing he needed his dark power to kill the large Metal Head. As soon as he gave into it, it consumed him changing his physical self to the one of a dark beast. Claws sprang from his nails as horns rose from his mangled strongly lavender hair. His skin grew pale and purple as his blind eyes were covered in murky black film.

As soon as his dark side emerged his light powers retreated but his secondary vision remained. Instead of feeling everything with Light Eco he sensed everything with Dark Eco. He could feel all the negative energies around him. He could feel the natural and man made elements the sadness, the hate, the rage and guilt that the atmosphere produced. He could feel the creature's rage, evilness, malice and darkness within it. Jak never experienced such a thing before, it was a deep dark ability that he could never achieve on his own. The Dark Eco injection from Ashelin's rescue gave him the power boost he needed to achieve this state that took him days with his Light Eco powers.

Jak gnashed his teeth and gave a growl as a challenge. The Metal Head saw the stance and took the challenge. It left the human to meet its newest opponent. Free from its weight Torn sat up holding his crushed arm. It was already swelling. An hour ago the creature sprang him and the force and weight was exerted on his left arm shattering the bone inside.

Torn moved off to the side, out of the way to witness the fight that raged on. Jak dove at the beast as the Metal Head lunged at the Dark Eco human. Both clashed with claws at each other, slashing and try to tear one another to pieces.

The creature screeched before swiping horizontally at Jak. Jak jumped to miss the attack and land on the large blue Metal Head's back. The creature moved and tossed about, trying to grab the annoyance and get it off its back.

Jak dodged the creature's attempts to grab him and created sparks around his hands. With a smirk Jak drove his claws within the beast's back. The creature screamed and hissed as Jak poured some of the Dark Eco energy into the wound. Desperate, the creature rolled onto its back to stop Jak from continuing his attack.

Jak jumped off before the creature did a full 360 roll and turned to face him. Jak could feel its anger as it charged for him. Cocky as it may be, Jak stood there with a smirk before charging an energy ball between his palms. With practice ease he released the Dark Jak Punch attack, its energy smacking into the creature.

The Metal Head howled in pain and rage. Its head moving from side to side to shake off the after effects of the attack. Jak used the opportunity to launch forward for an attack. The creature recovered at the last second and with its massive claw battered Jak away. Jak was thrown against the wall near where Torn was resting. Jak hit the wall with his back and landed on his butt on the ground. He opened his purple-black eyes with rage as he sprang up and ran for the Metal Head.

The creature gave a toothy grin before dodging Jak's attack. Jak wasn't sure how the large beast could move so fast but his thoughts were interrupted by a full body slam by the creature in mid air. Jak was crushed beneath the weight of the massive monster. The creature screeched in glee as it raised its claw to put Jak out of his misery.

Jak somehow survived the body slam by missing the grunt of it. He was extremely lucky he got away with a shattered hand but now he was trapped beneath the monster as the Metal Head was going to shred him to bits. Jak caught his breath that was knock out of him as the claw came down for a final attack. Jak took out his own clawed hand and drove the Dark Eco nails into the claw that pinned him down. He forced Dark Eco sparks into the wound to make the creature halt its impending attack and for Jak to escape its grip.

Rage and hate made him stand back on his two feet and turn to the Metal Head. Jak ran forward, jumped up and spun in the air, letting go of his Dark Eco energy to form a Dark Blast move. The charged Eco zapped the Metal Head, the creature screeched moving back from the source of infliction.

Jak landed back on his feet, still charged with Dark Eco, he ran forward and slashed at the beast's face. The creature hollered as chunks of its flesh was ripped away and black blood drained from the wounds. Dark Jak continued, blinded by bitterness and hate, to slash the creature in a crazed fury.

The creature back away trying to get away from the attack but it couldn't. Eventually it stopped at the edge of the platform where the metal crates filled with rocks rotated. Jak jumped back and released energy between his hands, the ball hitting the creature. The force of the Dark Punch knocked the creature off the edge falling into the pool of pure Dark Eco below. It howled and screeched before the Dark Eco silenced its screams forever in a blanket of darkness.

Jak turned to Torn feeling the man's negativity and hidden darkness. In the dark state Jak was naturally attracted to such things. He approached Torn with a sniggering smile.

One look at Jak and Torn instantly knew the man wasn't in his right mind, "Jak?"

Consumed by his own darkness Jak kept approaching Torn. Within his mind he knew no right or wrong but the darkness he could sense from the other man.

Torn nursed his broken arm as he struggled his feet. He winced as he accidentally moved it. He rose to full height staring at Jak right in the eyes. Torn had quick enough wit to realize what was happening, or understand the situation.

"Jak snap out of it!" Torn ordered, "We got no time for this crap!"

Jak gave a smirk before lunging at the ex-Krimzon Guard soldier.

"Damn it!"

* * *

To be continued... 

So Jak has gone a little crazy. Well its no thanks to the Dark Eco injection and the lack of Light Eco in his system to control the balance... Can Torn hold his own against Jak or will Jak kill him? You may think its obvious but you never know what can happen...

(Shakes fist) Review! (looks at you) Eeeep! Please don't hurt me!


	8. Hard Lessons

**Author's Note:** Hey I'm REALLY SORRY for not putting this chapter up sooner. I moved last Saturday and everything was stored in boxes and had to be organized, blah, blah, blah... Now I'm moved in and settled and finally found my floppy disk that holds my stories (missing for four days) I can happily post this chapter! Yes I use floppy disks to hold my stories... only so I can upload them at net cafes since I have no net at home...

ANYWAY... sorry for the wait oh and I think the chickens were starting to do bad things...

Thanks for your reviews! They were cool! I look forward to them every time (who doesn't, unless they get flamed). Now I shall torture the characters some more! Moohahahaha!

I'll shut up now! Enjoy!

* * *

Jak pounced on Torn with claws ready to kill. Torn was knocked to the ground as his left arm bounced against the pavement. Torn howled in agony as his shattered left arm was protesting against the rough treatment. Jak could feel Torn's life force, he could sense the current pain. He could sense the man's hidden darkness, issues from his past that had been buried for years. He could sense Torn's anger and resentment.

He hated it, it somehow mirrored his own. He hated his own darkness, forever taunting him. Jak raised his clawed hand to strike the man.

"Damn I wish I had my knife" Torn cursed upon seeing the opened hand, "Jak come to your senses man!"

_Wait a second... what the hell am I doing?_

"I don't know what the hell got into you but we got no time for this crap!" Torn snapped, "That bastard is on the loose! So get the hell off me!"

_You have let it consume you to the point of turning you bitter and angry and drive everyone away by making you do things you are not aware of until the last moment..._

The familiar unknown voice echoed the same words in his mind. Jak realized what he was doing and fought to regain control of his overwhelming dark emotions. Jak moved away from Torn finally the dark power leaving his physical self for good. Jak fell backwards as his blind eyes stared directly in font of him in fear. Torn moved away a bit holding his arm, both panting. Jak was stunned just how carried away he'd gotten, he had no self-control, he just gave into his hatred, the Dark Eco, and stopped fighting. He thought that was the right thing to do but now he realized it wasn't.

_No wonder they tried to stop me back in Spargus,_ Jak thought, _I must of been out of my mind..._

He finally got his power under control, now that most of it was used in the fight with the Metal Head. Torn sat back up cursing as he went cradling his swollen arm. Jak tried to regain his breath and took a moment to reconnect with his light powers. Once his second vision was in place, Jak struggled to his feet and went over to help Torn to his feet..

Torn eyed the man suspiciously and Jak sensed this.

_You'll be a fool if you ignore the biggest threat of them all..._

Jak understood the last part of the riddle. It was referring to himself...

"Sorry" Jak gasped, "I don't know what the hell happened"

Torn didn't reply for a moment. Jak was beginning to think Torn didn't trust him any longer until the soldier spoke.

"I don't know how you can see again or how you killed that Metal Head but you saved my ass out here today. I'm just sorry I didn't figure sooner out Rygar was the leader of the gang" Torn muttered

"But I- I almost killed you" Jak blurred out

"Make sure you don't do that again!" Torn snapped, "We have enough psychos around as is! We need a clear head on this one and there is no one else I can count on right now. So stop your piddle party and help me up!"

Jak's face hardened before he stood up, grabbed Torn's good arm and hoisted him to his feet. Torn bent a bit weak from the attack and three days of starvation and thirst. Quietly Jak pulled the man's good right arm over his shoulder and aided him towards the Warp Gate.

"What do you know about him?" Jak asked, "About Rygar?"

"He's an asshole" Torn said frankly, "Right up there with the Baron, or should I say right up the Baron's-"

Torn's last bit of sentence was cut off as they stepped through the Warp Gate.

* * *

The elevator ascended to the palace room. Jak could immediately sense the presence of the others. He could feel their attention and excitement as he and Torn stepped off the platform and into the room. Someone approached them and he knew it was Ashelin as she began talking to Torn.

Samos came in after guiding them both to the stairs. Jak let Torn into their care and diminished as conversation and mild excitement filled the air. From the chattering Jak could pick that Samos was doing something to heal Torn's broken arm and Ashelin was saying something about the city and HQ.

Silently Jak sat down, tired from the last mission. The injection, the fight and the long journey back here took a toll on his body. He pushed his body to the limits knowing that his months of doing nothing in his blindness led to lower fitness levels and smaller muscular structure.

But that was the least of his problems.

Jak put his head in his hands and gave a sigh. He couldn't believe how weak he'd became. Just giving into to the raging darkness within him was just plain irresponsible and stupid. Jak knew that he knew better. Jak knew he did this before to the point that it was normal to feel the anger until the Precursors showed him differently but this time it was more serious, this time it almost cost a life. The injection was more intense and more concentrated to what he was use to experiencing. The balance was out of whack and he just dealt with the darkness like he had always done.

It seems the consequences of his actions cost him big. First the injection then almost killing Torn...

He was weak.

Maybe he wasn't so dependant anymore but he was still vulnerable. This scared him more than anything. Jak realized that it wasn't the blindness that caused this but himself. After all he'd accomplished and been through he was still making the same mistakes, he was still giving the same bravado and never realizing his own faults, trying to deny them.

_You have let it consume you to the point of turning you bitter and angry and drive everyone away by making you do things you are not aware of until the last moment..._

"I am weak..." Jak murmured

"Why the long face cherry? You did what you wanted" Sig's voice came from in front of him, somewhat a bit harsh

Jak sighed and shook his head, "I almost killed him..."

"You're crying over spilt milk?"

Jak huffed, "I wish"

"Not a stray bullet?"

"My gun was disabled"

Sig didn't push it further but Jak could feel the stiffness and hardness from their last encounter. That made Jak more ashamed of himself. He let his anger consume him to the point of threatening Sig and insulting everyone else. Jak knew that they were right in keeping him here in the first place after the Eco injection but if he hadn't come when he did Torn could be metal meat.

"I didn't mean anything I said earlier" Jak murmured, "I was being an ass"

"Well you're lucky I know you better than that or I wouldn't hesitate to shoot you on the spot" Sig said gruffly

Jak nodded before he faced the floor again. His thoughts of failure playing in his head. Jak's mind remembered what Rygar had said to him...

_You have a chance of releasing them but also a chance of killing them. If you decided wrongly then I'm afraid their blood is on your hands..._

It was true, only by the decisions he'd made he could save both Ashelin and Torn but at the cost of his own life and his mentality.

_I want to play a game..._

_I don't know what he up to but you go to be careful Jak. He's a known strategist, like Torn, and plans to the final detail..._

Jak somehow knew that Rygar wasn't the playful type, the old Krimzon Guard was doing this for a reason but why? Why did this man go to all this trouble? Did Jak do something to him? To his family? His friends? What?

_He use to be second in command to my father before Errol. Their meetings were always in private and behind closed doors. After a few years Rygar retired and I never heard from him again..._

Or did this extend to something much more deeper and sinister that Jak could ever know?

The bottom line remains, Jak still had to go out there and do what Rygar wanted. He was bound to this task by the assurance and safe return of the remaining two missing friends. The ones more closer to his heart. The two that put up a lot of crap from him during his isolation with his blindness. He couldn't turn his back on them, after all they been through, after what he put them through, he owed them something.

Jak wished they were here, then he could apologize, especially to Keira. He realized too late, he hoped it wasn't truly too late to apologize...

"Jak can see?" Jak was brought out of his thoughts by Torn's voice, "Yeah right, pull the other one"

"That's what I thought too until goldenboy over here proved it" Jak heard Sig's voice

Jak turned his head to find the group assembled at the base of the stairs just a few meters away from him. To his surprise he could feel Green Eco residue. Jak surmised that Samos fixed Torn's shattered arm the best be could.

"Alright prove it" Torn demanded

Jak blinked realizing Torn just asked him something. Jak stood up and walked over feeling a little light headed but it cleared as soon as he reached the group. Jak didn't want to do this or explain anything. It felt awkward and embarrassing. No one would believe the whole truth so why should he bother explaining it? Plus he wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"We got more important things to do" Jak pointed out before walking past, towards the elevator

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Torn demanded

"Relax" Jak said coolly as he stepped onto the elevator platform, "Can't I take a leak?"

With that Jak disappeared from view.

* * *

Jak's heels dug into the sand. The sand gave away a bit but was solid enough to keep grip. Jak made his way down towards the Light Eco vent. His Light Eco energies were low and with the balance, unbalanced he could repeat the same mistake and end up killing someone. Jak suddenly became weary, even more afraid, with his dark side then he had ever been.

Jak stepped into the vent feeling the vibrancy and power that shone out of the hole. Jak felt renewed again, his darkness faded away for the mean time but with the power boost it received it wont be long before the old dark emotions would be back.

"Hello Jak," a familiar voice greeted

"Huh? Solrin?" Jak asked surprised

"Ahh I see you're around Spargus"

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Jak asked. The old man seemed to have a habit of surprising him..

"Teaching," Solrin replied, "There are many who need to be taught but there are others that still need to learn"

"Braille?"

"I am a teacher of many things. I see you are recharging your Light Powers. I see you have been practicing your abilities, have you saved your friend, erh Daxter, yet?"

Jak shook his head sadly, "No not yet"

"I sense you are frustrated and sad," Solrin replied, "Why? Didn't you received your vision like you wanted? You are a warrior and now with vision you are what you are again"

"It's not that..." Jak trailed not wanting to explain the situation

Jak felt a hand on his chest and was startled by the touch.

"I feel the same anger and bitterness from you when I first met you. I see you are using your powers as only a tool," then Solrin asked forcefully, "Do you have a thick skull? Have you learnt nothing?"

Jak shrugged, "I guess not. I only wanted to see again..."

"And that is exactly what I have given you," Solrin snapped, "Another tool! You can never understand the full potential of your light powers and so you will be forever burdened with the balance"

"Huh?"

"Must I repeat everything to you?" Solrin growled, "How can I teach you anything if you don't learn from the lessons I give you, hmmm?"

"It's not like I want to go back to school or anything" Jak muttered

"You must learn or you will suffer and pay the ultimate price" Solrin threatened, "I do not waste my breath"

"What do you mean?" Jak accused, "Are you threatening me?"

"It is not I that is the threat," Solrin replied wisely, "Your understanding will effect the way you act, live and learn. If you don't understand what I tell you, you will suffer gravely"

Jak seemed to perk up at this point, "You mean what you're trying to tell me will effect my life?"

"Oh yes," Solrin whispered, "I am telling you that you have a job to keep the balance. If not, as you've experienced, darkness will consume you and the consequences can cost you a life"

Jak blinked in surprise, "Wait, how did you-?"

Solrin's hand moved from his chest to his shoulder, "But you don't have to live in consistency with the balance. You must understand the power that rages within and you must understand that they are not tools that you have been given but a spiritual gift"

"Spiritual gift?"

Solrin's voice became a harsh whisper, "Don't fight against what you've been given but work with it. Learn that intensions mean everything. Darkness may rule your heart my young friend but light will always brighten a dark room"

"Ok, that quote made more sense than what you said" Jak muttered

"It is easier to fight an enemy you can see than an enemy you don't," Solrin continued, "Its easier to give in than fight"

"I'm tired of fighting" Jak murmured

"You are only human, you're not a god. You cannot save everyone or everything. You are merely a pawn in an eternal intergalactic war that occurred a millennia ago beyond this planet's understanding. Let others help you, let your powers help you and you will see that everything will make sense"

"How do you know these things?" Jak asked

"I was once like you Jak," Solrin replied softly

"Like me?" Jak frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I am now a teacher, a teacher of many things"

"You were a warrior? Is that what you mean?" Jak urged

"To understand others you must understand yourself. I must go, I am late for a lesson. I shall hope to meet you again"

"Wait! That's not an answer!" Jak snapped

Jak felt Solrin walk away. Jak followed.

"How come when I ask something about you, you don't give me a straight answer? Or why you run away?" Jak growled, "How can you give me all this stuff then-"

Jak was interrupted by a crunch. Jak paused and frowned realizing his boot had stepped on something. In his sensory vision he picked up on some natural elements underneath his shoe. Jak looked up again to find Solrin was out of his sensory range. Instead Jak focused on what he had trodden on. He lifted his foot off it and bent down to feel what he had stepped on.

It was leathery. On further investigation it had lenses on it and Jak immediately knew they were goggles. Like his own. Jak picked it up and the weight was light and the shape was small.

_Daxter!_

Jak's heart leaped as he held the small object. Jak knew he just stepped on the goggle eye pieces and just hoped that Daxter wouldn't chuck any fits or anything if they were ever reunited. He felt there was something connected behind the broken lenses. Jak felt for it and pulled it out. It was a piece of paper. Jak couldn't read it, his secondary vision didn't aid him in that and it wasn't in braille, not that would help. Jak looked around trying to detect the old Krimzon soldier. He had to be here somewhere, he knew Jak was going to come out here to replenish his Light Eco power. As if he knew Jak's every move...

Jak gripped the small goggle cap and clenched his teeth. _If that man did anything to Daxter..._

Jak had one last feel around broadening his field of 'vision' but he came up with nothing. Alone Jak sighed before turning around and headed towards the Palace.

* * *

To be continued...

Sorry for the short chapter. Hmmm so a little reflection there for Jak. Perhaps his issues aren't caused but his blindness but by himself. How convenient that Solrin showed up on time to give him a little mysterious advice.

I hope Daxter is ok... where ever he is. To be honest I miss the poor little guy! How can we ever have a 'fic without him? Come on Jak! Pull yourself together and save him or I'll make sure you go deaf as well! Oh wait I am the author I can make him pull together... Ah rats I'm blabbering again.

Come on review! I know you want to! Ok, so I don't _really_ know but with my Light Eco powers I can sense you want to! Oh wait I don't have Light Eco powers...


	9. Pressure

Author's note: Hey thanks for your reviews! As always they are lovely and opiniontive. Uh I turned it up a notch inthis chapter for your enjoyment... if you actually enjoy this story...

Anyway here's the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Deep underground is where rats roam, within the darkness other creatures called home. Go through the maze if you dare and risk all those who care" Ashelin's voice read the piece of paper that Jak had found

"I didn't know Rygar went into the poetry business" Torn smirked

It was another riddle by the crazy old man and Jak knew it was Daxter he had to find. Jak gripped the small goggle cap as Torn spoke again.

"Great we got to go and find the rat" Torn said distastefully

"What I can gather this is talking about the Sewers" Ashelin replied

"I'll bet there are some nasty Metal Heads down there" Sig inputted, "The sewers are always crawling with them"

"I've got to go down there" Jak said stubbornly

"Not in your condition" Samos opposed, "You've been through a lot too suddenly, you need your body to rest"

"But-"

"The old man is right" Torn cut in, "You look like shit"

"I wasted enough time already" Jak snapped, "I can't rest when I know Daxter's out there and I can help him!"

To be honest Jak was extremely tired physically and mentally but his best friend's life depended on him and he couldn't just stop while he was in danger, probably from the Metal Heads. Daxter maybe annoying, talkative and about as useful as a square ball at times but he was Jak's best friend and without the little Ottsel's loyalty then Jak knew he wouldn't be where he was today.

"You can't keep doing this Jak" Ashelin's voice was soft and compassionate as he felt her hand touch his arm, "You can't keep pushing yourself. You wont be any use to anyone if you keep doing this. I know Rygar is pushing you and you're doing what he wants"

Jak faltered at her touch. She had a point and he could feel her genuine concern for him. He sighed and rubbed his face.

_You are only human, you're not a god. You cannot save everyone or everything..._

Solrin's wise words rang clearly in his mind. Maybe he should listen to the weird old guy more often. Jak realized that the Braille teacher was getting less and less encryptic with each encounter. This time he was more straight forward and clearly pinpointed things that he would never tell a soul. He knew little about Solrin but the old man seemed to know more about him and what's going on more than he realized...

"I don't want to... I don't want to give up" Jak said quietly

_Head strong just like your father, I should have expected this..._

"You're not giving up, believe me" Ashelin replied at an equally quiet tone

_I was once like you Jak..._

Jak sighed, "It feels that way"

"We can go in the morning" Sig suggested, "I'm eager to get back into action and toast some bad boys with the Peace Maker"

"I'll come along too" Ashelin volunteered in her commanding voice, "We don't know what we'll find down there"

With that Jak turned around, away from the group. With or without his 'vision' he could feel everyone's eyes watching him as he approached his sleeping mat. They all looked to him for hope, strength and trust. Yet he failed them in all areas at one point. Why do they still put their faith in him? Why do they still believe he will come through for them?

As he settled in a restless sleep, he knew the responsibilities that weighed him and he knew the consequences if he didn't keep them. He had to come through for two of his remaining friends or he'll never forgive himself and no one would forgive him. Failure wasn't an option.

* * *

Jak woke up tired and unable to sleep. He sensed that it was night by the silence and rest he could pick up from the atmosphere. Day and night didn't matter to him in an inky grey world. Jak sat up and tapped into his Light Eco powers to find his assumption was right. It was night time and he could feel everyone resting on makeshift beds or sleeping mats. It was humble here in Spargus oppose to Haven City. 

Jak quietly pulled the covers away and made his way outside via the elevator. He wanted some time for himself, so much has happened and so much stuff has been put on him that he needed time to deal with everything. He needed some space. Once he was out he found the streets empty and the air cool. He could feel the natural elements of the sand, the mudbrick homes, the wood from the doors and the air itself.

_You must understand the power that rages within and you must understand that they are not tools that you have been given but a spiritual gift..._

Was Jak really just using his powers? How can he understand what was going on inside him? What would it matter? He was going to keep using them anyway, his powers were given to him for him to use... right?

Jak tried to relax and enjoy the silence of the time out but he felt stressed and was constantly worried. It wasn't about saving the world but it was about saving his friends. Even if he'd overcame his blindness by finding the alternate route people seemed to expect more from him, like the impossible...

Jak was brought out of his thoughts but a sense of human presence. It was cold, dark and an old life force that he identified to be one person...

"Came to get some fresh air too?" the male voice boomed, echoing across the rocky streets

Jak gritted his teeth as his green eyebrows narrowed in pure hatred.

"Rygar" Jak spat, "What do you want?"

"Nothing" Rygar's voice shrugged, "Its not me that wants anything but it's you who wants something or should I say someone"

"What have you done with Daxter?" Jak snapped

"Nothing but I believe I may have _accidentally_ left him with some Metal Heads" Rygar replied slyly, "Those poor misunderstood creatures were very hungry. I had to take pity on them, after all we did kick their asses"

Jak made an audible growl and clenched his hands in fists.

"But that should be no problem for you" Rygar continued unfazed by Jak's show of aggression, "After all, you're the Baron's ultimate weapon. You were made to destroy them"

"Why are you doing this?" Jak asked forcefully

"Why do we even exist?" Rygar countered, "Why is the world so evil? Why does everyone deserves to die?"

Jak shook his head, "What are you talking about? No one deserves to die"

"Oh you think so? You thought the Baron deserved to die, that Errol deserved to die, even the Metal Head leader, the Dark Makers and all those innocent lives you've ruined deserved to die. Don't give me that crap!" Rygar boomed, "This world is corrupt and impure and Vegar sought a way to purify it again"

"You're with Vegar?" Jak accused as anger swelled within him

Rygar snorted, "As if I align myself with such arrogance? But I must admit his plans to try and harness your ability to channel Eco is quite remarkable. Too bad he failed... or did he?"

Jak controlled his rage, the Dark Eco was intensifying his emotions but he fought tooth and nail to keep a grip. Like it or not this guy knew where Daxter and Keira are.

"Come on Jak, give in and kill me" Rygar taunted, "Let go and shred me to bits like you want to! I'm only playing with you like a Crocadog with a chew toy"

"You would want that don't you?" Jak snapped

"I see you learned from your mistakes" Rygar sounded pleased, "Good boy. They'll make a king out of you yet"

"You're not a guy of small talk, what's the deal?" Jak demanded knowing there was a reason behind Rygar's conversation. _Why was the gang leader even here?_

"You're at least smarter than I give you credit for" Rygar smirked

"Just tell me why you're here?" Jak sighed tired of the game

"You want to talk business? Alright, as we speak Freedom HQ troops are circling Spargus palace" Rygar changed the subject

"What?" Jak blinked

"Heh. I control the HQ remember? They're mine! I am their leader and I now govern Haven City streets. You could go far as to say I rule Haven City, just not so openly. Or have you forgotten who is in charge here?"

Jak frowned, "They wont follow you, they know the chain of command"

"I know, and they know it well. They think I am Torn, Governor of the city thanks to a little voice changing device I just happen to have"

Jak could feel Rygar holding a small object with metal properties in it and it gave off an energy signature. Jak heard a little click and Jak knew the old man activated it. Jak almost jumped in surprise to hear Torn's raspy voice speaking to him.

"They think there are dangerous fugitives within the palace hiding out and they are ordered to shoot on sight. They are one order away from storming into the palace and open fire to all of those inside and _I_ make that order"

"One problem once they see that the real Torn and Ashelin are inside they wont obey you anymore"

Another click signified the deactivation of the device and Rygar's hard voice came once again.

"How can they when they are just armed with heat seeking goggles and not night vision? All body figures are the same to the heat sensors and they will believe and follow the 'great' Torn or me"

Jak glared with his blind eyes, "You're lying!"

"Oh am I?" Rygar said smugly, "While we were having a wonderful chat you were distracted long enough not to notice a thing. Your little information gathering from me costed you big time"

Jak's face screwed with anger as his hatred grew even more.

"If you don't believe me see for yourself the troops that surround the building on the ground and above but each second you waste can cost you dearly"

Jak turned to the direction he had came, the direction of the palace. He didn't want to leave Rygar, he could trust the old man as far as he could throw him and Jak can't throw the man very far. He concentrated on his Light Eco powers, producing a wider spectrum of his sensors. He focused on reaching the palace and really finding out if Rygar was telling the truth or not.

He threatened to physically change as his 'vision' extended to the palace. To his horror he found plenty of life forces that he could identify as HQ soldiers with the metal armour they wore. They were stationed at the entrance of the palace and there were about twenty on the roof, above the throne room. There were airships floating above that had brought the troops here. Why hadn't he noticed them before? With his heightened sense of hearing he could had at least heard the approach of the airship engines...

"I can tell you exactly where I left your pet rat but I can also call off the troops stationed here..."

"What are you up to?" Jak turned back and snapped. He hated to be played like this.

"Tick, tick, tick!" Rygar teased, "Your rat awaits to be rescued, if he has survived the Metal Head feast and yet the remainder are in my hand waiting to be crushed. Who will you give up in order to save? Who matters more to you? What number of lives will you sacrifice in order to save the rest? Your their saviour, your their leader and I know you _wont_ let them down"

Blood drained away from Jak's face.

"Your decision will effect the outcome. If you choose wrongly then their blood is on your hands"

"Bastard!"

"Insulting me wont save your pathetic friends. Tell me your choice. The clock it ticking as time is at the essence"

How could Jak choose? He couldn't. He couldn't just let all his friends at the palace die, neither could he give up on Daxter. Jak shook his head his head muddled and in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be true. Rygar had to be lying! This had to be a really bad dream!

"If those troops don't get an order in ten minutes then they will automatically enter and fire" Rygar warned, "Killing me would be pointless, at least get one or the other. Get Daxter's exact location, save you the run around and make up the time you wasted or save your friend's inside, your choice"

Jak couldn't choose! He just couldn't but in his mind he knew what would be the noble thing to do and the most logical choice. Jak knew Daxter's survival rate was slim. Daxter wasn't exactly able to fight off those creatures by himself and all that Jak knew he could be dead now with all the time he had wasted...

Logic told him that everyone at the palace had a better survival rate then Daxter could ever have but he couldn't leave the Ottsel behind. He promised himself to save Daxter's butt, to be there for the Ottsel, even if he was blind.

But also he couldn't risk four peoples lives for one...

If only he hadn't rested maybe this wouldn't be happening right now. The HQ troops wouldn't be surrounding the Spargus palace but he would be in the sewers right now looking for Daxter instead of being here, forced to choose who was more important. Putting everyone's lives at risk, wasting time and playing this stupid game.

Then Jak suddenly remembered, he at least had the riddle to find Daxter. Finding the Ottsel among the Metal Heads was an urgent task but he had hope to find him. Everyone else was in an immediate danger. He made a decision.

"Call them off!" Jak ordered

"You choose them over your pet?" Rygar asked

Jak shook his head, "No but I know where Daxter is and I can save him! There isn't any choice! There was none to begin with! Just your threat!"

Rygar was silent for a moment since Jak couldn't see his facial expression. Jak was almost holding his breath hoping he'd said the right thing but to his surprise the old Krimzon Guard laughed.

"Perfect, just perfect" Rygar gloated then said smugly, "You passed my test. You saw right through my cheap ploy. Though, you're right I am a threat and now I carry it out. You have five hours to find your little pet rat or I'll kill everyone inside with the troops I got surrounding them. It would be five hours until dawn and at dawn they will wake. Once they are awake I can't let them come and go as they please. You better pray to the Precursors that they decide to sleep in"

"Why give me a time limit?" Jak asked, "What's the point?"

"The point is to see you sweat. Its more fun that way. You can save everyone or you can loose everyone! Your decisions will effect the outcome. You better hurry time is ticking away" Rygar gloated

Jak growled before controlling his anger. It took everything in Jak to just run past the old Krimzon Guard so he could head outside the city and reach Haven. Jak hoped the interpretation of the riddle is right or all of them are in big trouble. This was make or break, either Jak will save them all or he'll fail and, with his current track record with Rygar, he hoped he would come through for all of their sakes.

* * *

Jak entered the sewers with his gun at the ready. The usual stink swelled in the air as he used his light powers to guide himself through the maze. As he made his way deeper and deeper into the underground complex Jak sensed foreboding and he knew this couldn't be easy as a drive in and rescue. There had to be a catch, even if he had waited days for the chance to save Daxter. 

Jak continued, his bad feeling was getting stronger and stronger as he approached a damaged part of the sewers. The metal wall was ripped away to reveal what Jak felt was an alien environment. Jak could feel that beyond the ripped opening was alive. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were made with live cells that were there to sustain life and to breed one creature. The Metal Heads.

Jak could feel hundreds of eggs containing the dark and hated enemy of humans and Precursors alike. He could feel the life within them growing and hatching from their cocoons. It almost made Jak sick with disgust but he entered through the hole and passed them without pause.

Jak tried to ignore the vile creatures and focused on a different life force, hopefully the life force of Daxter. There were a few Metal Heads about but as usual Jak shot them and they died. Jak reached the end of the tunnel, the end of the line. Jak paused to scan the walls looking for the one thing he came for.

_Daxter!_

Jak pinpointed the weak life force to an egg on the floor in front of him. Jak's heart raced as he ran forward and approached the egg. He touched the hard casing now knowing for sure the little Ottsel was inside.

"Damn Metal Heads!" Jak cursed as he rose off the ground and raised his gun

He used the butt end like a hammer to try and smash it open. After a few powerful blows the egg shell cracked, then it burst releasing the disgusting yellow contents inside. Jak ignored the disgusting sticky fluid and held the Ottsel's limp body.

Jak could feel his life force was weak and it was fading. Jak had left things too late but he hoped it wasn't too late so save Daxter's life.

"You dare disturb us Human?" a hissy voice echoed

Jak's head shot up as he immediately detected a large dark life force in front of him. Jak knew it was a large Metal Head creature, perhaps the caretaker of this place. Jak stood up and backed away, unconsciously holding Daxter protectively.

"You can't have the Precursor" the Metal Head hissed, "He is our latest meal. He sustains the life in the walls. I cannot let you leave with him"

Jak held the Ottsel with one arm as he draw his gun out with another.

"Bring it on!"

"Now your life will sustain these children" the Metal Head continued gloating, "I will enjoy feasting on your body"

Jak switch his gun to the Plasmite RPG.

"You hungry? Eat this!" Jak taunted before is gun launched a small grenade. The bomb landed on the leader and the large creature screech.

Jak felt the wall and floor start to crawl with dark life forces from hidden Metal Heads. The caretaker's screech alerted them and Jak couldn't take on a whole army of Metal Heads. Jak turned and ran for his and Daxter's life. Thousands upon thousands of Metal Heads appeared and approached him at a fast rate, blocking his path to the exit. Jak eventually slowed to a stop as the gap was closed and they scurried towards him, like thousands of tiny ants... only much bigger.

"Sorry Dax I need my other hand" Jak quietly apologized as he placed Daxter carefully on his left shoulder armour.

Jak grabbed his gun and switched it to the Mass Imploder. With the pull of the trigger an anti gravity field formed around him. The Metal Heads in close proximity floated and were suspended in air, only centimetres away from their target. Jak stepped forwards towards the end of the field and launched a Gyro Burster wheel. The little spinning flying saucer disk spat out yellow bullets to the crowd while Jak switched his gun again to the Arc Wielder.

He cleared a path to the entrance and exit by zapping the cursed Metal Heads with the gun mod. Jak ran as fast as he could as the surviving Metal Heads behind him were closing the gap quickly.

He was almost to the exit when suddenly the large caretaker Metal Head dropped in front of him completely blocking the entry way. He skidded to a stop as the Metal Head swung at him. Jak scrambled to get out of the way but his turn of direction came too late and he was hit by the force.

He was knocked to the ground as Daxter was flung off his shoulder. Jak instantly sensed all the Metal Heads approach him in his vulnerable position. Jak's concern for Daxter was on his mind at that moment. He closed his sightless eyes and brought forth his light powers. Physically changing he brought the shield just in time as the Metal Heads jumped on him, only to be knocked away by the Light Eco bubble.

Jak detected Daxter's weak life force among the sea of Metal Heads and grabbed the Ottsel and brought him within the protective bubble. Jak turned to the life force of the large Metal Head.

"You'll never get out of here alive Human!" the large Metal Head spat

Jak was severely out numbered and a fight with the large Metal Head he didn't need. He only had two hours left to make it back in time before Rygar pulled the plug. He simply didn't have enough time to fight the Metal Head but Jak had an idea.

"Bring it on!" Jak taunted the large Metal Head

The creature naturally fell for it. It howled in a screech before charging towards Jak. Jak gave a smirk before releasing his shield bubble, kneeling and then clapped his hands above him to use his power to significantly slow down time. Jak reactivated his shield and stood up as the scene around him appeared in a blue haze. The Metal Head creatures movements became slow as he ran normal pace past them..

Jak moved past them and through the mass of Metal Heads that crawled on the floor, using his Light Shield as a plough. Jak had to draw the large Metal Head away from the entrance and he just did it by provoking it to come to him. Jak knew the effects of the time freeze wouldn't last but it was enough to get him through the exit.

When Jak reached the exit the power stopped and everything continued in real time. Jak let go of his light powers physically with a poof of flying white embers but his use of secondary sensory 'vision' remained. Jak got a few meters away from the door before he heard a tremendous angry screech. Jak knew he was in for a chase.

He could feel dark and small life forces stream from the hole as he entered back into the sewers. He felt the large Metal Head appear behind him. It growled and ran after him, it speeded ahead of the others, straight at Jak.

It wasn't about food anymore, it was about revenge and pride.

Jak held onto Daxter tightly as he ran through the maze of pipes, vents and pathways to the exit. In blind fury the large caretaker Metal Head followed. Jak saw that running was too slow and the Metal Head was catching up. Jak flipped out his Jet Board and jumped on. The extra boost of speed kept him out of reach of the monstrous claws and teeth the creature held, for now.

Jak was nearing the exit. He could feel the thick steel security doors. The Metal Head saw it as well and gave an extra burst of speed. Jak sensed it and just dodged a claw swipe. He swung the board from side to side missing the monster's attacks by centimetres.

The steel doors opened and Jak practically leapt through. As soon as he landed on the steel grating the sensors within the machinery detected his presence and shut the doors to elevate him to the surface. The creature lunged at the door to reach the intruder so he wouldn't escape but it was futile. He was denied access by the thick steel security door.

Enraged the Metal Head spat Dark Eco energy from its mouth, banged and scratched but nothing fazed it. Jak could hear the monster's angry howls and screeches as he ascended. Jak puffed heavily, his body alive with adrenalin but he was really out of shape. It didn't help that his muscles were sore from the long neglect in his blindness.

Jak ignored his own state and checked to see if Daxter was ok. He pulled out the unconscious Ottsel and put his hand on his chest. He was breathing, at least that was a good sign. Jak felt for his pulse on his scrawny neck to find it weak and erratic and found him too cool for his liking.

Jak stood up as the doors opened on the surface, revealing the city on the outside. Jak finished the inspection of his friend before running up the ramp to mount a Zoomer. He had to reach Spargus before it was too late. He had only an hour before Rygar kills everyone else and he wasn't going to let Rygar get the best of him.

* * *

Rygar stood patiently on the roof tops, looking down upon the Freedom HQ troops below as if they were insects. He looked to the west to find the sun beginning to peak over the horizon. The cool air blew on his hard and weathered face. Rygar gave a small smile. 

"Looks like the hero is too late" Rygar's voice boomed gleefully

Rygar pulled out a small device and held it to his throat. He switched it on and held his communicator in front of him. He spoke the words but Torn's voice came out.

"All units prepare to enter at my command. I repeat there are dangerous fugitives inside and they are to be shot on sight!"

Rygar saw the soldiers ready themselves for the order.

_Fools! Only insignificant pawns in the making of something greater._

"On my count! Three, two, one..."

* * *

To be continued... 

Looks like Rygar is getting more and more involved and seems to be having fun. Can Jak make it in time or will the misled HQ troops kill those unawares inside?

Why is Rygar doing this? Why is he toying with Jak, pushing him to his limits? More questions and no answers will be available in the next chapter so stay tuned and don't change that channel!

Click that purple button! Cliiiick CLICK! You are getting the urge to seeend meee the review! The review! (Sigh) it helps if I had an object to help to bring you into hypnosis...


	10. Doom and gloom

**Author's note:** Yes its me again. I guess you get sick of these notes always at the top of the page... wasing space...  
Anyway thanks for reviewing guys! I hope I can make the 'climax' of the story more exciting. Anyway I hope this quells any cliffhanger jitters!

Good day!

* * *

Jak paced on the airship as it made its way across the ocean towards the Wasteland. Jak's worry and stress was being vented outwards. Jak had let go of his light powered 'vision' and now was in his blindness since there was no need to 'see' in the airship. Jak knew his Light Eco levels were getting low again. He had used it immensely before to check out the Spargan palace, consistently used it for sensing, freeze time and he used it to protect himself and Daxter. He had to conserve what was left of his powers until this whole thing was settled and he could recharge again.

Jak had laid Daxter on one of the seats knowing that the Ottsel would have to wait for medical attention when this situation was resolved.

Jak couldn't help feeling he was going to be too late. He didn't want to fail and he didn't want to be a puppet for Rygar for his amusement. If a few weeks ago he knew all this stuff would happen he would've tried to relax and enjoy the peaceful quietness of his solitude. Even if he was blind with no hope of ever doing a mission or ever living life again he did have all this other stuff on him.

It was one extreme or the other. Isolation or given great burdens.

Jak wished for one day someone could take all this stuff away from him just for a little while. Jak didn't want to deal with anything or be forced to jump through hoops but there was always someone making him do it. Jak wanted to run away, far away and didn't have to bother anyone again. He wanted to be himself, he wanted to do what he wanted. He remembered the good old days before winding up in Haven City he could do what he pleased and he was free but it seems everyone else had other plans.

Jak realized this wasn't who he was, he was given responsibility but he wasn't his job. He was so caught up in the tasks he had to do he lost himself somewhere along the way. He didn't know who he was or even what is his favorite colour is. Josan, the disability helper, was right. He wasn't his job and Jak was lost in a spiritual sense. Everyone knew who he was but why couldn't he see it?

The sound of coughing brought him out of his musings. Jak instantly knew it was Daxter. _He was ok!_

"Daxter!" Jak came in and knelt by his friend, "Come on buddy, wake up"

"Ugh!" Daxter moaned, "I feel like crap"

Jak was relieved that Daxter pulled through. He didn't think the little Ottsel would actually recover on his own since the state he found him in was pretty serious. Jak guessed that the Metal Head egg, that Daxter was in, was acting like a stasis chamber while slowly sucking him dry...

"I feel like a dead weight" Daxter complained, "And I'm covered in some icky stuff! My shorts are ruined! Ruined! Jak! Explain!"

"Uh, you were taken by Metal Heads" Jak answered

"METAL HEADS!" Daxter exclaimed, "You're joking? Tell me you're joking?"

"Uh..."

"Great! That explains this disgusting crap all over me!" Daxter growled, "Why those guys have to be so messy? Can't they be _clean_ for once?"

Jak stood back up knowing Daxter was always in a cranky mood when he woke up.

Daxter seemed to notice Jak since he said, "Hmm something different about you. You had a hair cut! No a spray tan... no wait! You had a growth spurt!"

Jak frowned at the last suggestion, "I'm not short"

"Hey uh where are we going?" Daxter asked as he struggled to a sitting position realizing that they were in an airship

"To Spargus"

"Erh why? What's wrong with going home? I could use a nice hot shower..." Daxter trailed dreamily

"Long story" Jak replied

"Long story? What do ya mean 'long story'?"

Jak sighed, "To give you the short version, HQ has been taken over, everyone had been taken by the gang leader Rygar and now I have to play his game and get everyone back"

"Whoa rewind there leaper! HQ had been taken over? _The_ Freedom HQ?"

Jak sighed and then he remembered...

"Here I think this belongs to you" Jak pulled out Daxter's goggle cap

"Hey my cap! HEY it's broken!" Daxter snatched if off Jak and Jak guessed he was inspecting it, "You know how much I paid for this? You know its the only size that _fits_ me?"

"Uh-"

"I can't go around with a broken cap! What if a piece of glass falls and cuts my eye open? Did you think about that?"

"Uh-"

"You broke it didn't you! Trust you to break it! You know they don't make these any more? You know how much it costs just to fix it! Oh but you wouldn't care because you got your own! You shouldn't go around breaking stuff, you know having broken stuff is bad luck" Daxter ranted

"Uh..."

The airship slowed down and was preparing to land on the sand. Jak immediately tapped into his powers as the airship descended. He automatically targeted Daxter's life force and placed the Ottsel at his left shoulder as the door opened out.

"We'll talk later" Jak jumped down from the ship and ran towards the entrance into Spargus.

"Whoa! Hey how did ya do that? Wait... is there something I'm missing? How long was I out?" Daxter threw a volley of questions, "Wait don't tell me! I was cryogenically frozen and now I'm 30 years into the future!"

Jak rolled his eyes and ignored him as he entered the garage then the city. He mounted a Leaper and raced across the morning drone of the city. Jak headed towards the palace and found a large strong life force at the mouth of the large cave that led to the palace.

"Nothing has changed in 30 years..." Daxter commented

"No one is to pass here until further notice" the man ordered

It was deep and commanding but it wasn't Rygar. He sensed an energy signature coming from a weapon, like a long neck gun. Perhaps a Peace Maker?

"You don't understand! I have to get to the palace" Jak urged

The man pointed his Peace Maker at them, Jak's Leaper made a ugly sound and backed away.

"I have my orders!" the man snapped

"I have to see Rygar!" Jak almost yelled as if they guy was crazy

"No one is to pass!" the man threatened

Jak glared at the man's life force before turning away.

"You can get more sense out of a brick wall" Daxter passed the comment

"Is the sun up yet?" Jak asked

"No" Daxter replied, "But it's going to be in any second, er why?"

Jak swore before racing his Leaper down to the hill towards the Light Eco vent. He had to recharge his light powers.

"AHHHHH! Slow down! I just had a traumatic experience! UGH! I think I'm gonna hurl!" Daxter exclaimed

Jak jumped off the creature and entered the Light Eco stream, slowing down to a stop.

"Uhhh...oh thank the Precursors you've stopped" Daxter breathed then asked, "What are you doing?"

"If we can't go through it, we'll have to go over it" Jak smirked before morphing to his light side and sprouting his tentacle-like wings.

"Jak! Daxter cried in warning as he gripped the shoulder armor that was now white, "You know how much I _hate_ flying and I don't feel so good!"

"We don't have enough time! The sun's going to come up any second!" Jak exclaimed as if the Ottsel was crazy

"What do ya- ahhhh!"

Jak launched into the air, beating his wings profusely, knowing he had the lack of experience in using this power. Jak thought he was going to fall back to earth but after a few hard flaps he became airborne. Jak managed to get to a certain height before making his way over towards the palace. He could sense where he was and where he needed to go.

Daxter had his eyes squeezed closed before easing them open. He swallowed and breathed deeply, desperately trying to contain the contents of his stomach. His blue eyes spotted a man on the roof of a building.

"Look there's a guy on the roof" Daxter pointed towards the figure completely forgetting that Jak couldn't physically see his arm.

Jak didn't need his direction because he could feel the man's distinct life force on top of a high structure near the palace.

"All units prepare to enter at my command. I repeat there are dangerous fugitives inside and they are to be shot on sight!"

"Torn?" Daxter exclaimed at the voice his ears registering the ex-krimzon soldier, "He sure put on a lot of weight!"

"It's not Torn" Jak corrected, "Rygar"

"On my count! Three, two, one..."

Jak suddenly felt his light powers weaken and drain away. In mid air, Jak's light side left him, his light form and wings disappeared in a blaze of white embers.

"This is why I don't like flying!" Daxter yelped

They both fell from the air as the ground came up fast in an eager greeting.

"AHHHHHH!" Daxter screeched

It was over in a few seconds and Jak managed to break his fall by landing on someone. After being in a daze for a few seconds Jak realized what had happened and tapped into his light powers. He connected and his sensory 'vision' came to him. He realized that he was on top of someone, someone he knew.

"Argh!" the low voice grunted from beneath him

_Rygar?_ Jak was still in a daze.

"Get off me!" the man growled and started to push him off

Jak's mind focused and scanned for the voice changing device. He felt its energy signature a few inches in front of him. Jak reached over and grabbed it and the communicator that was also near by. He fumbled for the switch since he couldn't physically see it.

"NO!" Rygar roared and tipped Jak off him to leap for the communicator

Jak's finger found the button and he instantly spoke as he pulled the communicator towards him.

"All units stand down! I repeat stand down! False alarm! Return to-" Jak spoke as Torn's voice commanded into the communicator

Rygar grabbed the communicator interrupting the order, "NO! Give it to me!"

Jak growled and gritted his teeth and held onto the device. After a small struggle Rygar managed to yank it out of his hands and get up.

"Ha! Your little plan failed" Daxter teased only catching onto a little of what was going on, "See everyone's going home!"

Jak got up and he could sense that Rygar had looked down as he could feel his disappointment and anger. Jak could sense the HQ soldiers were moving off into airships to return to Haven City. He could feel the old Krimzon soldier's anger grow to absolute rage. Jak backed away a little.

"Ughhh! Jaak! I don't feel so good..." Daxter groaned somewhere in the background

"YOU!" the old man roared, "YOU will pay dearly for this!"

"Hey I played your stupid game!" Jak growled, "I did what you wanted! I just think you're a sore loser"

"Heh, heh, you think so?" Rygar's voice suddenly went dark, "Guess who knows the last location of your friend? I am still in control here Jak"

Jak gritted his teeth knowing it was true. Unknown to him the man smiled sadistically. In the background Jak could hear Daxter retching.

"I think she will pay for what you did here. There was no need to get violent I'm a man of my word" Rygar's voice was sly and smug

"If you lay a finger on her-" Jak threatened

"Then what?" Rygar cut in, "You don't know where she is! I can do with her what I please"

Jak growled, "Not if I kill you first"

"Kill me and you have no hope of finding her!"

"I rather look for her myself then play this game!"

"Even if it costs you her life?"

Jak couldn't answer that. Silence came only to be disrupted by Daxter's vomiting. Rygar sniggered at Jak's silence.

"I thought so" Rygar said almost gleefully, "But since I am honorable and forgiving man I'll give you a small clue"

"Not another riddle!" Jak groaned. He was sick and tired of them, "Just give it to me straight!"

"Oh where's the fun in that?"

Jak sighed as Daxter stopped being sick everywhere.

"In the city that never sleeps, prime authority is where the next clue keeps. Fate stirs the creature heaps from within it's eternal rest where the darkness sleeps"

"You have WAY too much time on your hands" Jak commented

"Oh, if you only knew how much time I have been preparing for this... Now if you excuse me I have a flight to catch!" Rygar suddenly turned and jumped off the roof building

Jak's mouth opened only to follow his life force falling down to a large metal object with energy that he sensed was a large vehicle. By the sounds of the engines he could tell it was the Freedom HQ cruiser. He felt another life force at the wheel as Rygar landed on the ship. Jak guessed it was one of his gang members. Jak felt the ship's power signature diminish out of range as the roaring engines grew quiet..

Jak turned back and sighed. He rubbed his forehead as another worry had set in. The safety of Keira.

"Uhhhh... sick..." Daxter moaned, "Too much adventure for one night! If you excuse me I'm going to pass out..."

Jak heard Daxter collapse as the smell of spew reached his nose. Jak picked up the unconscious Ottsel and went away from the mess. Jak could feel the sun on his warm skin as he sought away down from there. He didn't understand why his powers stopped working in mid flight. Jak had recharged completely before take off so there was no need for his powers to just stop working like that. At least he could still 'see'. It was like a system crash, as if he couldn't sustain it any more.

It was just fortunate that he happened to land on Rygar when he was about to make the command...

* * *

Jak entered inside the throne room to find everyone awake. Jak could feel all their life forces wondering around or sitting, though he still couldn't tell who was who, he had to work on that. He was exhausted with three hours of sleep and five hours of running around saving people. Jak knew that his body kicked and screamed for rest and Jak wanted to just do that. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Torn's voice snapped, "You're lucky I didn't come out and bust your ass!"

Jak was surprised at the greeting but his face went into a mask of annoyance.

He pushed past him, "What are you now? My babysitter?"

Jak deposited Daxter onto the stairs as he felt the rest of the life forces approach him.

"Typical, goldenboy going off on his own" Sig snapped, "We agreed to leave in the morning, which is now"

"What? Well its not like I wanted to go off on my own!" Jak defended

"Jak we need to stick together" Ashelin urged, "I have a feeling Rygar is planning something big, he has a reason for doing all this but I don't know what or why"

_Why suddenly everyone is attacking me? Didn't I just save them all from getting massacred?_

"Back off!" Jak snarled, "Its bad enough that I have to deal with Rygar!"

"Rygar?" Torn's voice changed, "You saw him?"

"Hmph" Jak grunted, "Let's just say we bumped into each other. He left me another riddle"

"Well lets hear it" Samos urged

"Yeah and I'm fine too thanks for asking" Jak shot back

He couldn't believe it. They were angry at him because he went off on his own and had to get Daxter. They were completely oblivious to what just had passed. _Is it me or everyone is grumpy when they wake up? _

But he didn't have time to explain everything, he had to concentrate on getting Keira back. He had a feeling it was going to be harder this time. What ever Rygar had in mind was bound to come out and Jak had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty

Jak gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his tired sightless eyes as he recited the riddle, "In the city that never sleeps, prime authority is where the next clue keeps. Fate stirs the creature heaps from within it's eternal rest where the darkness sleeps"

"It's talking about Haven City" Ashelin translated the first bit

"The Freedom HQ" Torn finished, "We'll find what he's up to there"

"But its been taken over, how can we get it back?" Ashelin asked, "We don't have the man power or the technology to break in"

"We don't but Vin does" Jak suggested

"Yeah, we can get Vin to link up with the HQ computers through the network and get him to override the security codes and open the doors" Torn caught on and explained, "Once we're in we can reboot the system and configure everything back to the way it was"

"I hate to rain on your parade but what about the HQ soldiers? I don't think this Rygar character isn't going to let you just waltz in there and take back HQ" Sig pointed out

"Why not?" Jak asked, "He's got everything he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if he copied all the information off the systems"

"Still he wouldn't just let things go unless they work to his advantage" Ashelin supported Sig's argument, "He doesn't do things unless they work for him"

"Unfortunately by doing this we're probably doing what he wants" Torn replied

"But we got no choice, I've got no choice" Jak replied, "Keira is still out there and I'm not going to let some old Krimzon fart get the last laugh!"

"We can divide into two teams" Torn continued, "First team will contact Vin and the second will enter HQ. Jak and Sig can make contact while Ashelin, Samos and I round up as many troops as we can and storm inside once the all clear is given. Radio silence unless its for emergency so that means no coms until the signal, got it?"

"Then what?" Jak asked

"You two head back to HQ once its cleared and we'll see if we can find out what Rygar is up to" Torn finished, "Any questions?"

No one replied.

"Good. Lets move out"

* * *

Jak and Sig rolled up outside the Power Station. Sig drove almost hitting everything along the way so the vehicle ended up all smashed and smoking. 

"I think today has been too much for my stomach" Daxter groaned after the ride

"Sorry chillipeppers, this ride doesn't move like its suppose to. I hate Haven City's technology" Sig muttered

"It's ok" Jak jumped out

Suddenly a small beeping sounded. Sig responded by reaching in a hidden pocket and pulling out a communicator. After a few seconds he turned to them.

"Sorry cherries but I got business at Spargus. It seems marauders are trying to attack again. I'm gonna have to sit this one out"

"Its fine we can take it from here" Jak replied

Sig nodded before reversing and heading the way he came.

"Not much has changed" Daxter commented, "I mean I'd expect something different if I went 30 years in the future"

"Dax you're not in the future" Jak sighed at Daxter's belief that he was cryogenically frozen and made his way to the future, "You've only been missing for over a week"

"Oh"

Jak turned and entered the Power Station. With his Light Eco powers he could feel the large amount of Eco and electrical energy that coursed through the lines and systems in this room. The quiet hum and the occasional crackle of electricity reached his ears. What got Jak was he could also feel two other occupants in the room.

"Jaaak!" Daxter warned, "Those are the guys that tried to take the bar away from me"

"Huh?" Jak frowned

"You know? These guys show up saying they were apart of a gang and my bar was on their property. Yeah right! I like to show them what's their property!"

"Was that the last thing you remember?" Jak asked

"Yeah until I woke up all slimy" Daxter muttered

"They're apart of Rygar's gang" Jak almost hissed

"Hey!" One male voice grunted, "What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be here!"

Jak didn't recognize their voices and he could feel they weren't here for a friendly chat. His guess was right in believing they were Rygar's cronies.

"Maintenance" Jak replied with a smug tone, "I heard there were problems with the system so I came to check it out"

"Problem eh?" the other asked, "Well we kinda have a problem... we can't get this thing operational"

Jak approached them, "Really, what sort of problems?"

"We can't access the systems" one explained

"Oh really?" Jak stood next to them, "Let me take a look"

"Wait a sec" one said suspiciously, "I know that rat"

"Hey! Watch what you call me buddy!" Daxter snapped

With that Jak threw a punch at the two men. In one swing he knocked one and with another aimed swing he knocked out the other. Both of them fell to a unceremonious heap on the floor.

"Ha!" Daxter made some 'kung fu' moves, "And that's what you get for taking me to the Metal Heads!"

"Whoo that felt good" Jak commented then smirked, "You guys rest for a while, while I talk to the System Manager"

"Are... are they gone?" a computerized voice asked

"Vin!" Jak called, "Buddy! I need your help again"

Jak felt a small computer energy signature from a hologram appear above him.

"Jak? Thank goodness you're here! Those goons showed up and messed with the controls! I had to freeze the panels! What's going on? Is there another Metal Head invasion? Oh no! There is isn't there! I knew I should have-"

"Vin it's ok" Jak cut him off, "There's no Metal Head invasion. Its a long story but Freedom HQ is not so free anymore. It has been taken over"

"What! By who?" Vin asked

"The Metal Heads!" Daxter shouted waving his arms

"AHHHHHHH!" Vin screeched

"Ha, ha, ha! You fell for that hook, line and sinker!" Daxter grinned, "Oh yeah, still the same ol' Vin"

"NOT FUNNY!" Vin yelled

Jak pinpointed Daxter's life force and hoped he gave a glare and shook his head.

"What?" Daxter claimed innocence

Jak turned back to the hologram energy signature, "I need access to HQ computers and I need them doors opened"

"Well everything is wired into the network. Lets see what I can do" Vin replied, "Hmmm... OK"

Jak stood there folding his arms as Daxter flopped down on Jak's shoulder.

"I'm hungry" Daxter muttered, "Really hungry"

"Can it wait?" Jak asked

"I haven't eaten in a week!" Daxter exclaimed, "Let alone pee! Which reminds me..."

"Ok I'm in!" Vin announced

"Great" Jak grinned but it was short lived

"Huh? Something's wrong... AHHH! Virus! Oh no its infecting the system-"

Jak could feel Vin's hologram energy signature suddenly disappear. Jak perked up and blinked trying to feel the energy.

"Vin? Vin!" Jak called

Unknown to Jak the light's flickered as all the blue screens turned blood red.

"Oooh spooky" Daxter commented, "Cool special effects"

Suddenly a deep laugh echoed in the room and a hologram energy signature appeared in front of him. Jak could tell it was a different signature, probably on a different frequency or something.

"Hello Jak, surprise" a familiar voice echoed

"It's that guy, whats-his-name?" Daxter frowned trying to think

"What do you want Rygar?" Jak asked folding his arms

"I knew you would come here to open the Freedom HQ doors. Ahh you are so predictable! This is a recorded message while I am off else where with the last of your friends. Keira is it? She is such a pretty girl. So beautiful and intelligent, such a rare thing to come by these days..."

Jak gritted his teeth.

"Don't be mad. If you're watching this then by now the city is already infected with a computer virus, anything linked to the network is infested. It will turn this city into chaos when nothing works. I've broadcasted a signal from the satellite dish on the roof of the HQ building disrupting weapon function, vehicle function and anything else that runs on Eco. Humans are pathetic in their conquest on harnessing Eco but I know you've mastered it.

This would have never had happened if you hadn't knocked me over. You will soon see the destruction, you have caused..."

* * *

To be continued... 

Ahh another day, another visit! Looks like Rygar has Jak under his thumb, once again. What has Rygar have in store this time? How can they take HQ back with no Eco power and no firepower? Akkk I knew this couldn't be easy! Stay tuned to find out more!

Review! Everyone likes a review! Don't be afraid to tell me what you really think, honesty is the best policy or something about freedom of speech and using it...


	11. A little too easy

**Author's note:** I'm sorry for not posting sooner. Had a little dry period, not writer's block, just a period where I didn't feel like writing. Oh and for your 'don't-need-to-know' information I got my HSC (major) results back! Yay! Well I got them... its a matter of reading them...

So no more off periods... for now. Thanks for your reviews! Feedback is gooooooood!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jak could sense Rygar's holographic head in front of him as he delivered a pre-recorded speech. The hologram cackled in laugher.

"The city is at my mercy and there is nothing you can do to save it... or is there?"

Jak frowned as he gritted his teeth, "What the hell are you up to?"

"Err Jak... he can't hear you, its a recording" Daxter reminded him

"I have one mission for you Jak. It's simple enough for you. All you have to do is retrieve this object"

Jak felt another hologram appear in front of him on the same frequency but different signature as Rygar's recording was. He could physically see it so he didn't know what it was.

"What is it?" Jak asked Daxter

"It's a rare and ancient artefact known as The Sphere" Rygar's recording answered the question

"Oh... how original" Daxter commented plainly

"It's was said that it contains great and pure power of the Precursors. The Sphere is a perfect circle, a technological as well as a historical marvel. A prize among thieves and a worthy addition to any collection"

"I wonder why he wants such an artefact" Jak pondered

"It's part of his evil scheme to take over the world" Daxter said plainly, "All the 'I-want-to-take-over-the-world' maniacs always have a piece of something missing that is the final thing to help them take over the world"

"Go to the Precursor Mountain temple" Rygar ordered, "Once you retrieve the object we can talk business. You have until midnight to do this task or risk losing your precious friend. Remember I'm always watching you Jak, always watching..."

The hologram signature disappeared as Jak heard a distinct sound that signalled the end of transmission.

"Ewww creeeeeepy!" Daxter commented, "I wonder if he can see you when you go to the loo and stuff"

Jak didn't reply. He was already thinking about the conversation and his set mission.

"Is it just me or Rygar didn't give me any riddles?" Jak asked

"I hate riddles" Daxter muttered distastefully, "And I know a riddle when I hear one and he didn't say any"

"But why?" Jak asked, "I dunno Dax but this sounds too easy. It's smells fishy to me"

"Fishy? Oh I thought it was this yucky Metal Head goo that is stuck to my fur that smelled fishy" Daxter sniffed his fur at various locations

"He's up to something" Jak folded his arms

"Oooh I know! He's going to use 'The Sphere' to slowly turn all out minds into mush and control the entire planet! He'll be come the ruler and we all be his slaves meeting his every whim!" Daxter suggested, "Or he may have a robot army, or he's really an alien from outer space, ooh, or he is really an evil ruler that is re-incarnated from a different realm and came here to conquer the world!"

"You watch _way_ too much TV" Jak shook his head before moving off towards the exit.

"Who says I was talking about TV?"

"What ever he's planning we still got to do it..." Jak said quietly, "for Keira"

Jak and Keira's argument seemed so long ago. It was over a stupid thing that seemed to matter at the time, now it seems so insignificant. He let his anger and bitterness drive a wedge between them and he knew he had hurt her really bad. Jak was going to prove to her that he still cared, that he was different now and he'd changed.

They entered the outside and Jak could instantly smell burning of petrol as he could sense an intense heat source nearby below the platform. He could hear voices of panic and anger in utter chaos as he could feel numerous of life forces running around in anger and fear.

Jak took out his jet board but he couldn't feel any power signature from it. He frowned at it and shook it trying to get it to pop open.

"Well there goes our ride..." Daxter muttered

"At least we know the transmission about knocking out Eco is right. I guess we'll have to walk then" Jak shrugged before putting the board away.

He turned ran down the ramp to ground level.

"Whoa, the old scar face wasn't kidding when he said he put the city in chaos" Daxter commented

Jak could see the physical side of things but he could definitely see all the natural side of things. The atmosphere was in terror and panic as he could feel life forces fight each other in anger or even confusion. Even the HQ soldiers were in on it, probably trying to control an uncontrollable situation.

"It's like the Arena back in Spargus... just no lava and no guns" Daxter cringed

Jak moved across the sector passing plenty of life forces that were in riot. Jak couldn't feel the Eco energies that usually radiated within the city, it almost felt dead without them.

"Where are we going?" Daxter asked

"To the HQ"

"But its a long walk form here!" Daxter whinged, "Stupid old man! Why did he have to make _nothing_ work!"

"I don't know how we going to get the Precursor Mountain Temple. That sector is still blocked off and we can't get there through the Warp Gate since the whole system is down"

"Oh man! Not even the comms don't work!" Daxter whined, "Does everything in this city run on Eco?"

After a ten minute run Jak finally made it to HQ building finding a group of life forces gathered in at the front of it. Jak approached the group hoping there was someone he knew from the sea of souls.

"Jak!"

_Bingo!_

"What the hell happened?" Torn's voice snapped, "I asked the door to be opened and I get the complete opposite! The systems are down, everything else is down and the city is in a total mess! What on earth happened at the Power Station?"

"Rygar booby trapped the HQ computers" Jak said plainly, "Now whole city is infected by a virus. On top of the HQ building he has a satellite that knocks out all the Eco in the city"

"Damn" Torn swore, "I knew this wouldn't be clean and simple! This is worse then I thought. The whole city is in chaos, all our communications as well as defence systems are down. If the Metal Heads ever attack, and I can assure you they will, we'll be defenceless against them"

"I have to get to the Precursor Mountain Temple" Jak told him, "And get an artefact before midnight tonight"

"Well if you haven't noticed we don't have the HQ cruiser, Rygar must have stolen that. All Eco based technology is useless and everything in this city runs on Eco"

"Why don't we just take out the satellite on the roof?" Daxter asked

"Great idea genus!" Torn smirked, "And you look like a willing candidate to go up there and disable it"

"What! Oh no! No way! I'm _not_ going up there!" Daxter shook his head stubbornly, "I can tolerate climbing statues, climbing pipes and even flying but I'm _not_ climbing the building! What if I fall off? What if I die?"

"We'll have a shoe box funeral in your honour" Torn smirked

Daxter growled, "I know where I like to stick the shoe box..."

"I'll climb up there" Jak stepped in before the two guys start squabbling, "I'll never get to the mountain temple if I don't"

Jak felt Daxter jump off his shoulder, "Well have a nice time up there then"

"There's an emergency exit shaft on the side that leads to the roof" Torn informed physically pointing to a space at the side of the building

"Where?" Jak asked his blind eyes blinked uselessly

"I thought you can see" Torn said suspiciously remembering his own rescue and the amount he was told at Spargus

"Its a kind of seeing..." Jak trailed off not wanting to go through and explaining

"'A kind of seeing'?" Torn repeated sceptically

"It's uh... oh never mind, I'll find it myself" Jak walked off

Jak felt a hand on his shoulder that stopped him. Jak stopped and turned to Torn's life force ready for a challenge of some kind. Instead Jak could feel Torn approach beside him before guiding him forward until they stopped. Jak sensed they stopped in the middle of the path way, in front of water, at the side of the building.

Jak was in surprise as Torn released him and stepping back.

"There are many things I'll never understand and this is one of them. I'm just glad your back with us"

Jak nodded knowing the depth behind the shallow words. He knew Torn was trusting him again and also that in a few words, he was glad that Jak wasn't the guy after the accident. The bitter and resentful ass that shut everyone out.

"Across the water there is a ladder" Torn instructed, "It should lead you to the roof. Sooner you take out the dish the sooner we can have the city back online"

"Thanks"

With that Jak turned and dived into the cold water. Jak surfaced before paddling towards the side of the building, feeling the natural iron and other heavy metals. Jak reached out with his hand and felt for the ladder. His hand grasped a horizontal metal bar and then his other hand. He dragged his body out of the water as he climbed the second bar, water and gravity working against him. Jak climbed higher to find his boots on the ladder. Jak started his long climb up, his Light Eco Powers sensing the ever present heavy metal elements within the building and surrounding structures. The atmosphere was intense with panic and fear of the unknown.

Jak finally reached the top. He could sense a metal contraption a few meters away, active with Eco. Jak slowly approached it pulling out his gun. Jak switched his morph gun to Plasmite RPG mode before aiming. Out of habit he raised it up and close to his blind eyes but in his secondary vision he could easily pin point the satellite due to its major Eco energy output.

"Haven't you learn anything?" a voice snapped

Jak was caught off guard in surprise and pointed his weapon to a second energy source, a life force.

"Point that thing somewhere else!" the familiar voice snapped irritably

"Solrin?" Jak asked shaking his head in complete surprise

"You still continue trying to forget what has been told you as if the faults don't exist!" Solrin snapped

Jak lowered his weapon, "What are you doing here?"

"I speak words and you do not listen!" Solrin snapped, "How can you ever hope to face the trials ahead if you refuse to face yourself and understand what is inside of you?"

"You shouldn't be up here its dangerous" Jak said, "How did you get up here anyway?"

"Perhaps you do not care for your life, is that why you are reckless?"

"Look I don't have time for this" Jak snapped raising his weapon to the satellite dish, "I don't know how you got up here but I got a job to do"

"If you destroy that you will destroy the very thing that will balance this world"

Jak frowned and faced Solrin, "What?"

"Like you the world must be balanced as the constant fight between good and evil tip the scales to their favour"

"But... its a satellite dish..." Jak emphasised

"It is not the dish but what is in the dish" Solrin replied, "No satellite can absorb Eco by itself"

Jak turned back to the powerful energies of the satellite dish. Jak approached it feeling its intense Eco energies that it had gathered.

"If you continue to deny this way, you will not survive the trial ahead and this world will face the darkest age yet"

Jak's sensors were flooded with the intense Eco energies that were trapped in the satellite dish that he could no longer detect anything else around him, not even Solrin's life force. Despite this Jak turned to Solrin's general voice direction.

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I have been trying to tell you all along!" Solrin snapped, "What everyone is trying to tell you but you will not listen. You are afraid, afraid to face yourself fearing that it is a battle you cannot win. Light will always brighten a dark room. You cannot ignore it or run away any longer. Change of the heart is different than change of the mind"

Jak went quiet knowing what Solrin had meant. Again the old man had pinpointed things that would never reach his lips. He knew he was running away from all his faults and problems, focusing on Rygar's little game. Everything that people told him went in one ear and out the other because he didn't want to deal with anything. He didn't want to face himself because he knew he would be facing his powers, his soul... his deepest and darkest fears. Everything he had buried would be surfaced and he didn't want to go through the suffering and pain of it.

_Why does it matter so much? Why is Sorlin pushing it? Was it so important that Solrin is here on the roof with me?_

Jak stood up and moved away from the contraption. With his sensors clear he tried to detect Solrin.

"Solrin? Solrin?" Jak called

Jak probed the area but came up with nothing. Again the weird man had pulled another disappearing act. _Strange_.

Jak shook his head and decided to get on with the mission at hand. He turned towards the satellite feeling his sensors were becoming overwhelmed again with the immense Eco energies. _If I can't destroy it how can I turn it off if I can't see? I wish Daxter was here..._

Jak realized that he was once again blind. His secondary vision was flooded with the immense Eco energies that he couldn't pick out anything else from the mass of power. Jak knelt by it, his ears heard the whirring of energy and he could feel the power it produced.

"All the city's Eco must be here..." Jak surmised, "But how?"

Jak reached out to feel around, hoping a touch wouldn't burn or zap him. Warm metal hit his finger tips, he made his way down and it grew warmer as he went. He knew he was getting close to the power source. After his inspection, he realized that the satellite had no control panel of any kind so he couldn't turn it off. Jak went for a small compartment that was the warmest part of the contraption. Jak opened it and instantly felt the immense Eco that was stored inside, he knew this was the power source.

Jak knew the only way to turn it off was to take the power source out but it also held vast amounts of Eco. He didn't know what would happen if he touched it. He knew he was very resilient with Eco but everyone had their limits. He just didn't know his limits.

Jak held his breath as he reached out to grasp it. It felt warmer and warmer as he came closer and closer. Then he suddenly touched it and felt immense power rush up his arm like liquid fire. Jak yelped and pulled his arm back feeling strangely energized. Jak frowned in determination before reaching out again. He touched it, ignoring the pain coursing through his arm and grasped it. As soon as his palm touched the smooth surface the pain running up his arm grew worse.

Jak gritted his teeth as he gripped the object and pulled. The liquid hot pain passed through his arm and across his chest. Jak growled in pain as he pulled with all his might but it was stuck in its place. Jak smacked his other hand on the object and instantly power and pain shot up his arm. Jak ignored it by screwing his eyes shut, baring his teeth and concentrating on pulling the orb out.

Jak used all his strength and might. It seemed like forever with the pain spreading down through his torso and up through his neck. He could feel the great Eco power and he could feel it was energy he could never hold. Finally the object gave way and popped out of its place. Jak fell backwards with the circular object in his hands as the whirring died down and the pain sensations stopped.

Jak sat there for a little bit puffing, glad the pain and the satellite had stopped. Jak felt the object, it was smooth and round like a ball. He knew it was made from Precursor Metal from the texture. Then the thought occurred to Jak, _What if this was The Sphere?_

Jak frowned as he felt the intense Eco energies, now contained and compressed in a small Precursor artefact. Jak got up inspecting it more curiously wondering if this was the artefact and if it was why did Rygar led him to believe that the artefact resided in the Precursor Mountain Temple?

Jak slipped the orb in his backpack before finding the ladder and making his way down. Once back on solid ground he was met by Torn and Daxter.

"What took you so long?" Daxter complained, "I think the Yakows are already home!"

"Did you disable it?" Torn was always right down to business

"Yeah" Jak replied

Jak heard some shuffling before what sounded like an empty gun click. Then a few more clicks.

"My gun doesn't work" Torn informed, "That means Eco hasn't been restored"

"I took the power source out so the satellite doesn't work" Jak defended his position

"Something isn't right. Show me the power source"

Jak reached behind him and pulled out the circular orb.

"Ooooh that's a big shiner" Daxter commented, "If it wasn't Precursor junk"

"Its Precursor. Its probably absorbed all the city's Eco. Can you open it?"

"No"

"This is worse than I thought. The longer the city is without Eco the more danger we're in"

"Dax" Jak called, "Does this look like the hologram of The Sphere that Rygar showed us?"

"Hmmm it has a few tiny dents in it..." Daxter trailed

"Daxter..."

"Yeah, now you mention it, it does!"

"No matter how much I don't like the idea but I think the only person who can open The Sphere is Rygar"

"If you have forgotten all transport is disabled, since all run on Eco" Torn pointed out

"Hmmm... Eco maybe but do you have anything running on electricity or at least petrol?" Jak asked

"Those were rendered obsolete years ago. There are none surviving in the city today" Torn replied

"Can't we bring any from Spargus?" Jak asked

"Any transport that comes within a ten mile radius of the city is knocked out of the sky"

"But the satellite doesn't work anymore" Daxter pointed out

"If that happened an hour ago then Spargus would have the only transport connecting Haven City to the desert available" Torn said sarcastically, "Its been already affected by the satellite and its wreckage is somewhere on the outskirts of the city"

"What time is it?" Jak asked

"Two o'clock" Daxter replied

"Ten hours to find a way to the Precursor Mountain Temple"

Jak heard footsteps approach them. He pinpointed their lifeforce to a powerful and ancient one.

"What's going on here?" Samos' voice asked

"Keep up with the times shrivelled stick" Daxter quipped

"The city's lost its Eco supply and I need a non-Eco transport to get me to the Precursor Mountain Temple" Jak filled in

"Non-Eco" Samos echoed

"I have to get back" Torn excused himself, "Looks like the city is about to go on a riot"

Jak heard his footsteps leave them as his life force disappeared out of range.

"I remember Keira was working on a new vehicle project that used something about sub-atomic particles rather than Eco" Samos replied, "Since the accident she hasn't built anything that relies on Eco"

Jak felt a little guilty when Samos had said that, knowing her ambition to use the best Eco fuels was left in ruins, she was suddenly afraid to repeat the same mistake.

"Does she have a working prototype?" Jak asked

"Well yes but-"

"Great we'll take it!" Daxter interrupted

"Do be careful, it may not perform at its peak" Samos warned

"We got nothing else" Jak argued, "And I'm not wasting a second longer with Rygar having Keira and the city like this"

"The vehicle is located in her auto parts shop in the new section. Be careful Jak. I have an uneasy feeling about all of this"

"So do I" Jak replied, "So do I"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

It looks clear and cut to go and save Keira but it seems a little too easy. I mean Rygar told Jak where the satellite was and Jak ended up obtaining The Sphere... There has to be more reason why Rygar knocked out all the Eco in the city and why he wants to meet Jak at the old Precursor Mountain Temple. I mean Rygar could have easily met Jak at a down town cafe, couldn't he?

Think about it. Until then stay tuned for the next chapter. Don't click that cursor!

Review? A pretty review for the pretty author? Send in your questions, comments, flames, queries, criticisms, threats and encouragement now and receive your very own Metal Head. That's right! They devour and destroy everything! A necessity to any household! (All Metal Heads that are given do not exist and we are not liable for any complaints made in giving out the creatures)


	12. A little hard to swallow

**Author's note:** Thanks for your reviews! I know you have your hunches and your suspicions but I just have to add a twist... oh I couldn't resist! What fun is the story when you don't have a twist in it?

Anyway sorry about last chapter, the end seemed a little choppy. I'll try to keep it more smoother from now on.

Oh and merry what ever religion you celebrate this end of year season with! But from me Merry Christmas.

* * *

The afternoon breeze blew through the open room. The sun shone its last rays over the mountains as birds returned home and the nocturnal creatures were beginning to stir. Rygar stood in the middle of the Precursor structure, the ever working mechanics of Precursor technology hovered below the room. Rygar stared at the elevator watching, waiting for movement, waiting for the arrival of the planet's hero. 

His few chosen men stood around. They were part of the Inner Circle, the only ones to ever really know his true intensions and plans. Usually they looked and acted like the rest of his gang but tonight they wore more traditional clothing and awaited for the final event.

"I didn't know you ran a cult. I knew Krimzon Guards had egos but I didn't think the KG were really up themselves" a female voice remarked

Rygar turned to the female with an icy stare. She was worn from the days of harsh treatment but her spirit was fiery and strong. Her aqua hair was stringy with neglect, her clothing were torn in places as the white of her shirt was stained with dirt. She was bound in KG cuffs and remained sitting on the floor with two members of his group posing as guards.

"A cult? These men have come freely and are apart of the Inner Circle in their own free will" Rygar replied, "I don't need to be surrounded by mindless idiots. All who are apart of my organization join because Freedom HQ offers them nothing of value so it is their fault and not mine, I am merely picking up the pieces"

"Yeah a real hero" Keira muttered sarcastically

"Why did you even join the Freedom HQ? You're young, pretty and have your whole life a head of you and yet you waste it with simple minded fools. You're throwing pearls at Hiphogs, only to get them trampled. Your rare intelligence with Precurian Astrophysics can but put to better use"

"Charming but no thanks" Keira refused, "I rather do my own thing than have an old has-been like you to take advantage of me"

"Too bad" Rygar shrugged, "All that talent wasted"

"For you that is"

Rygar chuckled, "Come on. Don't tell me you're letting this little incident drive a wedge in between our friendship. You sound like you hate me"

Keira just looked at him and if looks could kill... Rygar laughed again before silence resumed within the open room.

"Do you ever get curious Keira?" Rygar asked causally

"Curious? About what?"

"As a scientist I expect you are extremely curious about Jak"

"What? What do you mean? I should be asking you that since you've been really interested in him all of a sudden. Do you really hate him?"

Rygar smirked, "I don't hate Jak. He is quite the revolutionary. As a fellow scientist you must agree that he is a scientific wonder"

"He's not a lab rat" Keira snapped

"Come on. Don't tell me the thought of seeing how it all works has never crossed your mind?"

"I'm a mechanic not a biologist" Keira growled

Rygar chuckled knowing he was rubbing the girl the wrong way, "We are merely having a conversation. There is no need to get all emotional and moral"

Keira glared the old Krimzon Guard soldier as he gave another chuckle.

Suddenly the large round Precursor elevator powered up and whirred. Rygar faced the direction as the platform descended revealing a distant figure. Rygar waited patiently as the figure stepped off once at ground level and approached him. The last rays of light revealed the pale face, yellow hair, and typical clothing of the person he'd been expecting.

"Nice of you to join us" Rygar greeted

"I did what you wanted" Jak glared at him, "Give me Keira and restore the city and I'll give you The Sphere"

"Always down to business aren't we Jak?" Rygar teased

"Just do it already" Jak snapped

Rygar gave a chuckle before demanding, "The Sphere?"

Jak took it out of his backpack and showed it to Rygar. The flawless Precursor Technology was brightened with Eco power. Rygar gave a sly smile.

"Good. I'm a man of my word" Rygar nodded his head towards the two guards

The guards released Keira and she ran over to Jak's side. Jak sensed her approach as they both fell into a short hug.

"You ok? Did they hurt you?" Jak asked

"No I'm fine"

"Sorry to break up the reunion but I do want The Sphere now" Rygar demanded

"What about the city?" Jak questioned

"The power is already stored" Rygar lied

Jak seemed to hold it for a little bit, contemplating, but chucked it over and Rygar caught it.

"Ha! I guess I had my fingers crossed when I made that promise!"

Jak frowned as Rygar's mouth slowly crept into a triumphant smile.

"Finally its completed!"

"See I told you that thing was his final step to take over the world" Daxter said in a 'told-you-so' tone

Rygar held up the orb in the darkening light. Its florescent power glowed.

"Behold the new world approaches!" Rygar announced

The Inner Circle gathered men gathered as Rygar gave a long laugh. They all awaited something...

* * *

Jak could feel the atmosphere grow darker and with this he sensed something bad was about to happen. Jak could feel the life forces of Rygar's men gather closer in a semi-circle around the old Krimzon soldier. Rygar's strong spirit stood holding the energized and immensely powerful artefact. 

"What are you up to?" Jak growled, the suspicion was always there. This whole goose chase had to have more depth than just saving friends and dealing with an old Krimzon has-been.

"Since you have made it to the end I'll tell you the inevitable" Rygar replied, "The past few days had been fun but it was all done to test you"

"To test me, what for?" Jak asked

"I studied you Jak. Everything you have done, I have recorded. You see before Errol, I was second in command to the Baron. I knew the most top secret projects. Then Vegar approached the Baron telling Praxis about a new kind of weapon to destroy the Metal Heads. Praxis became interested and gave the go ahead and told me to keep an eye on Vegar. As I did I studied what Vegar had been studying and came across an ancient prophecy. One that foretells of a new world, the dawn of a new age, one without darkness, a perfect utopia and a paradise that is vastly different to this life"

"You think we could have the short version?" Daxter asked

"Vegar had been striving to achieve this prophecy believing he was the light that brightened the darkness. You know the rest of his story and you also know that Vegar tried to use your ability, perhaps to gain this goal, but instead you were pumped with Dark Eco. The fool didn't understand what the writings truly meant and paid dearly"

"Ayeh I didn't think so..." Daxter trailed

"So why all this?" Jak folded his arms

"To prepare you for the final event"

"Which is..." Jak let it hang for a fill-in

"You will see..." Rygar replied slyly

The old soldier lifted his arm out and Jak felt the Eco energies inside the ball start to penetrate the Precursor Metal surface.

"The extra amount of Dark Eco you received while releasing Ashelin, helped your ability to cope with increased amounts of Eco. The fight with the Metal Head while helping Torn helped your mental as well as inner strength stability of the extra amount of energy. The rescue to help your pet rat proved your stamina and ability to cope under such pressures"

Jak was defiantly tired of this 'proving-self-worth' game but this time it wasn't for his own dignity. Jak glared his blind eyes at the man's life force and pulling out his gun. _I could take him out now, while I have the chance..._

"But this final task was different" Rygar continued, "I had The Sphere in my possession for a long time, but it needed a power boost and so I used the satellite to amplify it. You're a smart man, I knew you would figure out how the satellite got its energy. So you see I used you to do all the hard work for me"

Jak loaded his Blaster mod gun and fired but it came up empty clicks.

"I thought you would have known by now that I would disable your weaponry. I'm not an idiot to stand here unarmed" Rygar smirked

Jak gritted his teeth as his hatred for his man grew quickly. _If I can't attack with my gun I'll just have to take him down myself!_ Jak ran forward, changing to his dark side as he went. Daxter held on as his emotionally charged friend as he came in for an attack. He saw that Rygar had pulled out a device with his free hand.

"Jaaak!" Daxter tried to warn him

It was too late Rygar gave a grin and pressed the button. Jak suddenly felt weak and he slowed down until he collapsed onto his hands and knees. Jak could feel all his Dark Eco drain away and his power leaving him. Jak suddenly realized he could no longer sense anything. He blinked his blind eyes a few times trying to re-tap into his light powers but it was as if they were never there.

_What? Its just like when I fell from the sky and on Rygar back in Spargus. I'm losing my powers..._

"Jak?" Daxter called, "Jak! Get up!"

"I know you Jak" Rygar gloated, "I know how you function, I know how your ability works and I know how much you rely on your Eco powers! I created devices to counter these things so when we eventually meet my task can be quick and painless!"

Jak squeezed his eyes feeling completely helpless and completely stupid. This guy had it in for him at the start. He was just being played like a puppet. He predicted everything and it scared Jak that someone knew him so well, especially when he didn't know much of himself.

"Jak!" He heard Keira call and come to his side.

He could feel her delicate touch on his arm. He failed them all. He was back where he'd started, blind and vulnerable. All this time he was ironically blinded to the fact, believing he had changed but all he did was found another way to see.

"I... I can't see..." Jak growled clenching his fists, "I-I can't see a thing! Damn it!"

Solrin was right. He was just using his powers as a tool. He never understood it at all. Now the tools were taken away he could no longer use them and was back where he'd started. Solrin warned him repeatedly and he didn't listen, now he was paying the price. Everyone was going to pay the price.

"I'm sorry" Jak shook his head, "This is all my fault"

"Its not your fault" Keira defended

"I let this happen" Jak continued, "I let him play games and get what he wanted! I should've stopped him! I should've seen it coming, I should-"

"Don't despair" Rygar's deep voice boomed over him, "You can still save this world"

"I'm not listening to you!" Jak snarled and struggled to his feet

Keira helped him up and kept him steady as Rygar laughed.

"You're not so tough now hot shot" Rygar gloated, "But you continue to impress me, even in your blindness you completed my tasks while using your powers, that is resourceful"

"You _knew_ he went blind!" Daxter asked

"Oh of course" Rygar laughed and boasted, "I was the one that caused the accident"

"WHAT?" all three of them chorused together

Rygar gave a laugh, "Don't tell me you think it was an elaborate freak accident did you? Oh the freak storm was caused by a new Precursor technology I'd discovered and made sure the power surge and timing were perfect. And you blamed your girlfriend here for the whole thing! Ha, ha! _That_ was gold"

Jak clenched his fists and growled as his body shook with rage. All this time it was Rygar's fault for making him blind. All the isolation, hope, despair, boredom, anger, resentment was all because of one man. That was low. Even for his most hated enemy Baron Praxis, that action had hit an all time low.

"Oh don't tell me I upset you" Rygar said nastily, "Don't take it personally, I only did it to fulfill the prophecy"

"Stuff your prophecy!" Jak roared, "You did this, all of this? You ruined my life and everyone else's just so you can fulfill stupid chicken scratches?"

Rygar gave a smirk, "Such temper. Maybe you should attend anger management classes?"

"Hey! Knock it off old fart!" Daxter snapped, "I had enough of all you hell-bent 'take-over-the-world' freaks that never leave us alone! What's so good about taking over the world anyway?"

"Two words. I rule"

"Its lonely at the top" Daxter countered

"But the power is mine"

"Power over what? A bunch of people and then you die" Daxter pointed out

"Shut up rat! You can never comprehend what I have in mind!"

"Yeah-huh" Daxter replied in a non-believing tone

Rygar boomed, "Now behold the power of The Sphere!"

Jak was completely oblivious to what was going on around him. He couldn't see and he couldn't sense so he was completely cut off from the event that unfolded. Jak had to only hear what Keira and Daxter were saying to get a clear picture.

"Whoa... is it me or the orby thingy is glowing really bright?" Daxter asked

"It must be emitting energized Eco particles. If all the city's Eco is combined in The Sphere it will grow unstable and become dangerous" Keira analyzed, "If The Sphere is opened or if it doesn't turn stable soon we can be looking at a mass wipe out, like the Precursor Stone"

"What!" Jak and Daxter chorused together

"Ahhh all that Precurian Astrophysical knowledge wasted" Rygar commented, "It's still not too late to join me in the new world"

"You mean all this time you were trying to create a bomb that will wipe out the world and bring about this 'new world'? Are you crazy?" Daxter yelled

"Oh you shallow civilians!" Rygar said exasperated, "If only you knew"

"It doesn't make sense" Jak murmured, "Why would he create a bomb to wipe out the world if he was going to die along with everyone when it goes off..."

"Look to the sky and you will see both our moons have aligned" Rygar announced

"Soooo we should be careful of werewolves?" Daxter guessed

"No you simple minded rat" Rygar chuckled, "To activate The Sphere. This artefact was created to simulate the moons in a perfect sphere. It activates every thousand years when the moons align but never has enough power to rise to its full potential. But now I've fixed that and we will all see what it is capable of and I will fulfill what the prophecy foretells!"

"Why do old people yap about prophecies anyway?" Daxter asked

"Now this is the moment that is long awaited!" Rygar announced

In the visual world The Sphere glowed to a bright white colour that blinded everyone's eyes, except Jak.

"The combination of all four Eco creates White Eco _but_ the combination of Light and Dark Eco... both are charged and joined together to eventually create an all new substance! An ultimate Eco that synthesized by the two most powerful of Eco Energies! It's a power with unimaginable force! Only Precursors can wield such power! How do you think they power the Planetary Defense System?" Rygar's voice echoed through the light

Jak had to stop this madman. Jak pulled out of Keira's grasp and walked up to Rygar, still weak from his power drain. He was unaffected by the light and stopped when he could feel The Sphere's heat on his face. Jak clenched his fist and threw it towards Rygar, or at least he hoped it was the old man.

But a thick hand grasped his fist.

"You're weak and you're blind. How can you ever hope to defeat me? Now Jak, I shall show you your true purpose and your true destiny! The reason for your powers and the reason for your very existence!"

Jak blinked, "What?"

Suddenly the light was sucked into the orb and left the temple room in darkness but then soon after its power was released into a beam, right at Jak. With the close range and no warning, the man was a sitting flut flut and was struck.

"Jak!" Keira cried, "NO! You'll kill him!"

Daxter was flung off by the force and could only watch as Jak fell to the floor. Jak felt immense power enter his being. Liquid hot fire rushed through his body, as if it was running in his veins. He was in mindless in pain and in an endless scream as The Sphere relentlessly poured its Eco power into him. The combined Light and Dark Eco awakened his Light and Dark alter egos. The energy raised him off the ground as both of his alter egos fought their way out of him. They wanted to be released.

Rygar cackled in the background as the Inner Circle group dropped to one knee.

"No! Stop it!" Keira pleaded her logical mind knew what sort of energy it was and what it could do.

"It's too late!" Rygar replied, "The new world awaits!"

Jak's screams turned inhuman as his form changed. His fingers developed Dark Eco claws, his back launched out his Light Eco wings, his body turned to his Light Eco form but with a light purple twinge, as horns grew thick from his skull. Black film filled his sightless eyes as the Light Eco lit them up to create a purple glow.

"The very man who saved this world will now ruin it" Rygar smirked, "All that hard work for nothing, just as the prophecy foretold"

"Why does this look like something out of a Frankenstein movie?" Daxter asked no one in particular

"Arise!" Rygar shouted, "Cleanse this world! Bring it into everlasting paradise!"

"Oh quit the melodrama will ya?" Daxter snapped

The newly formed creature screeched as The Sphere stopped its power transfer and the beam disappeared. The surrounding gang members were gawking at it in complete fear as Jak's combined form gently landed on his feet. The creature stood up straight with authority and power, his form was saturated in so much Eco that he was glowing a light purple. The creature lifted his forearm as Eco sparks ran down from his shoulder to his clawed hand.

Rygar gave a triumphant smile as he held The Sphere out in front of him.

"Finally all my hard work and planning has paid off. I love when my schemes go smoothly and successfully" Rygar gloated

The creature looked up and glared at Rygar.

"Ahhh! Eco creature!" Rygar addressed it, "I was the one who created you and so you must obey me!"

Rygar waved The Sphere around as if it held some sort of power over the creature. Stunned silence filled the temple as the creature's footsteps echoed within the room. The creature stopped in front of the Sphere and its eyes glowed an angry purple as it looked down on Rygar.

"I can easily take away your power just I have given it!" Rygar threatened, "I am your master!"

The creature didn't move but then in a blink of an eye, the creature moved back and released a kick, which knocked The Sphere out of Rygar's grip.

"Arrgh!" Rygar growled nursing his injured hand

"I obey no one" the creature snarled

Rygar blinked, "What? That's not possible! You are suppose to-"

The creature back handed the old Krimzon soldier. The man fell to the ground.

Keira saw the whole thing and was completely stunned. She didn't think Jak could survive but... but he did. It was impossible! Technically he should be dead but she seen Jak pull miracles out of his ass and this time he did it again.

"I create my own destiny, you're not even worthy to grovel at my feet let alone to decide my fate!" the creature hissed, "So this world is mine and I'll do what I please!"

"This is all wrong! I went to all the trouble of preparing you for this fate! I gave you all the power of Eco and yet you still defeat me?"

The creature opened his clawed hand over Rygar as an light purple energy ball developed at his palm.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I don't believe a disgusting creature like you can ever wield the power of the gods!"

In the distance Daxter raised an eyebrow at this. _Since when Jak behaves like this?_

"Uhhh Jak? What happened to all the saving the world biz?" Daxter asked timidly

The creature turned and glared, his light purple eyes brightening with hatred, "You dare speak to me rat?"

"What do ya mean 'I dare speak to you'? We're pals, we're best buds of course I'll '_dare_ speak to you'" Daxter snapped

"You're just a lowly creature!" the creature spat before raising his right arm, "I don't befriend the weak and the stupid"

"Hey! I'm _not_ weak and I'm _not_ stupid!" Daxter defended

Light purple power formed at his palm and the creature shot it at the Ottsel.

"Ahhhh!" Daxter screeched as he dived out of the way, "What are you doing? Its me! Daxter!"

The creature formed another energy ball and shot at him again.

"AHHHHHHH!" Daxter screamed as the light purple Eco energy came right at him.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Daxter's ruff at the back of his neck just in time and hauled him up as they ran.

"Come on Daxter" Keira's voice reached his ears, "We better scoot before it gets messy"

"Keira?" Daxter blinked, "You... you saved me?"

Keira flung him on her shoulder as she ran to the elevator. The creature glared but turned back to where the Sphere had landed and saw it was gone. He whipped back around to the fleeing people and saw that the girl held the artefact.

"You dare defy me? I will kill you!" The creature roared before it ran after them.

The elevator made it to the top and Keira and Daxter were stopped by the upside-down floating rafts.

"Ahhh! We're doomed!" Daxter cried

"I've taken the liberty of borrowing Rygar's gun" Keira smiled before she shot the two platforms with the Krimzon Guard pistol.

"Why is it working?" Daxter asked, "I thought Eco was knocked out..."

"It does now. The satellite doesn't work anymore remember? Anyway this gun that Rygar has made isn't a gun that uses Eco. He created it as a safeguard"

The platforms both righted themselves and she jumped across them. Just as they reached the other side the creature showed up behind them in mid air. He screeched a distorted roar as he charged his Eco energy.

"AHHH! He's following us!" Daxter panicked

"I'll bet he's after the artefact" Keira replied

"But we don't have it!"

Keira didn't reply.

"Don't tell me, you've got it..." Daxter trailed

The creature flapped its Light Eco wings to gain some altitude before swooping in for the attack.

Keira dived out of the way and ended up in a roll.

"Wow, I didn't know you can do that!" Daxter said

"I learned that off Jak"

"Speaking about Jak, here he comes again!" Daxter screeched

Keira dodged another swoop from the combined creature. The creature roared in anger before taking to the skies again. Then suddenly blast sounds came from behind. They both turned to find the creature was raining small bubbles of Eco energy down on them. It started behind them and made its way towards them at a fast rate.

"Ahhhh! He's gonna hit us! We're gonna be Swiss cheese!"

Keira saw there was nowhere to hide or evade the attack in any way. She looked back to the front and saw her prototype vehicle next to the deactivated Warp Gate.

"What's this doing here?" she asked, "Its not even finished! I haven't tested the Juxtalink Cortex to see if it can process the-"

"More walk and less talk!" Daxter quipped as the shower of Eco Energy came closer and closer.

"But Daxter the prototype still has kinks and bugs that I've got to fix. It's not air worthy!" Keira argued

"We kinda had to borrow it" Daxter casually explained, "We had a little Eco problem if you hadn't noticed!"

Keira ran full speed to her vehicle, with the Eco blasts at her heels. She jumped into her prototype vehicle and switched on the engines. Daxter took the seat next to her. The energy attack came upon them and the creature's screech echoed across the mountain air.

As soon as Keira's butt hit the seat she smacked a button on the control panel. Instantly a shield appeared and surrounded the prototype airship. Blasts hit the shield like bugs on the windscreen.

"Wow... cool!" Daxter gasped at the bubble that surrounded them, "This is something new"

"How can anyone have a ship without a shield?" Keira asked

The engines powered up in a low whine. Keira switched to reverse and it backed out from the land into the air. The creature growled in rage.

"This baby should handle like the HQ cruiser" Keira replied as she switched it back to dive

"Well now you mentioned it does look a little like the cruiser" Daxter commented and bounced on the seats, "And feels like it too"

Keira slammed the acceleration pedal, the engine thrusters roared to life and blasted a white flame. The sudden force propelled the prototype model away before the creature could attack them again. A loud terrible screech echoed behind them as they left the Precursor Mountain Temple in their smoke. The creature glared and chased after them with a howl of fury.

"Ahhh! He's chasing us!" Daxter cried, "We're doomed!"

"The Sphere..." Keira trailed glancing at the artefact in her lap

The creautre came up behind them gaining speed. Keira jerked the vehicle from side to side and even upside down as incoming Eco energy attacks threatened to weaken the shield and destroy the ship.

"Wow! I didn't know you drive like this either!" Daxter exclaimed

"My first time" Keira gritted her teeth, "Crash course"

The creature stopped the attack and flapped his tentacle-like wings to get above the vehicle.

"At least he stopped attacking us... that's a good sign right?" Daxter asked

"Daxter I'm going to need you to take the wheel for me" Keira instructed

"What!" Daxter cried, "I can't even reach the pedals!"

Keira opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud whack. Both looked up to the source of the noise and found the creature on top of the shield above them.

"AHHHHH!" Daxter yelped

"Take the wheel!" Keira ordered

Daxter instantly done it without argue as they switched seats. The creature raised his clawed hand scratched at the shield, using Eco with each swipe, trying to weaken and break through the defense.

"Give me The Sphere!" The creature ordered, "I'll make your death painless!"

Keira held it within her arms as she laid back across the passenger side, facing up. Keira stared at the creature as what Rygar had said come to mind... _I can easily take away your power just I have given it_...

The shield started to blink as it was weakening to the creature's attacks. Suddenly an image came to her mind... _In a blink of an eye the creature moved back and released a kick, which knocked The Sphere out of Rygar's grip. On closer inspection the creature's boot hit Rygar's wrist..._

"That's it!" Keira gasped as an idea struck the light bulb

Suddenly the shield faded out and the creature landed on the ship's hull, behind the seats. The creature pushed through the rushing wind and reached over to Keira. Daxter turned and screamed.

"You want it?" Keira challenged, "Here take it!"

Keira forced The Sphere into the creature's open hand. As soon as the smooth cream surface of The Sphere touched the creature's glowing skin it sparked and it glowed an awesome white.

"Noooo!" the creature hissed and instantly pulled his hand away

The Sphere cackled in neon light purple Eco sparks as if it just sucked some of the creature's power. Keira sat up and came at him again with the Sphere to his other hand. Out of fear, the creature let go of the seat edge, but by doing so, his wings filled with air and he was dragged away from the ship. The prototype zoomed away as he was left behind flapping his wings to keep airborne.

The creature screeched in absolute fury. Instead of pursuing them he turned off in another direction, towards the city.

"The can run but they can't hide. I'll flush them out and keep The Sphere away from them!" the creature vowed before approaching the northern end of the city

Back on the prototype cruiser Keira wiped her forehead and sighed with relief. She turned to Daxter who was doing a poor job at driving. Daxter turned to her, half driving and half stunned.

"Is it over?"

"This isn't good" Keira bit her lip, "With all the city's Eco practically within Jak, thanks to The Sphere, the city has no way to defend itself against its latest threat... and no hero to stop it either..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Strange... but disastrous! How can Rygar do such a thing! Rygar was determined to go as far as to make Jak go blind, to make his prophecy dreams possible. While he did succeed now its out of control! Jak's the bad guy and there's no one who can save the city... or is there?

Extra! Extra! Review all about it! This chapter is up so have your say! Don't miss out! Extra!

Oh and I'm _not_ liable for any Metal Head damage from my last chapter review gimmick.


	13. Determination

**Author's Note:** Hey peoples thanks for your reviews! They were great! I always look forward to them!I'msoooooooo sorry for posting so late butI was busy with xmas and the new year. Ok crummy excuse but was having a little holiday plus I was having a bit ofthe dreadedwriter's block. Anyway I decided to post this today because two days agowas my birthday! Yay!

For the 'don't-need-to-know' info my second b'day (as well as my second xmas and new year) on this website. That means I've been writing Jak and Dax fanfic for over a year and a bit... spooky. It doesn't seem long but if feels that way. I'm 18 now so legally I'm an adult (in down under) but illegally I'm a child so this chapter is my b'day gift to you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Daxter blinked and shook his head as he held on to the steering wheel. He was trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

"Um, erh... what just happened?"

"Rygar's plans coming to life" Keira replied looking at the glowing artefact in her hands, "Now I can see why Rygar went to all the trouble with Jak. Jak was going to be the one to destroy the world"

"Whoa there! Back up! You mean all this time Rygar wanted Jak to destroy the world? That's...that's..."

"Clever" Keira finished

"Errm not what I had in mind but close enough..."

"With Jak being the one to destroy everything instead of saving the world like he usually does..."

"Hey! I save the world too you know!" Daxter snapped "I'm the real hero but its usually Jak who is the one who is stopping all the maniacs. He's good at all that stuff. But Jak is good guy right... he wouldn't go destroying stuff...erh right?"

"Your forgetting he's corrupted by the Eco"

"Oh yeah... right"

Keira shook her head, "Scientifically he shouldn't be alive but he is. No one knows what this much Eco power can do to a person. If he ever survives after this... I don't think there would be much left of him..."

"You mean he'll..."

Keira shrugged, "Who really knows...?"

"So let me get this straight. All this time Rygar was planning to use Jak to destroy the world and then create a new one?" Daxter tried to clear up

"Yeah, and I'll bet he was counting on Jak's channelling abilities to absorb and cope with the large volumes of Eco from The Sphere. And you know what happens when Jak has no control? "

"Um he freaks out?" Daxter asked and made a face, "You know go gruesome on us"

"That's exactly what just happened. He has no control..." Keira trailed and sighed

"That's why the old Krimzon fart put all of us through this whole thing?"

"Yeah"

"Wow talk about obsessed. He's really got it down to the T"

"But there was one thing he didn't count on" Keira said

"And...uh what's that?" Daxter asked

"Us"

"Us?"

"Jak isn't alone and I'm not going to let Rygar have his way" Keira said determinedly

"You mean _we_ get to be the heroes?... Or in your case a heroine?" Daxter asked excitedly

"If you mean saving the world from total annihilation then I guess so"

"Oh yeah!" Daxter cheered, "Finally! I'll be recognized and I'll get the hero worship I deserve!"

"Its not going to be easy though"

"There's always a catch isn't there!" Daxter muttered distastefully

"The city is still defenceless with the power drain. Without the major newly developed Defence Cannons the city has no hope or a fighting chance to stay alive"

"We have Defense Cannons?"

Keira rolled her eyes, "Um yeah, I've been leading the project for months now"

"We have huge big space guns! Cool!"

Keira shook her head.

"Sooooo where are we going?" Daxter asked still at the wheel

"Where is Torn and Ashelin?" Keira asked

"The last time we saw them was at the HQ" Daxter informed

"Ok we'll head there then. We have to regroup and think up a good way of saving Jak" Keira explained her decision, "I know The Sphere is the key to return him back to normal"

"You mean you can understand Precursor junk!" Daxter blinked, "Wow! I didn't know you can do all this neat and cool stuff. We should talk"

Keira looked away changing the subject, "Um...erh... let me drive for a while."

* * *

"Sir! Sir! Are you ok?" 

The large man grumbled and groaned as he rose off the Precursor Metal floor. He came to a seated position as he tried to clear the grogginess away.

"Commander Rygar sir!" one man said sharply in front of him, "There is no evidence of The Sphere or the Devine Being"

Rygar gave a smirk as he climbed to his feet, "As the two moons align shall rise the Devine Being, knowledge of all and destruction of all"

"Sir..." one man blurted, "The plan has failed"

Rygar straightened to full body posture as he gave a laugh, "My plans never fail"

The man blinked, _Is he in denial?_

"Awaken from its eternal rest, eyes are dull and no sense. Eco combined so powerful but tame, return to the dust from whence you came! The new world awaits for thee, a choice to make for desire to be free. Light shine through the darkness gloom and into the light thou shall stroll into"

"Sir...?" the man trailed wondering why in Haven City was his leader was reciting the prophecy. They knew it all from word to word so there was no need it to be recited out load.

"There is but one final piece to put in place" Rygar replied

Rygar saw that his men looked unsure and confused. He never shared with them the second and most important part of his plan. This was to be done on his own.

"Bring the ship and lets go" Rygar ordered, "We have yet to step into the new world and enjoy its spoils"

* * *

It was utter chaos in the city as the bright moons shone in the night sky. The citizens had got together, carrying torches with fire and rioted against the remaining HQ soldiers. The stand off was carried out in front of Freedom HQ building. The crowd was in an uproar, with crude force they were destroying, looting and hurtling rocks, bottles, pipes, metals and other material that can be thrown at the HQ riot squad. The soldiers were armoured to the teeth in their protective gear and in addition they had large shields and sticks. 

"This isn't good" Ashelin commented, "We don't have enough men to defend against the whole city!"

"Jak should've been back by now" Torn growled, "This power failure is costing us big time!"

"Give him time" Samos said wisely, "He-"

A loud tremendous screech filled the pitch black air. It was so monstrous that the citizens were quietened as they looked for the source.

"Look up there!" Someone from the rebellious crowd pointed up to the night sky. Instinctively everyone followed that direction to find a bright purple light. It was too still to be a meteor but it was too far away to make a proper determination.

"Its the Day Star!" someone in the crowd screamed

"It's come back to kill us all!" another shouted

That threw the crowd into a major panic as fear spread through them like wildfire. The mass scrambled to escape their impending doom and in the process many got trampled and crushed during the rampage.

"The Day Star?" Samos questioned

Ashelin frowned as she looked up, "I thought it was a ship butit's too small to be a ship"

Torn looked back up as well as the light descended upon the HQ building. It was defiantly human sized.

Ashelin squinted, "Is that Jak?"

Torn approached her side as he kept looking up, "Jak? What the hell is he doing?"

The two soldiers and the sage peered up as the Eco life form lifted his arms. They saw Jak's figure was immersed in light purple Eco as his tentacle like wings flapped effortlessly behind him. His Dark Eco trademark horns and claws were out as his eyes glowed a bright light purple. He was tall with power and authority with his face hard and cold.

Bright crackling Eco power formed at the figure's palms. The bright light was like a beacon in the pitch blackness as balls of pure Eco energy was shot from the creature's hands. The energy disappeared into a nearby structure. After crashing inside, there was silence then a flash before the whole building crumbled to the ground with a blast.

The group of remaining HQ soldiers were stunned and gawking in awe and fear by the event. Then they too turn tail and ran, clearing the square ten seconds flat.

"Come back!" Torn roared, "That's insubordination in violating a direct order!"

That didn't deter any of them to stand their ground.

Unaffected the creature continued to rain its attacks down on the recovering city, once again crumbling the great city into ruins. Buildings went down with a flash then a loud explosion as more missiles rained on the ground like small nukes.

One came near them and they had to dive and duck to cope with the blast's powerful force.

"What the hell is he doing?" Torn snapped, "He's going to kill everyone!"

"We have to get out of here!" Ashelin urged

The group made their way through the rubble having no choice but to flee. Chucks of concrete that was ripped up like carpet from the ground was piled in front of them and plus the square was totally blown away, only leaving an medium sized empty crater that led to the murky water below.

"This way!" Torn directed them away from the scene to a remote shelter underneath an overhang

From high above on his perch, the Eco infused man didn't pay any attention to any activity that was on the ground. They were just inferior and meaningless insects to him. The creature maybe physically blind but the Eco greatly heightened his sensory vision and opened his mind to a different realm of the natural. The different combinations and compatibilities in the range of Eco that was fused together in the Sphere gave him such volumes of sensory awareness that is was almost omnisent. Also with this the creature was bestowed with the unimaginable power of Eco at his disposal.

In this the creature knew he was a god.

The creature looked down upon the pitiful insects below in disgust and hate. He knew he had to find the girl because she had The Sphere. It's the very thing, the only thing, that could take his power away. If he could secure it or even destroy it then the power was his forever and he could shape the world as he pleased.

He continued with this attack turning the polished sector into smouldering ash.

Back on the ground the three remaining survivors managed to avoid the creature's powerful attacks but were cut off from the rest of the city. They were trapped with no communications, no Eco, no hope and no escape. They were sitting Flut fluts.

"This isn't good" Samos muttered

"Damn!" Torn swore at the large pile of concrete debris that cut off their escape, "Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!"

"We'll just have to dig our way through!" Ashelin said more sensibly

"What? Through this?" Torn exclaimed, "It will take forever!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Ashelin snapped

Seeing he had none Torn backed down and growled, "When this is over remind me to bust Jak's ass for this!"

"I see your temper hasn't even quelled a bit" a deep voice boomed

The three turned to find a large superior man in the shadows. His bulky frame and old KG armour could only indicate it was Rygar and his men assembled in front of them.

Ashelin glared at him, "What do you want?"

"The usual" Rygar replied

"You haven't changed a bit" Torn sneered

"And by the looks of things neither have you" Rygar mocked, "Still running around like Swamprats? How pathetic! Now if you excuse me I have unfinished business to attend to"

Rygar turned as did his men to move off into the square.

"You're not excused" Ashelin folded her arms and glared at the old Krimzon Guard, "What did you do to Jak?"

"Nothing" Rygar simply replied slyly, "He's just doing his job. Saving the world that is. So many bad things happen in this world, so much corrupt and evilness that it must be all put to an end"

"That means you'll be dead too" Torn smirked, "Finally you've done something useful"

Rygar gave a chuckle, "So you think"

With that hecontinued movingtowards the middle of the square, near the large crater. The three of them watchedRygar's group as theystood in front of the HQ building where the creature resided.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Daxter asked as the G force pulled his face away 

"No"

"NO?"

"But its our only shot" Keira replied as she came in towards the creature

"So much for regrouping" Daxter mumbled

Keira could see they were gaining fast on the creature's position. She had set her prototype to full throttle and it was coping well for its capabilities. She could see where she needed to work at but now wasn't the time to think about it.

"We can't go up against him! He's scary and has bad B.O!" Daxter complained

"Don't you want to be the hero?" Keira coaxed

"But he's large and charged!" Daxter pointed out as if Keira was missing the whole concept

Keira rolled her eyes wondering how on earth could Jak put up with him on a day to day basis.

"I know!" Keira growled annoyed, "I know! But its not impossible"

Keira flew in straight at Jak, hoping her glued together plan could hold and carry on through. Keira held The Sphere in her lap. She knew it was the only thing that could save him as well as save what was left of the city.

"YOU!" the creature roared in an angry hiss

In quiet superiority the Eco being ascended higher with a few flaps of his Light Eco wings. Then he descended off the building developing a powerful Eco energy ball in the palm of his hand. Then at great speed he flew right at the prototype cruiser, winding his arm back for a powerful strike.

It was show time.

The creature charged at them with an Eco energy ball. Daxter screeched as she swerved to miss the attack. Keira made a turn around and came in close again. The creature once again met her challenge and once again his attack missed. Keira turned the vehicle to place herself beside the creature. The Eco form made no hesitation and attacked.

Keira pulled out The Sphere ready to hit him with it as she had done before. At the last second she held it out as Jak came in. The creature saw it and had no time to change direction and so collided with The Sphere. The creature let out a horrific screech as The Sphere seemed to attach itself to his torso, sucking great amounts of energy with lightning effects.

"Is it working?" Daxter asked timidly

Keira didn't even hear him as she saw the pain in his face and the suffering in his eyes. She knew it was for his own good, even if he never asked for any of this.

"NO!"

Suddenly the screeching stopped. Keira perked up as she saw The Sphere strangely float away from Jak's body and lightly floated towards the ground. Suspicious Keira followed the weird phenomenon towards a distant figure on the ground. A small bright light twinkled from the figure and it seemed that the artefact was flying towards it.

"I've seen floating Precursor junk before but this is ridiculous!" Daxter exclaimed

Keira descended gently as she peered closer at the culprit that stopped the reversal.

"I can't let you spoil my years of hard work and planning" a deep voice echoed from the figure

In the firelight ofburning ashKeira saw the mystery man was Rygar.

"You again!" Daxter exclaimed, "I didn't think it was possible that anyone can be more annoying than me but pal you just take the cake!"

Rygar laughed, "This is the end of the line for both of you. I worked too hard to let this dream slip through my fingers! Eco will be mine to wield and the new world will be mine and no one is going to stop me! Not even second grade hero wannabies"

"Hey!" Daxter snapped, "I'm the real hero here! Jak just got all the credit!"

Rygar held up a familiar sceptre as The Sphere floated towards it and jointed to the brightened end of the stick with a light tap.

Keira glared at it, "That's Vegar's sceptre"

Rygar seemed to pause to look at what he was holding, "Ahh yes the old fool actually thought he could wield Precursor Technology with this. All he did was activate machinery but also bring it under his control... like I shall do"

The Sphere suddenly glowed brightly as Rygar pointed it to the floating bright purple Eco light, "Eco combined so powerful but tame, return to the dust from whence you came..."

Keira's eyes went wide, "Jak!"

The creature was weakened greatly and was immobilized for the moment. He was disorientated and confused. He couldn't remember what happened or what came before him. He didn't know how he got to be so weak or why he even existed at all.

"The new world awaits for thee, a choice to make for desire to be free. Light shine through the darkness gloom and into the light thou shall stroll into..."

A light orange hue brightened at the end of the sceptre as The Sphere slowly turned to that colour. It was powering up. Keira turned the vehicle around, gunned the engines and flew towards Jak's Eco saturated form.

"It's too late!" Rygar shouted as The Sphere converted the sceptre's energy into a beam right towards Jak, "He's mine!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

Rygar just doesn't quit... does he? He's going in for a second attempt to get Jak under his control. If he succeeds well, lets just say he'll get his crazy wish and live happily ever after. Will Rygar get his wish or can Keira divert the attack in time. Anything can (and will) happen...

Get your fresh hot reviews here! Sign your fresh hot reviews today! If you do you will be bestowed with Eco powers (like Jak's). So send away! Today!

Receiving Eco powers not guaranteed. Not responsible for any customer dissatisfaction in receiving or not receiving Eco powers. Postage and handling and call charges apply!


	14. The rules of losing

Author's Note (When isn't there an A/N in this story?): Thanks for your reviews! I got quite a response from the last chapter and it wasn't one of my best chapters. I'm flatted by so many reviews for this story (as a whole). It's my second story that has reached a hundred plus. I know some people get that and more on a weekly to daily basis but I'm just happy that you guys stuck it out and read all this stuff. So thanks!

Now all that fluffy emotive stuff is off my chest its time for action!

Enjoy!

* * *

The creature snapped his bright purple eyes open to find an orange light head straight towards him. The creature had enough sense to move out of the way with one huge flap of his tentacle like wings.

Rygar growled, his teeth grinding so hard that is was almost audible, "Stay still!"

Another orange beam was shot out towards the intended target but was again dodged.

"NO!" Rygar roared

"Not going like you planned?" a sniggering voice said behind him

Rygar turned his head to find the two ex-Krimzon soldiers a few feet behind him. His hard stare was fixed on Torn.

"I worked too long and hard for this to fail! Men! Attack them" Rygar barked his orders

The members of the Inner Circle approached the two soldiers, blocking the path between them and Rygar. Torn and Ashelin composed themselves in fighting stances as the traditional garbed men came in for the attack.

"Trust Rygar to sic his cronies on us" Ashelin said in disgust

Torn gave a scowl , "I wish I had my dagger"

They sprang into action as the first punches were thrown. With practice ease from combat training and spur fights long ago they lunched a volley of blows that were skilled, precise and deadly.

Above Keira was hovering in one place trying to come up with another plan. A plan to steal the circular artifact back to complete the process.

"So tell me again why we just barged in and forced The Sphere on Jak?" Daxter asked, "I mean if we had a regroup like you originally wanted then Rygar wouldn't have The Sphere right now!"

Keira sighed now knowing why she never hanged around the Ottsel much. She admired Jak for putting up with his complaining, whining, skepticisms, inappropriate comments, selfishness, stupidities at times... need she go on?

"Because someone isn't helping me in making any plans" she glared at Daxter

"Hey! You're the babe with the brains! Not me!" Daxter shook his head in protest trying to claim his innocence

Keira groaned taking the would be compliment as Daxter's pathetic excuse.

"What?" Daxter blinked, "It's true"

Keira decided it was pointless to argue so she turned her frustration on the man who had the ball in his court. She saw the brawl below as Rygar was persistent in his attack to secure Jak. It wouldn't be long before Jak was actually caught in the beam, she had to get the synthesized weapon away from the obsessed and crazed man... but how?

On the ground Rygar kept shooting at the winged creature trying to entrap it in the special energy from the scepter. The creature didn't attack or do anything but dodged his attacks. On any other day Rygar would have kept his cool and decided to go for another strategy to ensnare the beast and on any other day he would have laughed at the foolish attempts of his surrounding foes to free Jak from the power but this wasn't just any other day.

His patience, his time, his energy and his sanity were spent. He had prepared for this moment for a long time and tried to knock out anything that might get in his way, including these 'friends' but it seems in all his planning he under estimated them a bit. They were quick off the rebound and were stupid enough to challenge the impossible. That's why Rygar didn't sit back and think up a better way to get Jak under his control in the current situation because he knew that if he didn't get the creature under his command all would be lost. It was a race against time before the two soldiers beat his men down, before the girl and the rat figure out a way to properly stop him.

He can't let that happen. He can't let all his hopes and dreams fall.

He can't fail.

Rygar kept shooting and shooting, his sharp and practice aim was thwarted over and over as the creature seemed to move faster than the eye could track. Rygar's face grew into a scowl as it slowly twisted into a mask of rage as desperation seeped into his demeanor.

Finally the creature stopped dodging and was still. Rygar gave a yell before firing his scepter-sphere weapon at it. The orange beam shot forth and at the speed of light head for its target but the creature didn't move. Instead, in a silent gesture a bubble appeared around it. The Light Eco shield, tainted with Dark Eco, absorbed the attack with a red hue before recovering then disappearing.

"NO!" Rygar roared, "_You_ will be under _my_ control!"

"No one controls me, especially discussing and filthy earth bound creature like you!" the creature's voice was so thunderous and demonic that it caught the attention of everyone

"OK" Daxter said a bit confused in the hover vehicle, "I'm guessing Jak isn't back to normal"

Keira rolled her eyes and couldn't help but mutter under her breath, "Thanks Captain Obvious"

The being that was saturated in Eco power had regained himself. The absorption from The Sphere that the girl had done had disorientated him for a little bit but he was back and he wasn't going to let his guard down again. This evil human kind was weak but they didn't go down without a fight. They knew his weakness and was going to milk it for all its worth and that was unacceptable.

Below Rygar's men stopped fighting and bowed down to the power and authority of the skies. Torn and Ashelin stopped their fight and approached Rygar.

"Looks like you've bitten off more than you can chew" Torn smirked

Rygar clenched his teeth as his knuckles turned white from grip as his rage boiled within him. He looked up at the warped creature fiercely. Everything that had fell into place until now. Until this moment. The creature would not obey, he would not accept its fate and lay down for him. It unknowingly held the defiance, stubbornness and pride that Jak held. The creature would fight him, like Jak would have, until its strength was spent.

In this Rygar knew he was failing. Just because of this one hitch, just because the creature had to be like Jak in this way. In a sense Jak was still there thwarting his plans, laughing at him, scorning him for his futile efforts. Rygar wasn't in control anymore and couldn't grasp the lost control and the creature was laughing at him with quiet and blind eyes. The prey had become the predator. Rygar was losing and he hated to lose because losing meant failure. All his dreams and hopes were snuffed out just because the stupid Eco creature had to defy him and ruin everything! That meant his plans were failing.

Failure wasn't an option.

Suddenly the scepter's orange light suddenly brightened as if it was reacting to Rygar's emotional rage. The orange light soon turned to a red hue. Both connected artifacts whirred, as if powering up, to a high pitch frequency as Rygar stood there with utter hate and anger for everyone and everything. Especially for the floating creature.

The creature looked down on the man's pitiful attempt to control him. _Humans can get so emotional, so quickly._

"Here comes the temper tantrum" Torn said flatly as Ashelin looked on and decided to keep her mouth shut.

As if hearing this Rygar turned to the two soldiers, his face literally red and twisted with rage. He was breathing hard as if he just fought a huge Metal Head. He raised the scepter and pointed it right at Torn. Torn merely looked at the enraged man with skepticism but he readied himself for action. Instead of Rygar shooting at him, like he'd expected, the old man suddenly spun around shot the airborne creature.

"DODGE THIS! YOU FOUL IDIOTIC WORM!" Rygar screamed in absolute rage

Until now the beam was short and narrow but after the emotive power boost it had widened significantly and was long and continuous. With a huge blast that forced Rygar to step back a bit, a huge red beam blasted forth from the end of the scepter-sphere, almost turning night to day, as it roared straight at the Eco creature. First time in his short existence the creature stared at the beam with wide-eyes, full of fear. There was no escaping and all the creature could do was put a shield around itself. The bubble appeared in time before the beam hit like a brick wall. The creature poured all its focus and energy in keeping the shield up as it turned to angry red colour. The force was like an asteroid entering the earth's atmosphere and the creature was shocked and surprise by the power that the artefact had released.

Keira had just missed the actual beam since she was quite a distance away in the first place but the force around the beam knocked the prototype hovercraft away sending the two spinning off in the distance. Keira fought with the controls and manage to land the ship on its belly as it crash landed and scraped across the concrete and metal ground in a roaring screech and a shower of sparks.

"Oh!" Daxter complained, "How are we going to see what going to happen next now?"

Back within the beam the creature couldn't hold its shield, he was running out of Eco energy to keep such an attack at bay and it was slowly seeping in

Behind Rygar Torn glared and ran in lifting his arm for a punch. He had to stop Rygar. If he had a choice between Rygar and Jak he'd choose the lesser evil and that was Jak. He rather fight Jak in his own mentality rather than fight him at Rygar's will.

Torn came in for the punch but a hand stopped him. It was one of Rygar's men. Torn yanked his arm away and growled accepting the challenge. The rest of the men were standing back up and facing them determined as their leader for the world to be theirs. Ashelin approached Torn's side in quiet support before Torn gave a smirk.

"If that's how you want it..."

Once again both sides engaged in battle. Ashelin flipped about throwing acrobatic kicks and hits to the men who dared to fight her as Torn did the good old fashion fist fight.

Rygar was oblivious to the commotion behind him, his mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone. His anger and rage powered the artefact relentlessly as the beam broke down the creature's defenses.

"KNOW THIS JAK!" Rygar roared his deep voice twisted with anger, "I DO NOT FAIL!"

The creature, within all its concentration to hold the shield up, heard what the insane man words. All were poured out in blubbering rage but one word remained echoing within his mind.

_Jak..._

The tainted shield shattered at the force as it reached its limitations. The red beam engulfed the creature as if he was in a blazing sandstorm. Immense pain entered its Eco being as his mind was overwhelmed with the power. Rygar knew he hit the creature but continued. Mentally willing it to suffer the consequence of defying him, to teach it that he was someone not to mess with and a force not to be reckoned with. Even if he was just a mere 'discussing and filthy earth bound creature'.

The creature screeched in pain feeling it could be torn apart in seconds but never did. The rage and hate was amplified by the scepter-sphere. No one knew why the artefact did this or how it was done, that knowledge was long lost with the Ancient Precursors long ago.

Then suddenly Rygar felt extremely tired. The beam disappeared, leaving the area in darkness once more, as the artifact died down and resumed its normal orange twinge.

Rygar puffed, his anger and rage and fear of failure quelled within him as he fell to his knees. The artefact was gripped loosely as he faced the ground in his kneeled position. His men noticed this and stopped the fighting to aid their leader. Torn and Ashelin stopped as well as they noticed the old Krimzon soldier was on his knees.

_Did he succeed?_

"Sir?" one man asked for an indication on what was happening to their leader

Suddenly a low grumbled was heard from him, then it grew louder and louder as it erupted into a long full hearted laugh. Not a cheerful laugh but a twisted insane laugh that held a sick sense of humour.

"He's cracked" Torn muttered

"Nothing..." Rygar's voice boomed, "Nothing... nothing can stop me..."

The man staggered back up before turning to the two rival soldiers. He didn't notice his men back away cowering, aware of his new authority.

"I have acquired the absolute power" Rygar's voice was deathly low as madness twinge in his eyes, "And it took everything I had but it... it was worth it..."

Rygar straightened as realization of his work flared his soul. It pumped adrenalin in his blood as his heart beat faster in excitement. The old man composed himself to his proud and ego induced posture as he re-gripped the scepter-sphere.

"Now you will witness the greatest power that has ever been wielded..." Rygar continued, "First hand"

The two soldiers knew what was about to come and they knew that they had no fighting chance against it. Rygar raised his orange scepter-sphere and it flashed for a second. Rygar grinned but it held no humour.

Only insanity.

"Now my creature!" Rygar ordered, "Destroy them! I want to see their charred remains before me! There is nothing like the smell of burnt flesh of your enemies..."

With the final word said there was a horrific screech that echoed within the air behind Rygar. It was so monstrous and alien that it was impossible to believe that a human throat can utter such a terrible noise. But it did. It held the horrors of what was to come.

* * *

To be continued...

Wow, Rygar was so determined to get Jak (a.k.a the creature) under his control he lost his sanity in the midst of it! Talk about fear and determination... With a force like that how can anything come good out of this? This is becoming more hopeless and more impossible by the chapter! Lets hope our favourate characters can save the world or face a terrible, terrible death.

Would you review? R and R? Read and Review or also known as Rest and Relaxation or Reuse and Recycle. Anyway don't be shy and don't be ashamed! It's a free country so express your opinions like you were born to do!


	15. Deflating Ego

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! I know I've been slack on my chapters since they were way shorter than what I had started out with so I decided to make up for that with this chapter. Its just myenemy (and any writer's enemy)the writer's block. Sometimes I just don't know what or how to write a piece. Now the hard part is passed I hopefully can continue more strongly.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ashelin and Torn saw the creature rise up a distance away from Rygar's back. Its solid bright purple eyes firmly locked onto them. Ashelin stole a glace at Rygar who's face was composed in a maddening glee that she never expected from the old soldier. 

"Give it up Rygar!" Ashelin commanded in her soldier voice, "This is crazy!"

Rygar let out a long laugh, "Your heroic bravado amuses me to no ends. I have the advantage! I have the ultimate power but you... you don't even have a working gun!"

"Even insane he's still a windbag" Torn muttered

Rygar's face twisted in a growl, "You see not everything works your way. You may had the silver spoon in your mouth when you were born but not everything runs on how you like it! This world is too corrupt and evil to continue and I've waited too long to see a great paradise rise form this earth's ashes. I will destroy all evil, I will rule the new world and no one, not you, not anyone and certainly not the rabid freak is going to stop me!"

Ashelin opened her mouth in protest but she was cut off.

"Forget it Ashelin. The guy is a nut case" Torn said coolly knowing this was getting nowhere fast

Ashelin closed her mouth as her soldier side tensed for action. The creature approached, hovering over Rygar, its blazing gaze fixated on them. Side by side Torn and Ashelin prepared for some kind of battle. They always fought together and now it would seem that they would die together too...

"We have to get that scepter off him" Torn pointed out the objective

"Easier said than done" Ashelin replied

Rygar raised his scepter in the air as if the object itself had power and authority. He looked up to the creature above him and glared, "What are you doing hovering there! Attack them! Do as I command!"

"Big bad and ugly can't be in two places at once" Torn continued conveying the hushed plan

Ashelin glared recalling the old KG battles, "You're playing bait this time"

In the background the scepter-sphere's orange light twinkled as the creature screamed again, hands flying to its ears as if to block out noise.

"But I was bait last time" Torn's voice was almost reduced to that of a small protesting child

Rygar growled at the Eco creature knowing the being was trying to resist the power placed over it. The creature finally succumbed and focused its attention to its targets, with every intention of attacking them. He swooped in from his spot, igniting some Eco energy in its hands.

"Tag, you're it" Ashelin said harshly before running off

Torn was going to say something obscene in protest but that luxury was snatched away when the creature came right at him. Its hand, faced with deadly talons, held raw Eco energy that would make the Precursor Stone pale in comparison (or green with envy- get it?).

"I really wish I had my dagger" Torn muttered

The ball of Eco energy came down and dug into the ground before exploding, tearing the smooth surface apart. Torn just dodged the energy burst as it made contact with the concrete, however, he was caught in the force of the explosion and was thrown a few meters away. Torn rolled before friction slowed him to a stop. Hurting all over he struggled to the height of his arms, only for his sight to be filled with the creature again as it came right at him with no warning. The open Dark Eco hand connected underneath Torn's jaw sending the grown man skywards and into the wall of a metal building. To add insult to injury the open Dark Eco induced claws punctured holes in his skin, causing deep gashes and the running of blood.

Torn made a loud grunt as his back hit the metal wall, the wind knocked out of him. Gravity enforced its law and he fell back to the earth. Water underneath the sector rushed up to ease the landing. Then suddenly hands grabbed him and Torn found himself flying upwards.

"Oh no, you're not going to escape injury that easy" the demonic voice whispered, "I'm not done with you yet"

Torn snapped his mind out of the daze from the attacks. He was being held underneath his arms as they creature seemed to carry him with ease. Torn glared but didn't say anything as his mind focused on a plan.

The creature flew high before turning upside down and coming back down again in a backward loop. As the creature came down it gain speed from gravity by folding its Light Eco tainted wings. Like a rocket the creature sped at an angle towards one of the surviving high rise buildings in the sector.

Torn could only embrace himself as the structure came closer and closer. His blood, that poured from his wounds, were caught in the wind and droplets were sent everywhere. In his current grip from the creature, he was in no position to free himself. Even if he was in even odds he had no way to over power or stop him. Torn was beginning to think this wasn't going to end well.

"At the end of this I'm going to kick Jak's ass so hard that-" Torn vowed but was cut off

The building rushed up and they smashed through the glass, millions of tiny pieces broke and cut his skin. In slow motion the tiny pieces reflected the moonlight twinkling like stars, sparkling the air. Torn growled as tiny pin needles of pain hit his face and body. Due to training, Torn was resilient when it came to pain but he wasn't prepared for the next attack.

The creature didn't stop as they smashed through the glass, but continued flying straight into the interior wall. Torn saw the obstacle coming and all he could see was his own death. At the high speed the impact was great, Torn felt the full force as his body was ploughed through the brick. His bones snapping on impact, but he didn't have time to feel the pain or register the force for the shockwave that hit his body killed him.

The creature stopped after they ploughed through the wall, he felt the life force from the body he had was gone. The body was cold and lifeless and was an empty shell to the spirit it once held. The creature growled in annoyance.

"Such a fragile existence. I thought he would at least have some resistance to my attack..." the creature held the limp form in disgust

The creature gave a glare and somewhat gave a sigh. The creature's urge for attack, from the artefact, had slowly disappeared. The creature felt relieved to have his freewill back but he knew that as long as the corrupt man held the scepter-sphere he was always destined to do its bidding.

The creature wondered what to do with the dead body in his arms. It was just resting there beginning its very long process of decomposition. The creature suddenly felt pity for it.

"Stupid humans. So weak" the creature growled trying to shake the feeling away

Something stirred inside. The creature glared as he was going to leave the body there and go away. Soon the pity inside turned to guilt and in the end the creature could not bring himself to leave the man here to waste away.

"Now I carry their weakness..." the creature sighed, "I suppose I shall bury him"

The guilt became a bit stronger, but not because of abandoning but because he took the man's life. The creature tried to ignore it but it would not be silenced. It became so strong that it was like a deep sadness. The creature was surprised at himself for feeling such a thing, he never felt things like this before. It all came from within him, deep down in his very soul...

The creature gave a bothering sigh as he hovered down and landed lightly on his feet.

"I did not wish for your death and so you shall not die" the creature spoke with authority

Then Eco energy glowed from his hand, its energy transferred into the human through contact. The life giving properties of Green and Light Eco resurrected the dead soldier, healing the gaping wounds on his neck and even healing the shattered remains of bone to some degree.

The human wailed as tissue and bone knitted together within and all the natural life support systems were shocked into function. The creature held him there until the human got its bearings.

"Wha-" Torn mumbled dazed as his last memory was hitting the wall

He felt hands still holding him. He focused on the creature that was in front of him before the creature released him. His shocked body wasn't prepared and he fell on his backside.

Torn shook his head and glared at the creature, "What the hell happened?"

"Be glad that I was merciful to you human" the Eco creature growled

"Did I just..." Torn frowned knowing his last memory was slamming into a brick wall then he was here in front of the creature. _There was no way I could have survived... could I?_

"People only die when I want them too" the creature seemed to answer his questioning look, "Your death was ordered by an even more disgusting earth creature than yourself"

Torn struggled to his feet feeling a little sore and woozy but fine overall.

"So you're not on Rygar's leash anymore?" Torn asked

The creature gave a puzzling gaze at Torn's wording but he caught the meaning. He stated in a disembodied voice, "I am still influenced but only if he commands me. He is out of the proximity range for now unless he calls upon me again"

Torn wasn't too sure how to handle this but he needed the creature on their side so they can get the scepter out of Rygar's manic hands.

"Do not get any pitiful ideas" the creature snapped, "I only saved your life because you may hold some use to me"

Torn raised an eyebrow and folded his arms but said nothing indicating he was all ears.

"You mentioned a name" the creature continued, "The name Jak"

Torn frowned, "Yeah so? That's you"

The creature seemed to hide surprise well as a feeling stirred within him again.

"Explain" the creature demanded

"How the hell can I explain?" Torn shook his head and snapped, "You were meant to get the city's Eco back online and here you come back high and mighty with all the city's Eco... literally"

The creature recalled his first memories with the corrupt human holding The Sphere at him demanding obedience, before he kicked it out of his grip then chasing after the girl since she stole it. Anything before that was blank.

"Look are you going to help with getting rid of Rygar or not?" Torn snapped knowing Ashelin, Keira and Jak's pet was out there probably having a face off with Rygar. If Rygar used the scepter again he didn't think he would get another chance to survive. Torn rather fight the creature on his own terms than at Rygar's will.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" the creature stated simply, "I will only align myself with such lowly creatures to destroy a greater threat"

Torn gave a snort knowing the creature was more prideful and ego inflated than Baron Praxis.

The creature closed its eyes for the moment. The fog in its mind cleared a bit. The creature was determined to know his origins and he had a feeling it was among the humans since this one talked to him with such ease. He suspected the name was once his. The pity and the guilt he felt for this human had came from within and had something do to with this name and origin. He also knew he couldn't beat this Rygar all on his own as long as the disgusting human had the artefact.

"What are we waiting for?" Torn snapped, "Lets move out!"

The creature growled, "No one commands me!"

Torn walked passed him with a snort, "Tell that to Rygar"

The creature made a sour face before following.

* * *

Rygar laughed as his men knelt before him knowing he now controlled the awesome creature. Keira was hiding some distance away, behind a corner, with Daxter tightly gripping her left shoulder. They had left the offline prototype to spy on the old Krimzon Guard. 

"So what now?" Daxter whispered

"We have to get that scepter off Rygar" Keira murmured back

"How? We can't just walk up and take it! He's surrounded by his cronies all the time" Daxter muttered distastefully

"Maybe not..." Keira trailed as an idea started to form in her mind

Daxter wasn't use to Keira in the way she thinks and acts, like he could accurately pinpoint with Jak, but he knew that tone of voice. He usually didn't like that tone of voice because it always led to crazy ideas and usually he ends up caught in the fray.

"There you two are" a firm female voice rang behind them

Keira jumped in surprise and whirled around to find Ashelin holding a bemused look in her expression. Daxter jumped down with a big grin on his face.

"Hey sweet cheeks" Daxter greeted, "What brings you here?"

Ashelin said in slight annoyance, "The same reason you're here. Retrieving the scepter"

"But how?" Daxter offered the same question up again, "It's not like we can rock up and ask him for it back!"

"I got an idea but we need a diversion to draw the Inner Circle away..." Keira replied

Keira moved from the corner towards the crashed prototype that was a few feet away. She bent over the side the vehicle into the cockpit before digging around and pulling out a few gadgets . Keira went back to them and handed something to Ashelin. Ashelin was puzzled at the cold metal in her hands until she saw what it was.

"A gun?" Ashelin questioned knowing all the Eco in the city was knocked out

"It basically doesn't run on Eco" Keira explained

Ashelin raised her eyebrow as she looked at it, "Gunpowder?"

Keira made a face as if she was insulted, "Not that basic. Though, technologically, the gun's power source is a few decades out of date but it has no reliance on Eco"

Ashelin looked again before slipping it into her empty holster.

"What's your plan?"

* * *

Rygar felt untouchable, unstoppable and unmatched. He had achieved what he has been planning all these years. Finally all his hard work had paid off and it was paying off big time. Rygar gave a wicked grin as his Inner Circle group bowed at his feet, acknowledging his power and authority. 

With the power now his he could now create the world he dreamed and fulfill a prophecy that he lived by.

"Rise my servants" Rygar told his men, "We cannot mould the world while we're in the clay"

With that Rygar turned and moved away. As one the group rose to their feet and followed their leader with quiet steps.

"Eeep! They're heading this way!" Daxter panicked

"Shhhh!" Keira hushed as she quietly melted back further into the shadows

Rygar was approaching their hiding corner. He was a few feet away before a gunshots were heard. Rygar turned, as did his men, as white tiny bullets of light headed straight at them. Those men who were caught unawares fell to the ground with a whisper of robes.

Rygar didn't run but faced the new attacker as his men formed a human shield around him. They were loyal to him to the point of death. The figure landed in a crouching position in front of them with the weapon pointing right at them.

Rygar just smiled as he knew who it was, "Impressive Ashelin but you cannot face the rest of my men... armed"

At that word his men had drawn guns of their own and in sync pointed at Ashelin's shadow hidden figure. Ashelin drew herself to a standing position. The metal metropolis was blanketed by darkness, only to be lit by raging fires and the pale moonlight.

"I've prepared myself well for this attack on the city. It would be silly of me to implement a plan to suck this city dry of Eco and hold Eco weapons myself" Rygar gloated, "You may escape my creature's attack but you wont live to see the new world. Kill her"

At that order guns were fired. Ashelin jumped up to miss the row of lime green bullets before coming down in a kick attack. Her foot connected with one man's face before pushing off and landing on her hands in a handstand before flipping to an upright position. In all the while missing bullet attacks.

Some members came in for hand to hand combat seeing the shooting did little to their advantage. Ashelin engaged in them quickly with a punch to the face, a sweep of the legs and a few well aimed shots at their chests. Others stood back and tried to shoot her as she disengaged and flipped backwards to a considerable distance.

In the fight Rygar turned his back and continued to his ship that was hovering in the distance. Not caring for his men's lives, they were disposable. His mindset was too prideful and ego centric to worry about anyone or anything coming to attack him. _After all who is stupid enough to challenge my power?_

Suddenly something cluttered against the concrete ground. Rygar stopped and pin pointed the noise. It was a small round disk in front of him, but before his soldier mindset override his ego the disk made a beep then exploded. The explosion itself was a few meters away and it was small but the shockwave was powerful. The device was made for minimum explosion, maximum impact. Rygar was thrown a few feet away landing on his back and sliding across the pavement, his old KG armor protecting him from any dangerous injury.

Being in his old age Rygar could only try to catch his breath as the two seconds of disorientation and dizziness came in. Out of the shadows another figure came and grabbed the scepter that was somehow still clutched in his hands. When he realized the figure grabbed it he retightened his grip on the scepter and clung to it as if it was his only life support.

The figure groaned as they were pulling against Rygar's muscular grip. He heard a famine tone come out from the figure and knew it had to be Keira. Still out of breath he didn't speak but instead staggered to his feet to try and gain the upper hand.

But while gripping with one hand, an orange creature came from the shadowed figure. It ran down her arm before it reached his hand.

"Finder's keepers!" the orange rat creature snapped before it opened its mouth and bit strongly into Rygar's soft but leathery fist.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" Rygar roared as Daxter's blunt teeth sank in

Rygar was determined to hold on, finally shot out his right hand to secure his grip on it, but Keira was faster and gave a cry before yanking it out of his hand. She backed away out of arms reach with the powerful artefact held tightly in her hands.

Rygar howled in fury and grabbed Daxter who had let go by then, and threw him across the ground. Daxter gave a yelp as he hit the ground and felt the concrete's burn as he slowed down to a stop. He was covered by shadows, out of sight from anyone.

Ashelin struck down the last of the small group with a number of aimed shots then approached Rygar before he could advance on Keira. Keira was now within the scepter's orange light, revealing her brave features.

"It's over" Ashelin's cold voice said

Rygar froze at the voice as a gun was pointed directly at his head. Instead of Rygar howling in defeat or roaring in range he just laughed.

"HA, HA, HA! You think you've beaten me? You think you've won?"

Ashelin's face was still and portrayed nothing in the firelight. Rygar resumed his proud stance as he lifted his uninjured hand and between his fingers made a simple click.

"Checkmate!"

Then suddenly men appeared from the darkness pointing guns at both women, wearing the same traditional clothing as the Inner Circle. Ashelin saw they were greatly outnumbered but she kept her gun trained on him.

"Don't you remember? I am the leader of a whole organization! The largest in the city! You think you can take the scepter from me and walk away? You are more pitiful than I thought!" Rygar sneered

"Even if I go to hell, you're coming with me" Ashelin vowed as her finger tightened on the trigger

Rygar gave a bemused look, "How very noble of you"

Ashelin just glared.

Rygar's smirk fell away, "You will now pay for your insolence"

Keira gripped the scepter tighter knowing it was the key for the planet's survival. _Jak... where are you?_

"Kill them"

* * *

The creature carried the human in his hands as he neared the part of the sector he departed from. From his Eco sensory vision he could feel those on the ground, he could feel the life forces that stood there and could tell them apart. 

The creature swooped in as he sensed danger. He could feel a whole group of life forces with dangerous intentions surrounding two who were more pure in heart. He could feel the danger they were in and he could even sense the fear. _Fear?_

"Ashelin!" Torn gasped, "Get in closer!"

Having that intention anyway, the creature continued its path downwards urgently picking up speed. As they neared the ground he sensed that the corrupt human didn't have the scepter anymore. With this revelation the Eco creature's eyes glowed powerfully bright, fuelled by hatred.

On the ground, no one had a clue about the two new comers above but Keira had one more gadget up her sleeve. As the command was given for their death, in one move she pulled out a small ball and threw it at Ashelin's feet. Instantly smoke poured out creating a screen.

Ashelin took the unplanned but welcomed diversion in her stride and dropped to the ground, on her stomach. A split second later lime green bullets buzzed overhead and blindly into the smoke. Finding nothing but metal or concrete.

"NO! Get them!" Rygar roared

His men kept on firing blindly but to no avail. The girls had disappeared.

Rygar's face twisted in rage but before he could say anything offensive explosions surrounded him. The explosions were light purple and those who were caught within them were dead or thrown a few rough feet away.

"What!" Rygar growled completely ignoring the welfare of his men

Rygar looked up to find the Eco creature, his form glowing bright as his face was twisted in hatred. Rygar knew he didn't have the scepter anymore and then finally he saw the failure in his plans.

"You will pay with your blood!" the demonic voice screeched

The creature ignited more Eco energy within its palms before raining them down on his men. The force of the explosions made Rygar brace himself to be steady in his position.

"NO!" Rygar screamed, "NO! I can't lose! I worked too hard for this!"

Then the creature swooped in, its hand swirling in Dark Eco energy, before attacking Rygar with a huge swipe. The claws cut through Rygar's skin like a hot knife through butter, slashing through tendons, ripping up blood. Rygar howled in pain as he fell to the ground by the force of it all.

"Weakling!" the creature spat before flapping its wings to gain distance away from his target and formed Eco at his hands. Instead of the usual Eco energy ball it was bright neon Dark Eco sparks. Rygar's survival instinct made him struggle up to flee, but he only made it to a kneeling position.

"I... wont... lose..." Rygar gasped

The creature stretched out its charged hand, then like lightning the Dark Eco essence zapped him. Rygar screamed as the Dark Eco gave him pain beyond belief. Like electrocution the old man was thrown into a seizure but his screams were unmeasured within the darkened square.

The creature gave a manic grin as its hatred was intensified greatly by the Dark Eco that mixed with his power. It was hatred to the point of insanity, where nothing else mattered but the objective.

Relentlessly the Dark Eco sparks blasted into the old KG igniting every inch of muscle, inflicting pain in places where it was never deemed possible. The Dark Eco changed the man's skin to a pale purple before the body started to smoke. The creature didn't care, his hatred was being fuelled from within. Deep inside where his hidden past was buried, it was an anger and hatred of an young tortured soul. A young man who did no wrong but was put through pain and suffering by those greedy in power.

And Rygar was the outlet of the rage.

Rygar's screams died as his throat frothed and swelled. His eyes withered away as his body was beginning to blacken but the Dark Eco continued. The creature continued to fry the corpse, determined that there was nothing left. Nothing left to rise up from the ashes and taunt him ever again.

Those who were unfortunate to see the event wished they didn't. Charred remains of a man, smell of burnt flesh was sickening and overwhelming. Ashelin had to look away, her eyes were glassy as the smell reminded her of the fate that some of her close comrades, from long ago, had met. Torn glared away in disgust, Daxter covered his eyes and Keira looked on mortified by what she saw.

She screwed her eyes shut and clung to the scepter tightly, _Stop it! Stop it! That's enough! He's dead! Stop it!_

Then the attack ceased. Silence filled the air as the blackened corpse smoldered in the dim light. The creature breathed heavily as if it just ran three triathlons, its open hand still exerted towards the body. The creature was suddenly in shock by what he had done. His cocky nature was diminishing as his mind was grasping the very power he held. The horror he could unleash.

He was no god. He was a monster.

The power drainage greatly helped his natural abilities to cope better with the large volume and also allowed him to think properly. His thoughts were less domineering and more human like. The creature began to realize who he was as some memories had been blocked came to him. He was human, a human with the great gift of harnessing and channeling Eco. Yet here he was torturing a man till death, using that power for something that he despised.

The creature floated down, landing on its feet before sinking to its knees. Emotions came unknown and unwelcome but they came all the same. Flooding his soul giving him grief and sorrow. The creature didn't know much about himself be he knew that he didn't deserve this gift. He wasn't worthy to hold such power, he didn't know how to use it. It was too much Eco for him to handle and he knew it.

There was only one way to release himself from this burden.

_Awaken from its eternal rest, eyes are dull and no sense. Eco combined so powerful but tame, return to the dust from whence you came! _

A silent voice whispered in his mind as he stood back up and turned to the girl who held the scepter. He could sense the other life forces silent and sad. He knew the magnitude of what he had done and it had to end now. He approached the target life force with great shame.

Keira saw him approach but didn't run. She was scared by what she'd seen and equally afraid for herself but she saw the expression on the creature's brightened face. If all else fails she still had the scepter for protection.

The creature stopped a distance away, he could feel her fear and he didn't want to intimidate her. The other life forces look at him quietly, he could feel their sense of justice but mixed in with sadness and harshness.

"The Sphere" the creature asked for the object, "Please give it to me"

Keira looked at the creature strangely not knowing if she should trust him or not. She could still be in danger of a surprise attack or something.

"Please give it to me" the creature pleaded more than demanded, "I should have never existed"

Keira looked down in silence before grabbing The Sphere. Not really knowing what she was doing she pulled it off the top of the scepter as if it was a magnet off a fridge and tossed it over to the creature. The creature caught it and as soon as its hands touched it The Sphere sparked and glowed. Then the creature screeched in pain as the artefact sucked his power. With sparks and the sound of zapping from The Sphere the creature lost its glow as its mutations returned. The Light Eco wings were sucked back into the back, as his Dark Eco horns receded back into his skull, his claws returned to the short skin fingernails as its eyes cleared up revealing sapphire ovals. His monstrous scream turning to a human cry.

The Sphere stopped and glowed brightly within human hands as a pale blind human stood there for a few seconds in suspended animation. His face still and his eyes filled with pain. Then his body shut down after hours and hours of coping under the stress of the impossible amount of Eco. In one move his eyes rolled back and his eye lids closed as he collapsed onto the ground with a heavy thud.

His mind entering into a deep darkness.

* * *

To be continued... 

Rygar's dead and his plot has been put to an end. So much for Jak not being the hero he just saved the world (again) from total annihilation! Knowingly or unknowingly he did it... but at what cost?

Stay tuned to find out what happens now. Not everything ends in fairytales.

Come on and review! Puleeze? I'll be your friend if you do!... or is it I wont be your friend if you don't? Oh well whatever! Review! Don't miss your chance to shout out your opinion/assessment on this chapter!


	16. Seeing the unseen

**Author's note (yet another to glaze over or ignore): **Thanks for your reviews. From the feedback, I'm glad you guys like the last chapter. Battling, Torn dying... Rygar dying... Jak erhh...  
I'm nearing the end of the story and so I shall have to say goodbye to you soon! It's inevitable! But until then may you dwell on the writing and take pleasure in the story... if you can ignore my bad spelling and grammar! Mawhahaha!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Light and Dark Eco is the most powerful of all and its surpasses all the Eco put together. Combined they can create a terrible power that no life form has ever contained! Only the Precursors themselves can wield its awesome power._

Jak sat on his bed fiddling with his cane with his hands. The afternoon sun lit up his pale white skin, as his deep sapphire eyes stared aimlessly ahead, unblinking to the light that shot into his eyes. The room was dimmed and his door closed, his bed unmade and his neat room was in its early stages of becoming a tip.

He couldn't care less about the state of his room let alone himself. Jak's thoughts were consumed by the incident that happened almost a month ago. It was constantly in his mind driving him to reflect on himself with merciless criticism and 'what if' scenarios.

_I am telling you that you have a job to keep the balance. If not, as you've experienced, darkness will consume you and the consequences can cost you a life..._

It's been four weeks since the event, a week since he woke up in hospital physically exhausted. Jak never felt such a drain in his life. It's perhaps because he never had to hold so much Eco. The Dark Eco injections were nothing compared to what he had to carry. He remembered his friends by his bed side but he spoke to them very little knowing he'd failed them. He failed the all. They tried to tell him he saved the world, again, but Jak knew none of this would have happened in the first place. All of this could have been prevented and prevention is better than the cure.

He continued to fiddle with his cane knowing he brought this isolation on himself once again. He didn't want to talk to anyone... he just couldn't face them. His physical health was declining again as he continuously stayed within the confines of his room. He thrived in his solitude knowing it was easier to run than to face up to anything.

_You still continue trying to forget what has been told you as if the faults don't exist..._

Jak realized he was doing the same thing before all this had happened, when he first became blind. Jak only wanted to be out in the field again to continue his life as normal. He craved the sweet thrills and spills of the adventure but instead he just played right into one old Krimzon Guard veteran's hands. All along he was doing what the man wanted that ended up in dire consequences. Jak saw, with the Eco power, what he was capable of, what he could have done and it frightened him every time he thought about it.

He was weak.

_How can you ever hope to face the trials ahead if you refuse to face yourself and understand what is inside of you?_

He wasn't strong enough to control the power he was forcefully given and in the end it changed his mental thinking along with his physical aspects. He knew he let everyone down. Solrin constantly pushed him to face and to understand the powers that were inside him but, instead, he let himself be caught up in Rygar's games so much so that when his powers became an actual threat he couldn't control it.

Jak knew the responsibility he held, the expectations others place on him and recently had to perform to them, despite the obvious physical set back. Outwardly he projected hope and strength but inwardly he was in despair and was weak.

A door creak reached his long ears. Jak heard the light but paced footsteps on the carpet instantly identifying who it was in his head. He heard some cluttering like ceramic jittering on a tray. He didn't bother to use his Light Eco powers to 'see'. After the incident he hadn't bothered to use any of his powers, it reminded him of the formidable sensory vision he once had. It reminded him of the whole incident...

"Jak, you need to eat" the female voice urged

Jak didn't respond. He knew she would leave him alone again. He was hungry but he didn't feel like eating. He heard her placing the tray on his bed but he didn't hear her footsteps leave.

"Daxter didn't cook it so its safe to eat" she cracked the empty joke but he still didn't respond

She gave a sigh. Jak still felt her presence but he stood solid knowing she would leave him alone eventually.

"Please don't do this again" she suddenly pleaded

Jak blinked before turning his head slightly in her voice direction.

"Leave me alone" he said quietly, more as a request than a threat

"No" she suddenly protested

"Keira-" he was cut off

"I wont" she said more fiercely

Jak paused then turn his head to face the window again and shrugged, "Suit yourself"

"You can't keep doing this to yourself!" Keira said, "It's not your fault what happened and you know that"

Jak closed his eyes out of habit, "You don't understand..."

"Then help me _to_ understand" she replied stubbornly

Jak shook his head his voice flat, "You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Fine. I could have prevented all this from happening"

"What? A power like that is impossible to stop! How can you say that?" Keira shook her head her logical mind knew the very power that had once coursed through Jak's veins... saturating his body in raw Eco energies.

Jak didn't reply. _How can I explain it?_ The silence dragged out before Jak gave a sigh and for the first time in a long time he opened up.

"Someone once told me I had to face myself... my powers and fears. All I did was ignore it hoping it all went away but instead it came back right at me to bite me in the butt. If I... if I faced myself then I could have better control over the Eco powers then none of this would have happened..."

"Jak" Keira interrupted quietly, "You were holding all the city's Eco. If was a miracle that you are even here at all. If someone was to contain all that power they would have died the instant they would have fused"

Jak snorted, "Come on, you know by now about my channeling abilities. You know that I'm not average"

"But Jak with or without your abilities no one can stand raw Eco energy, not even you"

"But I did. It doesn't matter, it was expected from me wasn't it? Everyone wants the impossible from me and I can't deliver. I'm sick of all this. I'm tired of fighting... I don't even know who I am anymore..."

"Jak..."

"Just leave it ok?" Jak suddenly snapped

He heard Keira sigh before her footsteps were heard. He knew she was leaving.

"I just need some time to deal with this... alone" he muttered

"You're never alone" Keira said quietly before closing the door behind her

Jak gave a small sigh of his own before returning to his thoughts. It constantly milled around his mind, churning negativity. All he could think about what could have been prevented, about the consequences and what was going to happen now.

The future wasn't too happy. He would return to his blind existence, perhaps continue with the HQ if they let him. If not then he would have to kiss his warrior life goodbye. After all he'd been through he was ironically back to where he started, dependant, alone and vulnerable. He was nothing without his powers, they were only a tool to him and he became dependant on his supernatural abilities rather than himself.

He didn't know what to do or where to go. He didn't know how to get out of the hole he was in and so he continued to dig deeper.

"A warrior isn't judged by his strength but by his heart"

Jak perked up and turned to the general voice direction.

"Or more accurately It's not strength alone but it's strength of the heart"

"Solrin? How did you-" Jak never even heard him come in, "You know what? Never mind"

"You should eat you know" the older man stated, "Eating your greens makes you grow big and strong"

Jak blinked before turning back to the front, "Just tell me off already. Get it over and done with"

"So you finally come to understand what I have been trying to tell you?"

"That if I faced myself, my powers, then all of this could have been prevented. Yeah"

"Then it was your fault that an evil man thought he could play God" Solrin said firmly

"I-what?" Jak blinked

"It was your fault that he took the ones that were more close to you to manipulate you and bend you to his will"

"No I-"

"It was your fault that he caused the accident that destroyed your ability to see" Solrin interrupted

"Well-"

"It was your fault that he blamed you for all the mistakes he wanted you to make knowing it will ware you down and create self-doubt. It was your fault that he saw you as a means of gaining a greater power. It's you fault that you value your friends more than yourself. "

Jak rose from the bed and turned to Solrin's general voice direction, his green brows frowning.

"It was your fault that he used you. It was your fault that he saw your weakness. It was your fault that he controlled you and forced you to attack the very people to fight to protect"

Jak growled, "Not everything's my fault!"

Solrin continued ignoring him, "It was your fault that you felt angry. It was your fault that he died. It was your fault you regretted and it was your fault that you realized what you have done and returned to normal"

Jak gritted his teeth, some of the statements stung him as it rang true but others seemed so silly and unreal. It felt strange that the things he was stupidly blaming himself for were voiced out loud.

"Admit it" Solrin snapped, "You killed him. You killed him because you were angry. You were angry at his manipulation, his pride and arrogance, his carelessness with peoples lives and endangering yours and your friend's lives. And _you_ were _especially_ angry with what happened to you through the years with Praxis and Vegar's interference, including your father's death"

"OK!" Jak suddenly burst out, "I'm angry! I'm sick and tired of people using me for their own gain! I'm sick and tired of having no control or say in my life! I hate them all! They ruined my life, took away the only real family I had left! Now I'm blind and I..."

Jak stopped realizing what he was saying. He couldn't believe he just let his anger go like that. He could even feel his dark side stirring ready to lash out. He knew better, his short temper got the best of him.

"I..." Jak repeated softly trying to finish his sentence, "Why me?"

"Life is a complex path to travel" Solrin replied with a soft tone, "There are those who seem to get it easy while others seem they get all of life's rear end of things. All we can do is live life the best we can and to be true to ourselves and others. I know you think you are cursed with this burden, with this constant awareness and responsibility with your powers but with this you fail to see the other end of the scale.

What Rygar did to you and his death was his own doing. He brought it upon himself because he knew what he was getting himself into. He got too arrogant and corrupt with the power that he fail to see his own doom. You didn't grow corrupt and yet you were the one actually holding the power.

You're human Jak, we all make mistakes, we all have weaknesses and we're not perfect. No one expects you to hold the world on your shoulders, the only person that expects that is yourself. Rygar knew all about you from the start so he knew what drove you, what you care about the most as well as your abilities and aspirations. He may turned them against you but you were stronger and you over came that"

"I didn't over come anything..." Jak shivered as cold memories rose, "I just got angry"

"But you saw the truth with the Eco power you held. You realize the danger it possessed and you got rid of it. You managed to regain yourself through the Eco power and realized what you cared about most. Eventually those elements that Rygar turned against you became your strength and you forfeited your powers in that state of mind"

Jak blinked taking this all in.

"Your anger is just like everyone else's. You cannot withhold anger without consequences, as much as the next man. Its time to let go of your past, you have a different life and a different meaning now. Your anger drives people away when you need them the most. I don't think its fair on anyone to isolate yourself and run away because you are angry and doubt your self-worth"

Jak suddenly felt better. He didn't feel like he was holding a huge burden anymore. All that he feared seemed to minimize or diminish. Someone saw him for a human and not some super indestructible hero. It also felt good not to have all his frustrations, hurt and anger bottled in though the ever churning dark void would always be there...

"Do you understand now?" Solrin asked, "Do you understand that you are not weak by the lack of control over your powers but by the emotions you hold? Your powers have always been triggered by emotions of anger, determination, fear and protection. A few times when the power had been overwhelming on your mind eventually a powerful emotion takes command. What you have been afraid of all along didn't even exist"

_Didn't even exist..._

Jak blinked in surprised completely bewildered by what Solrin was saying to him. Once again the older man just pin pointed things only he knew about. The answer was surprisingly simple and yet he never understood it. All this time he was trying to control his alter egos by mental will. He was so afraid that he could never control his powers with his mind that he was afraid to do beyond what he could currently control. So when something did go beyond what he could control, he would mentally kick himself for not controlling them better. He was going about this the wrong way. _Why didn't I realize sooner that my powers are controlled solely by emotions?_

"Why... why didn't you tell me this before?" Jak asked, wondering why Solrin wasn't straight forward.

"For the butterfly to have the power of flight it must brake through the cocoon and release itself. Through this process the butterfly is given the ability to fly. If you help the butterfly when it is coming out by cutting a larger opening the wings become shriveled and it is doomed to be grounded. I cannot tell you everything. You need to find things out for yourself and sometimes you have to struggle through the tiny opening of the cocoon to understand and fly free once you are released. On your own two wings you will fly.

You did not listen to me before for you did not understand. Now I only have pointed out things that you have experienced and through these experiences you understand and become wise"

Jak gave a smile, the first one he wore in a long, long time. _So all this time I was worried over... nothing? I was so worried with the responsibility of keeping the 'balance' that I lost all aspects of everything else... It ok to have weak moments and the weakness I though I had with my powers wasn't even there. I just misunderstood how to controlled them._

In this moment he felt more of himself. He wasn't the man who had two alter egos, or the man who saved the world three times, or the man that people thought he was good or evil, or the man who was favored by the Precursors, or the man who was used by those in power or the man that changed the world he lived in.

He was Jak. A village kid that grew up healthy and strong before entering the big smoke. He was a man with great friends that expect nothing more from him than trust and reliability. He was a typical warrior, a spirited Wastelander that typically liked cars and guns. There was nothing more to it.

All his worries vanished as he suddenly felt more secure again. Secure in his friends, secure in himself and his powers. He felt he was back in control of his life again because he understood it. He understood it all.

"You understand your powers now? They're not a tool but they are apart of you. They are a physical characteristic of your emotions. How you use them is up to you but remember they are more than forms to assume. They both hold power that is wondrous and scary at the same time and in time you will learn to use them properly and find them ever evolving"

"How do you know?" Jak asked shaking his head trying to understand, "How do you know what's going on?"

He felt a hand on his chest and he instantly knew it was Solrin.

"Awaken from its eternal rest, eyes are dull and no sense. Eco combined so powerful but tame, return to the dust from whence you came! The new world awaits for thee, a choice to make for desire to be free. Light shine through the darkness gloom and into the light thou shall stroll into" Solrin repeated the prophecy that Rygar once followed

"Is that-?"

"Rygar didn't understand what the words had meant. He was right that they involve you but what he didn't know that they are meant for you and only you"

"What?" Jak blinked in disbelief

"It is metaphorical. It has prophesied the event that has come to past and your choice. You came to understand your fears, doubts and powers and in this understanding you were freed from your burden that you have been carrying since receiving your dark powers. I had once said light will always brighten a dark room it applies here in the words of the prophecy"

Jak frowned thinking it was way too farfetched, "All that... to help me understand?"

"Perhaps or you will discover something far more greater that this current understanding" Solrin said mysteriously

"You still haven't answered my question. How do the hell you know what going on? How do you know about the Precursors and about me?"

Jak felt Solrin's hand was taken off his chest but could feel his presence in front of him, somewhere.

"To understand others you must understand yourself" Solrin repeated the quote

"Come on! You at least owe me some explanation..." Jak wailed

"You asked for guidance and so I gave" Solrin's voice became more fuller

"Huh?"

"We are together, but we're apart. We are the same but we're different. I am you and you are me. I am a guardian as you are a protector. I am just like you Jak and you are just like me..."

"Huh? But that doesn't-"

Jak was cut off by his door opening and a call.

"Jak?"

Jak turned to the voice as he recognized it. He hadn't head it in a while but he knew who it was.

"Josan?" he asked remembering it was the teacher turned disability counselor for post war victims. She came to him at Keira's request and at that time Jak was bitter and angry about the accident and about his blind condition. That felt like so long ago...

"I'm glad you remember me" the older woman had a pleased tone in her voice, "Keira is quite concerned for you"

"Yeah, I'm sure she is" Jak said dryly feeling her coming was too late.

He already sought this out with Solrin... talking about him...

"I heard you speaking in here" Josan continued, "Its ok to-"

"Yeah I was speaking to Solrin" Jak said causally wondering why Josan hadn't caught sight of the Braille teacher yet

"Solrin?" Josan asked puzzled

"Erh my Braille teacher" Jak elaborated wondering why Josan was questioning him about someone she assigned him to.

"I never assigned a Braille teacher to you under that name" Josan's voice was in confusion, "I'm sure I asked a young woman to tutor you by the name of Toralla"

Jak blinked in surprised. He instantly tapped into his Light Powers bringing up his secondary vision. He could feel Josan's life force but no one else's in the room. He scanned every corner, every nook and cranny but Solrin was no where to be found. Somehow Solrin had disappeared as if he was never in the room...

"But he was here..." Jak gawked stupidly

"This is serious. If someone has been imposing as a teacher..." Josan murmured to herself

Jak had to convince Josan that Solrin was here. He made a mental checklist then realized that all the times he was with Solrin he had been by himself. No one else was with him and so he and Solrin had one on one conversations and for some odd reason he never mentioned Solrin to anyone.

_Did I imagine him? It was too real to be imagined..._

"I'm going to make a few calls, I'll be back soon" Josan excused herself and Jak felt her leave the room

Jak was sure Solrin was as real as the floor he was standing on. He felt his hand gestures and even his life force... Jak suddenly realized, _His life force..._

It kind of made sense to him. He recalled the words that Solrin said to him before Josan came in. _We are together, but we're apart. We are the same but we're different. I am you and you are me. I am a guardian as you are a protector, I am just like you Jak and you are just like me..._

Jak remembered when Solrin first taught him to use his powers back at his first lesson of Braille. Jak felt his life force and he remembered it to be so bright and pure. Almost perfect. He acted human hell he _felt_ human... He knew he wasn't an illusion because he didn't have the luxury of sight so...

What was going on?

Jak frowned clearly confused but curious to get to the bottom of the strange mystery.

"I'm sorry Jak. I'm afraid I got an imposter on my hands" Josan apologized and excused, "I must leave. I'm sorry for all this"

Then Jak felt her life force leave the room. Jak gave a small smile.

"I'm not"

He felt another life force enter the room and he knew it was Keira, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah its fine" Jak shrugged then gave another small smile, "I think everything's going to be alright"

Jak sensed that Keira was studying him for a moment. He threw away the cane that was still in his loose grasp and approached the door, his eyes didn't flinch at the sudden brightness of the outside world. Jak could feel a sense of joy and relief coming from his long time friend as he found himself on the receiving end of an embrace.

"Oh Jak!" she gasped feeling the overwhelming amount of relief and happiness that the hero wasn't sulking in his seclusion, blaming himself and denying the fact that he saved the world... again.

Jak didn't reply as he could feel her emotions and in the moment shared it with her. He never realized how much all this affected her. In his piddle party he could only think about himself and what he felt... he never stopped to realize how much his actions and moods could effect someone else. For a bright man sometimes he wasn't so smart...

_Your anger drives people away when you need them the most. I don't think its fair on anyone to isolate yourself and run away because you are angry and doubt your self-worth..._

Keira released him suddenly feeling embarrassed by her display but made no apology. Instead she stood there blushing, for once, glad that Jak was blind. She didn't realize that Jak could sense her embarrassment and her feelings. Those made him feel a little awkward and shy away not knowing how to handle such feelings, especially when they mirrored his own.

Jak felt and heard his stomach rumble. Keira heard it and gave a smile that wasn't seen by the man.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah... just a little"

"The food I gave you half an hour ago is probably cold... you want pizza? I'll order it. Daxter told me that the service is really fast"

Before Jak could say anything she moved away to the home phone to pick up the receiver and dialed the local pizzeria. Jak moved off to the couch and sat down. He felt more confident in himself and his powers now. Even if he was still blind, it didn't matter. He had only one life to live and he wasn't going to waste it in a dark room by himself. Blind or not he was going to do what he always loved and enjoy the thrills and spills of the adventures that always gets entangled in along the way.

Jak may have experienced the bad deal from life as he had its ups and downs but he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Life would be too boring other wise.

* * *

**To be continued...**

I hope you understood that... I tried to make it as understandable as possible... if not ask me and I shall try to explain.

All in speculation in what will happen now (next chapter)is perhaps an elaborate (and stupid) soap opera will take place or maybe Jak will wake up and was dreaming the whole thing the whole time or maybe Rygar will come back from the dead and becomes a psychopath spirit that kills everyone in a bloody rage... wanting revenge on Jak! And once again Jak is on a quest to save the city as well as he and his friends from another maniac's hands...while being blind!

Sooooooo what did you think? Like, if you think this was so last minute writing, or, like, you think this was totally lame, or, like, you think this was, like you know, totally great then, like, review! Reviewing is, like, so the drama and, like you know, should be taken seriously... like, seriously.


	17. Aftermath

**Author's note (the last one for this story! YAY!): **Thanks for your reviews! As always they're read, taken to heart and give me encouragement and motivation to continue. I received quite a few ideas and speculations on what's going to happen next. Sometimes mysteries go untold, like the Bermuda Triangle and sometimes they are revealed... But with me I leave it to the reader to figure out the mystery for themselves... well we all have brains don't we? Or at least imagination... (shrugs) If you think you solved the mystery feel free to tell me.

So I shall continue... for this last and final hurrah!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue -**"Being your friend sucks!" Daxter Jak II

* * *

**Keira**

I don't know what made Jak snap out of his dark and depressed mood that day but all I can say it was a complete and utter miracle. After what happened to all of us I think the Precursors were secretly watching and quietly worked in our favour. After all I can't think up any other logical explanation in how Jak survived the Eco infusion.

I smiled as I stood in front of my new auto parts shop. The insurance finally paid and I instantly started to rebuild the shop. The initial explosion from the accident months earlier pretty much destroyed everything but the fire that consumed the building left it in ashes. Luckily I had the original blueprints and got it rebuilt with a little tweaking here and there that wasn't in the original plan.

Also it was located in North Town where Jak caused a lot of destruction, which was being cleaned up, and rebuilt. The main Freedom Headquarters building survived as well as my area survived. I was lucky that the public still had access to this area at all.

"Hey Keira" a voice greeted behind me

I turned to see Jak approach me. I lit up at his arrival. He stopped beside me and folded his arms.

"Finally finished?" he asked his head was in the direction of the shop. I could almost swear he could see again.

"Yeah" I replied, "I'll be still fixing vehicles and all that but my main focus is renewable non-Eco energy sources. Preferably environmentally friendly but that part I'll have to work on"

Jak seemed to stiffen at this before turning his head in my direction.

I gave a small smile even if he couldn't see it, "My prototype you and Daxter used to get to the Precursor Mountain Temple stood up well to the situations. I know where I need to work on and what I need to add to it"

"I'm sorry" he said quietly in his rustic voice

I frowned, "Sorry? For what?"

"For the accident" he answered guiltily, "For blaming you"

I shrugged even if he couldn't see it, "You don't have to apologize for anything. I understand. You were angry and upset"

Jak shook his head, "It's not ok! I was a complete jerk to you! I blamed you for something that wasn't even your fault! Samos told me you stopped working on Eco vehicle projects because of the accident"

I blinked in surprise at the news and in that instant he knew my real reason for turning away. While I made a mental note too keep my father's nose out of my business, I knew that Jak would feel guilty over this. Out of both of us here _I_ should be the guilty one...

I realized I left the silence for too long and Jak filled the gap.

"I'm really sorry Keira" he said sadly, "Trouble seems to follow me everywhere..."

I shook my head, "Its actually my fault. For all this"

I bit my lip and looked away. I knew Jak couldn't see my reaction but guilt was defiantly on my mind. I had to tell him... I don't know what would his reaction would be but... I saw his puzzled expression. I quickly shoved in the reason so he wouldn't think I was just trying to make him feel better or anything corny like that.

"Jak" I hesitated, "There's something... there's something I need to tell you"

"What?"

I couldn't even turn to him to see his face so I continued to look out somewhere in front of me.

"It's my fault" I said reluctantly, "I-I caused the accident"

"What? You can't. You heard Rygar-"

I shook my head and forced out, "I... I helped him"

There was silence. A painfully awkward one.

"What do you mean?" Jak's voice was puzzled

I gave a sigh, "It started years ago. Rygar contacted me knowing about my expertise in mechanics. At this time I didn't know he was an old Krimzon Elite soldier and former second in command to the Baron. He somehow knew my nack with using Precursor technology and interfacing it with our own technology. He offered me a job in his organization and since I was alone and I was just doing odd jobs around the city I decided to take it"

I paused as my stomach felt queasy.

"He paid me well as I build him a database of information on Precursor and Human technology and how to connect them together. He use to pay for the artefacts that the Wastelanders collected and created technology that is both destructive and horrific... with my help. After a few months working there I- I... saw some things that I shouldn't have... and I saw what his organization really was. So I quit, and with the money I saved I opened up a garage at the stadium..."

"I don't see how-" Jak interrupted

"I'm not finished..." I replied quietly, "A week before the accident he came into the shop, after so many years without contact, wanting my expertise again. I was shocked. He offered me double the amount he paid me last time but I didn't take it. I knew what his group did secretly and I didn't want any part of it. A few days later a suspicious looking man came in, looking at everything in my shop as if he was memorizing every detail. I knew he saw my vehicle project in using Light Eco fuel. I got rid of him as soon as possible but I think it was too late. Then the accident happened..."

"Keira its not your fault..." Jak said truthfully before saying quietly, "Rygar wanted me blind in the first place"

I gave a sad sigh, "I gave him the plans in interfacing Precursor artefacts with Human technology. I gave him the very tools to create machines that are so terrible that it would make the Baron's plans in cracking open the Precursor Stone look like child's play. You know how powerful and mysterious Precursor Technology is and if humans could ever control it..."

"But he didn't use any machines" Jak quietly pointed out

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "He used you..."

He was silent so I continued.

"I helped him build the weather machine that caused the accident, I helped him build the satellite dish that absorbed Eco and helped him create advancements that were never achieved before like disabling Eco weaponry and minor Eco energies. My mistake cost you your sight and almost your life as well as others..."

"But you didn't intend for all this to happen" Jak replied quietly before cracking an empty joke, "Don't do the self blaming, that's my job"

"But if I didn't give him all that information in the first place then he wouldn't have done this at all! I might as well build the damn machines myself!" I pointed out angrily wondering why he wasn't mad or upset with me

"Rygar has used us all for his gain" Jak faced the front and said in his quiet rustic voice

I blinked at him before replying unsure, "I suppose so..."

"He's dead now" Jak said coldly, "It doesn't matter anymore"

I could almost feel the iciness in his tone that made me shiver. The hatred for the old soldier was still there. Not a fiery hatred but more of a cold memorable kind of hatred. A hate that is accepted and forgiveness is never given, a hatred that would never die but live on dormant until the memories turn real and the person makes a second appearance. We all know that the man is just ash and dust and gone forever. The horrific scene still was burnt into my eyes.

"Its over now" Jak continued, "HQ took down the organization, retrieved all the technology and information. Ashelin says that Rygar preserved a lot of technology before the war destroyed everything. If the information you've given now would be used to help the city in making technologic advancements. Recovering all that was lost in war"

I gave a small smile, "I guess so"

Jak gave a small smile back as I blinked at his sudden reaction.

"It's no point hanging out here... you going to show me inside or what?"

I stood there blinking at him not believing what he just said, "Well I..."

Jak sighed, "I know I can't see but..."

"Yeah, secondary vision... erh right?" I finished wearily still puzzled by that strange phenomenon, "Dad keeps talking about it all the time. He's really proud that you actually, finally, connected to your 'inner sage' or something like that. He's happy that you could feel life forces like he can. He said that he saw you meditating once. I would have to eat a Leaper before I believe that"

I saw Jak smirk before it left his face. I glared at him catching sight of it.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" he replied innocently, "Are you going to give me a tour or what?"

I looked back at the shop, "It's still the same as before you know"

Jak shrugged, "I know"

I glanced at him before smiling, "Ok then, come on in"

* * *

**Ashelin**

I don't know what happened that made him snap out of his piddle party but when he turned up at the HQ asking us about continuing his job here I have to say I was completely surprised. Jak is sometimes a man of mystery to me. His life is unbelievably different to mine and yet we are here all in the same boat. Time and time again I often... _we all_ often seem to rely on him and his abilities to get us through and save the day.

I sat next to him in the Naughty Ottsel, up on the stools, quietly unwinding from my day from work. Rygar had messed a whole lot of things up at the HQ. We got Vin back online, upgraded our security and anti-viral software and the clean up operation in North Town was underway. Torn wasn't too happy to be stuck behind a desk filling out mountains of paper work. I know the soldier for a long time and he isn't the one to be a pen pusher.

"Would you like a refill?" Tess asked me holding out a bottle of alcohol that hovered over my glass. She gave me her sweet smile, "It's on the house"

A gave a small smile back, "Sure, top me up"

Her tiny Ottsel hands professionally poured the drink in before capping the bottle and replacing it below the counter.

"Thanks for letting me back at HQ Ashelin" Jak's rustic voice came from beside me

I turned to him seeing him hunched over his own glass with a genuine smile on his face. I was glad that was a common occurrence as well. It has been such a long time since I seen him smile like that...

"It's the least I could do for what you've done" I replied casually, "Hell, you should get a Metal of Honor. You saved all of our lives and eventually the city"

Jak waved his hand slightly as if to shake off my compliments, "I did what anyone else could have done and that's it"

I shook my head. He was so modest and down to earth. Its one of the few things that added to his charm. His selflessness, his genuine caring of other people, his capability of bouncing back tragedy after tragedy. He was different to any man I've ever known. He wasn't indifferent, he was one of the guys, but his personality was rare to find in this city. Perhaps because he was brought up in an entirely different place... in a different time with different morals. At first I though his moralistic ideas were just naivety but then I realized I was wrong.

He wasn't shallow but had a great volume of depth.

"I'm just glad it's all over" Jak replied breaking into my thoughts, "Everything can go back to normal again"

Then suddenly Daxter popped up from behind the counter. He jumped up on the table fixing his blue shorts at his belt.

"Define normal" he quipped before picking up a bottle that was set on the counter and grabbed it by the neck

Jak shrugged, "Getting into trouble"

"Now that is normal" Daxter agreed before pouring the pure alcohol down his scrawny throat

He stopped guzzling and it popped out of his mouth with an audible sound before wiping his mouth from any residue.

"Ahhh that's the stuff" he sighed before he saw me and offered me the bottle, "Want some?"

I shook my head thinking about Ottsel backwash. He shrugged before continuing drinking from the bottle.

"I'm glad all this was over in a week... well if you don't include the period where you were out for three weeks" Daxter continued after his last gulp, "And thank the Precursors you got your job back because the rent is due. I've been on third notice for days now"

"Third notice?" Jak spluttered almost chocking on the sip he just had

Daxter blinked at him, "Yeah, the electricity bill is also four weeks over due..."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Jak snapped his face turned towards Daxter but his eyes were somewhere else

"Well with you being Mr. Sunshine back then I couldn't tell you! You would just bite my head off then feel guilty" Daxter shrugged, "And also I knew if I put in the hours and make some money making schemes I would pay the bills... eventually"

Jak shook his head, "Daxter..."

Daxter held his hand up even if Jak couldn't see it, "AH! Don't say it but you're gonna pay for them bills. No one mooches off me! At least you should pay the rent since you actually were at home way more often than me"

Jak shrugged and smirked, "Works for me"

"Great now that's settled..." he trailed as he took another long swig of the bottle

"Whoa easy on the liquor" I interjected

He put the bottle down and looked at my funny.

"Wat! You think I caan't handle a lil' bit of alcohol?" he protested his speech a little sloppy, "I hav you know thaat I hav an iron stomach or wazz it liver?"

With that he drank more. I shook my head drinking from my own glass. After a while Daxter layed on the counter wailing songs that I'd never heard of before. I looked over to Jak who seemed to be facing Daxter's rodent form.

"You ok?" I touched his arm

I felt him jerk as if I startled him. He blinked before shrugging.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna head off home" he said before slipping off the stool and heading for the exit, "See you tomorrow"

I watched him leave as he walked straight at the door with no troubles and no help from any cane. I didn't really understand how the man could walk and talk as if the disability wasn't even there. I knew he had some kind of secondary vision or something but now everything seems to come so natural to him. Sometimes I forget that he was actually blind.

Like I said Jak is a man of mystery to me and no woman can resist a mysterious man.

* * *

**Keira**

I sat with Jak in the hospital. We were in an empty grey ward as the usual noises and people echoed down the halls outside. I sat on one of the visitor chairs as Jak sat on the bed probably bored to his brain as Daxter kept shivering.

"Why did I agree to come?" he whimpered quietly

"What's wrong?" I asked hearing his complaint

He looked at me wide-eyed before clearing his throat and looking away, "Oh, uh, nothing..."

Jak seemed to take interest since nothing else occupied him at the moment, "You sound like you came face to face with a Metal Head"

Daxter gave a scared look as nervousness was apparent, "I do? Well uh, well you see..."

I gave a lazy smile as I caught on what he was so nervous about, "If you're really scared why don't you just leave?"

Daxter blinked at me as if I grew an extra head, "Wh- what?"

Jak frowned at me puzzled and I took his reaction in stride. I grew quite use to him facing me, where ever I may be, even if he was suppose to be blind.

"Leave" I repeated, "You don't have to be here"

"Well I didn't know we were coming here!" Daxter wailed, "And I can't! I don't know my way out! I'm trapped here! Trapped!"

His lip quivered, "I could end up in another ward with sick and dieing people or an emergency room full of... of..."

I sighed as Jak frowned.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked

"You remember when Daxter fell down a rocky slope when he was six?" I asked

"It was a cliff and I was eight!" Daxter corrected before folding his arms

Jak smiled as he remembered, "Yeah weren't we running away from something or someone?"

"Yeah and _someone_ didn't help me when I fell" Daxter growled pointedly at Jak

"Hey! It's not my fault you're clumsy and tripped over" Jak said defensively, "...then rolled down the hill..."

Daxter turned away sulkily, "You still could have helped"

"I did! I brought you back to the village and you saw the doctor"

"My point exactly!" Daxter snapped

Jak frowned clearly confused so I decided to fill in at that point.

"The doctor was a little unconventional"

"Unconventional?" Daxter exclaimed, "He was a total psycho! He was gonna cut me to pieces with his 'surgical knives' and do horrible things to me!"

Jak blinked, "All he did was clean all your cuts and Samos healed you"

"Reluctantly healed me might I add... the old grouch" Daxter muttered distastefully

"So you're scared of hospitals?" Jak lifted an eyebrow at Daxter

"No..." Daxter said defensively, "I just don't like the way they smell... and all the gory stuff they do..."

"Its not a bloodbath" I said exasperated, "Its a place where people get better"

"I pity you" Daxter shook his head, "Such ignorance..."

"I agree you're totally blowing this out of proportion" Jak agreed

"Oh gang up on me why don't ya?" Daxter said sourly, "Don't worry one day you both will see what this place really is. Then you would fear it as much as me! Then I'll have the last laugh! Ha!"

Suddenly two people entered the room ending our trip down memory lane. One was a bleach blond haired doctor in the usual lab coat. I recognised him to be Jak's eye doctor. Ashelin came in after him dwelling behind him.

"What's going on Ashelin?" Jak instantly looked straight Ashelin.

I was surprised that he instantly knew who it was. He was getting good at this.

"Listen to the doctor" she replied coolly but I could see she was shocked

"Ah yes well" the doctor took point here, "We recently had a breakthrough to helping you regain your sight"

"What?" Jak was taken completely by surprise. I gasped as Daxter blinked, we shared in the shock also.

"We can give you part of the technology, Artifical Eyes"

Jak frowned, "What? I thought that was at least a decade off! You told me that when I went blind!"

"I only mentioned part of the technology" the doctor interrupted, "Uh well as you know your retina's have detached but the nerves and everything else that picks up messages from your eyes to your brain are still functioning... just cut off. So your eyes are perfectly fine. Artifical Eyes is about reconstructing an eye from scratch. It's quite advanced technology that really needs to be tested before introduced to the public.

Anyway we just recently we received the technology to reattach the retinas and rewire your optical nerves to allow your brain to receive visual imagery again"

I turned to Jak to see his reaction and I saw the man practically speechless. I couldn't blame him. After almost six months living with the blindness it can be debilitating, especially to a warrior like him. With his secondary vision he had, surely it was nothing compared to actually seeing in clear high definition, digitally clear, Technicolor. I was sure he put himself down as never going to ever see again so this was naturally a shock.

The doctor replied, "Uh, well, we received some help to get the technology back..."

"From who?" Keira asked

"From Rygar" Asheling stepped in

"Rygar?" Jak frowned then said coldly, "He's dead"

"I know but what he left behind worked in our favour" she smirked, "He stored every piece of current technology into his own computer archives for preservation before the war. I suspect once he completed his plans, he was going to use all these blueprints of technology to be rebuilt so he could rebuild the world. Also he made technology of his own, far more advanced than we have ever seen. It would explain a few reasons why he was one step a head all along. He discovered how to interface Precursor Technology with our own, while all along we have just been copying the Precursors in the hopes of advancement. It certainly explains how he was able to get The Sphere to absorb all the city's Eco with a satellite dish"

I stiffen at her words knowing most of it was my own work that he used. I saw Jak nod, I knew he was recalling our conversation the other day.

"Also to disable weaponry and disable my powers" Jak added

"I guess thanks to him we can get all our technology back and the city, technology wise, can continue to advance" Ashelin continued

Jak said sarcastically, "Yeah thanks to him..."

Ashelin didn't notice as she nodded, "Among the preservation archive was the complete information about Artifical Eyes"

"If I were you I would do it" Daxter offered his opinion off handily

The doctor cleared his throat, "Erhm, I must warn you as an Ophthalmologist that this is a dangerous and tricky procedure. I haven't done this sort of work for quite a long time since it has been that long for the technology to come back. Unfortunately the lack of current experience could result in a bad repair job. On top of that the procedure itself could damage your eyes further for no second chance. I would recommend you to another eye doctor but there are none..."

"Maybe you should get a second opinion..." Daxter trailed

"It's up to you Jak" Ashelin interjected seriously, "If you don't want to do this then its fine but if you want to its all ready to go. It's your call, no pressure"

I saw Jak frown considering the choice he was given. I could tell he was bewildered and excited by the news but he also knew the consequences. I could see he was weighting it out.

"So...uh, how do you exactly do it?" Daxter asked curiously

The doctor gave a proud smile before launching into explanation mode, "We take the patient through series of tests and measurements, before custom making the necessary parts to connect the retina's to the optical nerves. With the parts we install a small computer that interfaces with the biological chemical messages that the nerves give and receive, establishing a connection with the detached retinas and the nerves. The pieces and the microchip are quite small, almost nano in size"

"I had to ask..." Daxter trailed feeling muddled

"Biotechnology" I grinned as I recognised it since I studied the science myself, "Even before the war it was revolutionary"

"Like I said it's a dangerous and tricky procedure" the doctor warned again, "I have very little expertise in this field, like your friend said, it was just coming out before the war"

Jak was quiet all this time taking it in before nodding, "Do it"

"You understand-" the doctor was going to launch into a lecture

"I know what's going to happen if it goes all wrong but it wont change the fact that I'm blind. I don't think I could go back home knowing there was a chance I could see again and I just turned it down. I've got to at least try..."

I smiled at him before gripping his arm in some quiet support. I knew Jak would take the offer despite all the risks. Jak was the kind of guy to take risks and never back down, always have and always will be.

"Ha! See! I knew he would take it!" Daxter cheered, "So suck it up doc! Let the magic happen baby!"

Ashelin smiled to herself as she folded her arms. The doctor didn't share the same nervous excitement.

"I'll go and prepare the tests then" the doctor said dully before leaving the room

* * *

**Ashelin**

This was a familiar sight as I walked into the hospital room. It reminded me the day when Jak found out he was never ever going to be able to see him again. The man was so crushed and upset that, to put it quite frankly, it disturbed me.

But today was different. It was a day where he had a very real chance of seeing once again and it seemed we all shared that excitement to some degree. That was greatly emphasized with Torn who leant against the wall with his arms folded with a bored expression. I knew the man well enough that despite appearances Torn had a soft spot of Jak since Jak did help the Underground and helped the HQ greatly during the times of need. Those two operations were like Torn's baby since he took charge of most tactical operations.

"Decided to come?" I asked as I stood near him

"Any excuse to get away from the paperwork that everyone seems to be cramming down my throat" Torn muttered

I smirked at that and he saw it.

"Wanna swap?"

"Hey you wanted to be commander of the HQ" I retorted, "Not me"

Torn gave a shrug before I diverted my attention to look around to see Samos hovering around, Daxter sitting on a chair next to the bed, sharing it with Tess. Keira on the other side with a chair lightly clutching his hand. I blatantly ignored it as I focused on Jak who was the center of attention. He was in a padded head rest to prevent movement of his head, as his eyes were wrapped in bandages. Obviously his eyes were kept in darkness to heal and adjust to the new changes that were made.

Finally the Ophthalmologist came in with a whirl.

"Oh uh, oh erh sorry" he apologized as he came beside Jak's bed, "I had a little hold up"

He set his clipboard down and picked up some scissors.

"Now this will be a lot different from last time" the man informed as he snipped through the layers of bandages, "Your vision wont come into focus rather it would be more like as if you woke up. Like turning on a holgram, you'll have an instant picture. So it may hurt a little since your eyes aren't use to receiving and sending so suddenly. Light's please"

Someone obviously heard his request since the lighting dimmed. The doctor removed the bandages.

"Open your eyes slowly" he instructed, "If you open them too suddenly you'll shock the eye"

Jak quietly obeyed as he opened his deep sapphire eyes slowly as if he had been sleeping for a long time. Once he had them half open his eyes jerked wide as he lifted his hands to his face. By the reaction I knew he just experienced the shock that he could see again. His mouth opened and blinked a few times before it finally registered with him that he could actually see.

He looked at everyone as if he hadn't seen us in ages (which is pretty much true) completely bewildered and speechless. Keira cheered as she hugged him as Daxter and Tess gave a cheer of his own. Samos gave his congratulations as the doctor beamed with pride that his rusty skills wasn't as bad as he thought. Even Torn approached the bed giving his nod of approval and encouraging words.

I hung back just smiling at myself for a job well done. I told him that he deserved a lot more for saving us, our lives and the world time and time again. Jak was so use to doing things for others, expecting nothing back since nothing really ever did, to a point where it came natural. When this chance came up I couldn't resist but giving something back to him. After all he really did deserve it.

"I don't know what to say..." Jak finally found his voice but it was strained

I knew him well enough that he was trying to fight down some inner emotion. I couldn't blame him, giving sight back for the blind was the best gift to give. I guess after sight is gone one comes to appreciate all the details that come with seeing. I knew that Jak wasn't going to take his vision for granted after this.

I don't think I would either.

"Thank's doc" Jak thanked the Ophthalmologist who was hovering around

"Oh uh... don't thank me. None of this would have been possible if the machinery to make the parts wasn't made. It was Councilor Ashelin that ordered the technology to be re-built. I couldn't have done it without the necessary parts and equipment..."

I suddenly found myself at the center of attention. I didn't tell anyone about this project, not even Torn. I didn't want anything to leak and spoil the surprise, not that anyone would tell but things might slip...

"Thanks Ashelin" Jak shook his head, "I-"

"It's the least I could do" I replied truthfully, "We could all do. You do too much for us, for this city, without question for the past few years. You deserve this and more"

He looked at me for the first time in a long time and we locked eyes. Feelings rose up but I quelled them so nothing showed on the outside.

"Now if you encounter any problems with your sight don't panic but come back here" the doctor informed, "The nano-computer chip sometimes needs a little tweaking to adjust to the biological wiring. Everyone is different"

Jak broke the gaze and nodded, "Thanks"

* * *

**Jak**

I stood on the edge of a cliff at the Precursor Mountain Temple. The dizzy deep abyss echoed below my feet. I was alone but not lonely. Instead my gaze was fixated on the golden sun that was disappearing behind the mountains mixing the blue sky with purple and orange.

I smiled at the sight knowing I could see again. All I could describe it was a miracle that I could see. It was the greatest gift that anyone had ever given me and it was all made possible by Ashelin. I smiled. I never realized how much the loss of my sight affected my life and pulled me into another saving the world adventure.

After this experience, one I wasn't going to forget soon, I was never going to take anything for granted ever again. After months upon months of inky grey darkness I took in every detail, I studied every colour, every movement and practiced my hand-eye co-ordination. My physical sight was much more effective than my secondary vision with the Light Eco.

I even tried my sensory vision while seeing and found everything was familiar but strange. I could feel someone's life force as well as seeing them physically. I didn't have to paint any mental pictures anymore since my eyes clarified for me. I could see both inside and out which was exciting and weird at the same time. With this unique ability I don't think anyone could lie to me anytime soon. Although I decided to keep this under wraps for the moment. I knew no one understood how could I see while still being blind, except Samos, so it would be even harder to explain this little phenomenon...

I had to admit if it wasn't for my loss of sight I would have never discovered this ability with the second vision and I would have never come to know the mysterious Solrin. To be honest I would still be the same man as I ever was, with the same burdens and the same problems. This was a life changing experience that went beyond the ability to see. Corny as it sounds I was able to understand more about myself in the space of six months than I could in five years.

I pulled out a familiar object in his hands. It was long and smooth, the end tipped with scratched rubber. The cane. It was an aid to me as well as a symbol of weakness, embarrassment and officially branding me blind in this society. While it would make a good whacking stick, all things must come to an end.

With no regrets I threw my body back and launched the cane over the edge. It spun slowly as it was thrown out into the open before it started to descend. Then it disappeared into the darkness below, never to be seen again. I was free. I was finally free from the darkness, free from blindness and free to start a new adventure. I breathed deeply knowing my work here was done.

I turned to leave when I suddenly felt someone watching me. I instantly paused and tapped into my Light Eco power scanning the scenery behind me. I felt a life force above me and I instantly turned and looked up seeing with my own two eyes.

I saw a figure was shadowed by the disappearing sun but it was slim and tall with the regular pointed ears and blazing Light Eco eyes. It stood tall on a higher cliff edge.

I blinked at it surprised feeling no ill intention from the stranger. It was actually the opposite. The life force felt so pure and deep with beauty and joy that it felt inhuman.

"The new world awaits for thee, a choice to make for desire to be free. Light shine through the darkness gloom and into the light thou shall stroll into" familiar lips echoed the prophetic words.

I blinked as I took an involuntary step towards it.

"Solrin?"

The figure didn't flinch or move. I stared at him as a smile crept on my face. _I wasn't crazy after all... he's real..._

"I am a guardian as you are a protector" the words echoed in my mind as if it was a memory, "We are together, but we're apart. I am you and you are me. We are the same but we're different"

I continued to stare not knowing what to do or say. But then a strong wind rolled through the area as it normally does. To my surprise the silhouette figure suddenly whispered away with the wind, like stray flames of fire, disappearing from sight.

"On your own two wings you will fly..."

I stood there studying the spot where the figure once stood. Wondering if I just imagined the whole moment but it felt too real. My interactions with Solrin was no simple holographic trick. I knew the man had a soul... even if it felt something out of this human world.

I suddenly felt a firm thick hand on his shoulder. I jerked my head to find Sig beside me. I blinked completely surprised that the man managed to sneak up on me. I saw Sig's silent but proud expression. I stared at the man before the large Wastelander gave a smile.

"Glad you're back with us cherry" Sig said, "I thought we lost you for a while"

Sig was right there with me when I was first told I was going blind and he was here now at the end of it all.

"Let's go home"

I gave a small smile and nodded in agreement. We both turned and walked away leaving the place behind. Knowing that my future is brighter than ever. I was recharged and ready for anything that came my way.

* * *

So from then on all was well until Daxter went deaf... (dun, dun, dun)

* * *

**The End!**

Yes my friends, the end has come (sniff, sniff). I promised myself that I wouldn't cry...

Anyway all jokes aside... thanks for all your supporting reviews. I really enjoying writing this story. This one was way more structured in plot and all, compared to my previous stories. Despite a few writer's blocks, bad grammar and spelling, cheesy wind bag villain and a typical take over the world plot you guys stuck it out and read it all! Wow...

So thank you! I would give you a reward but I can't send any real items through cyber space.

Now may peace be with you as you set forth from this page and journey to read other fiction within this (and other) fandoms. And don't forget to check out my other written works (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) (pouts with puppy dog face).

You wanna cookie? If you want a pretty cookie you have to review! That's right, pretty cookie for pretty review! Who wants a cookie? Have your final say and opinion on this story.


End file.
